House Of Echoes
by CSI1983
Summary: When an old friend wants to catch up with Olivia for coffee, it forces Olivia to confront the truth about her past. Set between season 4 and 5 - P/O Of course
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__ – Hey guys….so this is the new story as promised. I wanted to try something that went a little against what we normally find in Fringe. I like the idea that while it rests between season four and five, there is still so much to know before they came to us in the awesome show that I Fringe. So, in saying that, this is what I have decided to do with this story. _

_So read, enjoy and review._

_P.S – I know this is a little slow but there is a bit of setting up to do before really getting into the meat and bones of the project. So stick with it – it will be worth it._

Chapter One – The Silence Of The Storm

_Twinkle twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

She swayed her legs slightly as she moved her fingers above Etta, causing her to squeal and smile. Her little legs kicked Olivia's stomach with surprising force as she got more excited.

"Want Mommy to sing again?"

Olivia smiled, making her fingers move again as Etta tried to grab them. She had a thing about other people's hands at the moment, apparently her own weren't all that interesting.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Olivia let Etta finally capture her thumb, which Etta promptly put into her mouth, gumming it gently. Olivia kissed the bottom of Etta' s foot, marvelling at the soft, sweet smelling skin. Etta giggled and Olivia did it again, causing Etta to squeal.

"Ticklish little girl, aren't you?

It didn't feel real until the day that she was born. For nine months, Olivia felt like nothing more than a portable incubator. She didn't feel like a mother. And then Etta came along and it finally felt tangible. What surprised Olivia was how natural it felt. In fact the love she felt for her tiny daughter was damn near obsessive. She hated not having her in sight at all times. And she was completely addicted to that delicious baby scent the came from the Etta's wriggling body. Everything about her was amazing and now she understood everything Rachel had ever told her. She became one of those people that she used to roll her eyes at. She would bring out pictures of Etta at the drop of a hat, happily having conversations with strangers who stopped to admire Etta. All the things she swore she would never do.

"Dinner is served."

Peter tested the temperature of the milk on his wrist with practised ease before handing her the bottle. Etta took it eagerly, her eyes on Olivia as she sucked, releasing her thumb to focus her killer grip on her bottle. Olivia kept one finger on the bottom of the bottle to keep up the flow of milk. Peter settled himself beside them, one arm around Olivia, the other stroking the soft hair on Etta's head. Gone were the days where she longed for the thrill of being out in the field. This was her idea of nirvana now. Peter and Etta. She didn't need anything else. Her eyes felt heavy after a long day filled with normal, domesticated life and she could not hold back the yawn.

"Tired?"

"You could say that. For someone who can't walk yet, Etta keeps me busy."

Etta had been doing everything ahead of time and it had worried Olivia at first. They had never been able to figure out if she still had Cortexiphan in her system when Etta was conceived. Olivia had watched with pride and fear when Etta held her own head up hours after she had been born. Her stomach had hit her toes when Etta had managed to hold things on her own just a few weeks later. It hadn't helped that Etta had a strange intensity about things. The way she watched people, taking every movement and every word had scared Olivia even more. Peter didn't seem as worried as she was, almost bursting with pride at every milestone that Etta shattered. Olivia had gone on a furious mission through the books they had purchased before Etta was born, trying to find something to soothe her fear. Then, coming up with nothing, she had contacted a mid-wife. Despite Walter's protests that he could examine Etta himself, Olivia had invited the woman into their home. It was nerve racking watching as she checked every inch of Etta, talking softly to her. Olivia had almost kissed the mid-wife when she declared that Etta was in perfect health and that some babies were simply faster than others. After that, she had relaxed and watched as Etta grew, getting longer and chubbier. She was hard to keep up with since she started crawling a few weeks ago. Olivia would turn her head for a second and Etta would be off, getting into trouble and finding all the things that Olivia thought she had hidden. Just last night after her bath, she had sat Etta on the bath mat, wrapped in a towel, leaning over to pull out the plug and rinse out the bubble bath. She turned her head and Etta was gone. She followed the little water trail to her closet, where Etta was busy playing with one of Peter's socks. She was already saying a few words, even her own name. Somewhat mangled, coming out at 'Tata' but still, it was exciting. She could still remember the first time Etta had said 'Ma'. Olivia had her back turned and clearly, Etta wasn't getting the attention she craved and so yelled out 'Ma' to get her attention. It had worked.

"Got to love food comas"

Olivia glanced down at Peter's words. Etta was fast asleep, the nipple from the bottle half hanging out of her mouth, her grip on it still tight. Olivia gently extracted the bottle from her grip before handing it back to Peter, slipping Etta over her shoulder. She made gentle circles on her back, wanting for the cheerful burb before handing her to Peter.

"Bed time, Daddy."

Peter pressed a kiss to Etta's cheek, who mumbled and stirred in her sleep.

"I put the macaroni and cheese on."

"Thanks. Night princess."

Olivia watched as Peter made his way upstairs, talking softly to his daughter. He was brilliant with her, stepping into fatherhood with incredible ease. For all of them, it seemed as if Etta had been there they whole time. Olivia could not imagine her life without Etta. Olivia stood and stretched, heading to the kitchen. She got out two plates and flicked through the thin pile of bills that had arrived that morning. She had bet them to it and had spent time paying the bills this morning while Etta was having a nap. She poured herself a small glass of wine and set about making her and Peter dinner.

"She's talking in her sleep again."

Peter put the baby monitor on the breakfast bar and Olivia could hear Etta's soft mumblings as she slept.

"She gets that off you."

"No, she's gets her charm off me."

"That too. Do you want a glass?"

She indicated her glass of wine and Peter shook his head, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He popped it open and leaned against the counter with a sigh.

"So, what movie do you want to watch tonight?"

Their movie watching had been born when they had first brought Etta home. She was waking up every couple of hours to eat and because she had been breastfeeding, Olivia found it easier to stay in the living room with Etta's tiny bassinet. She liked having the soft dim of the television as Etta fed. The intention of that was so that Peter could still get some rest. He was still working and Olivia had hated the idea of him being out in the field more tired than he needed to be. But it was a failed plan. Peter had joined them in the living room, making good use out of the fold out sofa they had purchased the same time they had gotten their home. So for the first few weeks of Etta's life, they spent their nights there, watching movies and feeding Etta. Now it was part of their routine. Etta would be down for the night and they would unwind with dinner, a glass of wine and TV. Olivia found the news far too depressing and there were only so many documentaries you could watch. So they settled for movies, a collection that had expanded rapidly in her last two months of pregnancy.

"Rachel said that The King's Speech was fantastic."

"Ok, we'll give that one a go."

They moved together as they served dinner and then headed into the living room.

* * *

Olivia sighed as she tapped a few keys on her laptop. She checked her emails, surprised to see one from A. J or Anna Jane Oliver if she was in a serious mood. They had met in high school, finding themselves in the same college. Over the years, they had exchanged the occasional email but Olivia hadn't heard from her in months, since the last email she had sent, detailing her pregnancy. Even though things had changed for Olivia, her memories becoming her own again with Peter's encouragement, she discovered that it only extended so far. The stories that she and A.J shared hadn't changed as much as other things had. The same connection was still there.

_Hey Olivia,_

_Did you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow? I think we are overdue for a proper catch up._

_A.J_

"That's odd."

Peter lowered his book, giving her his full attention.

"What's odd?"

"A.J wants to meet up for coffee."

Peter frowned.

"Why is that odd?"

Olivia shrugged.

"We never really did that since college. She's always too busy with her writing."

"In her defence, you've been busy saving the world, getting married and having a child."

Olivia smiled.

"True. She wants to meet up tomorrow."

"You should go."

Olivia hated the thought of leaving Etta. They hadn't really spent all that much time apart since she had been born and the concept of leaving her made her palms sweat and her stomach churn. Peter offered her a gentle smile.

"Liv, you have to leave her at some point."

"I know."

"And you'll only be gone for a while, right?"

"Yes."

"So email A.J back and tell her you want to catch up."

Despite Peter's encouragement, Olivia still hesitated before typing in a quick reply, not allowing herself to second guess leaving Etta. Peter was right. As much as she would love too, she couldn't stay in the house forever with Etta and Peter. And catching up with A.J could be fun. She was about to call it a night and close her laptop when she noticed that A.J had emailed her back.

_Hey,_

_Great. How about Grinder, the coffee house on Paxton Street? They have great coffee._

_A.J_

_Hey,_

_Sounds good. I'll meet you there at noon._

_Olivia_

Olivia closed her laptop and snuggled under the covers.

"I wonder why she wants to catch up."

Peter sighed and closed his book, flicking off the light and encasing the room in darkness.

"You are overanalysing, Liv. She's an old friend."

Peter opened his arms and she curled into them and closed her eyes.

"I guess you're right."

Peter kissed the top of her head.

"I usually am."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N__ - Hey guys...I know it's kind of slow but things pick up next chapter, I promise. I like giving them a normal day before I make it crash around them _

_:)_

_So..._

_Read, enjoy and revieiw...It makes me writer faster_

_:)_

Chapter Two – Time Stops Here

"Ma."

Olivia kept her eyes closed, wondering why Etta sounded so close.

"Da."

Olivia felt the tiny hand on her cheek, smiling against the softness. Clearly, Peter had woken up before Olivia and put Etta into bed with her.

"Tata."

Olivia opened her eyes, taking in Etta's gummy grin.

"Hey princess. Did your Daddy let you in our bed again?"

Etta clapped her hands, grabbing at her feet, explaining in complex baby talk exactly what her Daddy had done.

"Is that right?"

Etta sighed and kept talking. Olivia pulled her close, blowing a raspberry into Etta's chubby little neck. Etta squealed.

"Where is your Daddy?"

Etta poked out her tongue and grabbed Olivia's hair, twisting it in her fist. Olivia watched Etta entertain herself with her hair. Olivia could spend hours just watching Etta, even when she was sleeping she was completely fascinating to her.

"I was completely powerless to her charm. She made me do it."

Peter stood in the door way, two cups of coffee in his hand and a bottle tucked under his arm. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You're going to spoil her rotten, aren't you?"

"In my defence, Walter and Astrid do it too."

Olivia sat up and lifted Etta with her, rearranging the pillows so that they were both sitting. She handed Etta her bottle, which she took eagerly and then took the coffee Peter offered her.

"Thank you."

She sipped her coffee before checking her emails on her laptop. A.J hadn't emailed her back so she assumed that the coffee date was still on.

"Excited?"

Peter offered her a small smile.

"Your first few hours without Etta. You could go wild."

Olivia smiled.

"Sadly, at this point, going wild involves a bubble bath and a good book. A book where I could read more than one page."

"Books are overrated if they don't have simple words and odd morals."

"Dr Seuss doesn't count."

Peter huffed.

"It totally counts. Right Etta?"

Etta looked at Peter seriously, grabbing at his shirt as she continued to drink.

"See? She agrees with me. You can learn a lot from _Green Eggs And Ham_."

"I prefer _The Cat In The Hat_."

"Or _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."_

"That's a good one."

"I know. I didn't think Etta would stop laughing when we watched that movie."

"I think that was more the dog than anything else."

The first time Etta had met Gene, she had laughed hysterically and Gene didn't help by nibbling at her foot. Etta was the same whenever they met a dog at the park or a cat on the street. Animals seemed to amuse her hugely. Etta dropped the bottle, grinning as Peter scooped her up and rubbed her back. She let out a loud burb and Peter chuckled.

"You ever notice that we find burping so rude yet in children it's encouraged?"

"Yeah, the world is full of contradictions. Breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Olivia finished her coffee and extracted herself from the covers. It took time to go downstairs with their standard routine of Etta making her way down the stairs. Peter scooped up Etta and they left the room, Peter pausing at the top of the stairs, Olivia making her way down to the bottom.

"Ready?"

Olivia nodded.

"Let her loose."

Peter put Etta down and she sat for a moment, looking between Olivia and Peter, her face serious. She commented on the situation in baby talk before starting to climb her way down the stairs. She paused half way and flashed Olivia a grin.

"Ma."

Olivia held out her arms, returning the grin.

"Come on baby girl, you're almost there."

Etta started again and carefully made her way to the bottom of the steps and Olivia picked her up, spinning her around slightly.

"Clever girl!"

Etta laughed and clapped her hands, clearly proud of herself. They all headed to the kitchen, Olivia doing a serious mash on some bananas for Etta to make a mess of. She had started teething and the chilled banana's seemed to help with the swelling and pain.

"Omelette?"

"I'll make it. I believe it's your turn to be covered in banana mush."

She handed Etta to Peter, kissing him briefly. Peter smiled and settled himself at the breakfast bar, Etta on his lap.

"In that case, I'll have the works."

Olivia started pulling the ingredients from the fridge, flicking on the coffee machine as she went. She heard Peter laugh, glancing over her shoulder to see Etta offering him a scoop of banana off her fingers.

"At least she has manners, sharing her food."

Peter smiled as he took the banana offered, Etta giggling hysterically as Peter pretended to eat her hand as well. That was something that Olivia was grateful for. Etta was such a solid little character. Nothing seemed to faze her. She had Peter's easy smile and an infectious laugh that never seemed to stop. But Olivia could still see aspects of herself when Etta was thinking about something, the same look that Olivia found herself wearing at times. She would frown and you could see the wheels turning in her head. More dangerous still, was she had inherited her father's charm and had everyone she met wrapped around her little finger.

"And we're done."

Peter cleaned off her hands and face before closing the kitchen door and placing Etta on the floor, watching as she immediately scotched away, something about one of the chair legs grabbing her attention.

"What is it with her and the chair leg?"

"You're asking me? I'm still trying to figure out why animals are so amusing to her."

Peter chuckled as he placed her empty bowl in the sink, shifting behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her, his body moving with hers as she made the omelettes.

"Hey you."

Olivia leaned against him, enjoying the heat of his body against her own. He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Hey."

Peter kept her in his grasp as she served the omelettes.

"Do you want some toast?"

"Nope, that's good."

He released her to pour two more coffees and taking the plates to the breakfast bar. Olivia watched Etta as she focused her attention on the leg of the chair, talking in baby talk to the piece of wood.

"Our daughter is a beautiful little weirdo."

"Family like ours, what do you expect?"

Etta had lost interest in the chair leg and crawled over to Olivia, using her leg to pull herself up, tapping Olivia on the thigh.

"Ma. Up."

Olivia took another mouthful of food before pushing her plate away out of Etta's reach before lifting her onto her lap. Etta sighed and leaned her head against Olivia's chest, promptly putting her thumb in her mouth. Olivia rested her chin on the top of Etta's soft hair. She loved this time in the mornings. Just the three of them before the real world came and knocked on the door. She had perfected the technique of eating with a baby in her arms long ago and ate around Etta, who kept sucking her thumb and watching Peter.

* * *

A few hours later, Etta bathed and sleeping, Olivia started getting ready to go and meet A.J. For the first time in a very long time, Olivia didn't know what to wear. Her standard uniform of dark colours didn't seem to be the kind of thing you met someone you hadn't seen in years in. She pushed past her normal clothes and started going through the things that Rachel had given her over the years. She settled on a pair of jeans and a pheasant blouse that had intricate stitching. She felt like a bit of a hippy wearing it but she liked the way it made her look a little younger and emphasised her long arms and green eyes.

"Sexy."

Olivia offered him a smile in the mirror as he moved deeper into the room, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are bias."

"You look beautiful."

Olivia gave him a quick kiss as she slipped from his embrace to put on a little makeup. After a quick swipe of lip stick and a little mascara, she ran a brush through her hair and she was ready.

"See, this is why I love you. Some men have wives that take hours to get ready. I never have to worry about that."

Olivia frowned.

"I can't tell if that is an insult or a compliment,"

"Definitely a compliment. Plus, you look wonderful regardless."

Olivia nudged him in the stomach as she tried to find her shoes.

"Flattery huh?"

Peter shrugged.

"What can I say? A man's got to try."

Olivia pulled on her ankle boots and stood, leaning into Peter. She kissed him gently.

"Well, you certainly get bonus points."

Peter linked his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her into him.

"What kind of points?"

Peter pressed a kiss to her throat before pressing a hot trail down to her collarbone. Olivia sighed.

"Big ones."

She felt Peter smile against her throat.

"Really? I can think of a way to get even more."

He abandoned the belt loops and found the edge of her shirt instead, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her stomach. Olivia pulled away slightly.

"I have to go."

Peter frowned.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia kissed him again.

"Yes. But we will pick up where we left off tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

Olivia grinned grabbing her wallet, phone and keys and putting them into her pocket. She had never been a lover of hand bags. Peter followed her downstairs and watched as she tugged on her coat.

"Go have some fun."

Olivia pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek.

"Call me if Etta needs me ok?"

"I'm her father. I think I have things covered for a few hours."

Olivia smiled as she pulled open the front door.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia closed the door behind her, resisting the urge to go back inside and stay there. But it had to happen sometime. At some point she would have to do things without Etta. Even if it did leave a hollow feeling in her stomach and an odd ache in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N__ – Hey guys….Hopefully this will open things up a bit. Thanks for letting me help Peter and Olivia seem like normal parents for a while…._

_So as always my friends,_

_Read, enjoy and review_

_P.S – The chapter title comes from the new song from Florence +The Machine….Oddly hypnotic…seemed to fit with the chapter __ Check it out_

Chapter Three – Take What The Water Gave Me

Olivia arrived at Grinder's before A.J did, something that she was grateful for. Both of them had changed so much since college and Olivia wasn't sure if A.J had changed to the point where Olivia would not be able to find her in a crowd. Olivia ordered an iced tea, deciding that it might be a better option than yet another cup of coffee. She sipped as she waited, glancing at the clock on the wall, wondering if she had the time right. It was after twelve now and Olivia was about to give up waiting when A.J walked in. It took a second for Olivia to see her old friend in the tired face but there she was.

"Hey Olivia! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had trouble finding a parking space."

A.J strode over and gave Olivia a quick hug before nodding towards the outdoor tables.

"Do you mind if we sit outside? I'm dying for a smoke."

"Yeah sure."

A.J looked older, Olivia thought to herself as she followed her outside. There were the smallest streaks of grey in her dark hair and dark bags under her eyes. There were deep lines at the corners of her mouth, as if her face lived in the constant state of frowning. A.J turned suddenly, grabbing Olivia by the shoulders.

"Look at you. I don't think you've changed a bit."

Olivia gave her a smile.

"I think I've gotten taller and gained more than my fair share of frown lines. Oh and of course gained weight with my daughter."

A.J's eyes widened.

"Oh please tell me you have pictures."

Olivia laughed.

"Of course."

They settled themselves in their seats before Olivia pulled out her cell phone and flicked through the hundreds of pictures that were stored there, enjoying the reactions from A.J.

"Oh she's so beautiful. How old is she now?"

"Coming up to five months now. She's crawling like a maniac. She keeps me on my toes."

"She looks like you."

"Yeah but when she smiles, she looks like her Daddy. Has his charm too. She gets her more serious side from me."

A.J sat back with a sigh and lit a cigarette. She breathed in deeply before speaking again.

"I always regretted not having children. But I simply don't have the time."

Olivia went to put her phone back in her pocket but on second thought, left it on the table. Just in case.

"How is the writing?"

A.J rolled her dark eyes.

"All consuming. It's like an itch I can't get rid of."

"What are you working on now?"

"An expose on the prison system and sentencing."

"Wow."

"Not as impressive as it sounds. But I do love doing the research. It drives my editor nuts because he's the one who has to go through and dock it all."

"You were always one for the research."

A.J shrugged.

"What can I say? I love my facts."

They ordered another round of drinks when the waitress come through, Olivia adding a chocolate muffin onto her order.

"So are you and Mike-"

"We're divorced."

"Sorry. When did that happen?"

A.J frowned.

"A year ago. We had…some issues that we couldn't resolve."

"Oh."

"And that's about the sum of it. I live alone with my dog and write. Not much else happens. What about you?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Since Etta was born, she's been it. I'm meant to be working part-time but there's not much going on in my corner of the world."

"How long have you and Peter been married now?"

"Over a year. We got married as soon as we found out I was pregnant. We had wanted to get married for a while but Etta kind of pushed us into action."

"Children have a habit of doing that."

"They certainly do."

Olivia took the chance to study A.J again as she dragged on her cigarette. A.J, despite her easy conversation seemed jumpy and fidgety, as if she was expecting something more than this to happen. There's was something else too, something that Olivia could not quite put her finger on. A.J kept glancing over Olivia's shoulder and when Olivia did look where A.J's gaze was locked, she simply found an elderly man smoking a pipe and enjoying a coffee. There was nothing to point to the fact that something was happening or about too. Olivia didn't feel nervous or jumpy, all of the normal indicators that she felt something before she realized it. For the hundredth time. A.J ran her hand through her shoulder length hair, her eyes flicking around the space.

"A.J?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

A.J finally seemed to realize what she was doing, her eyes flicking back to Olivia's.

"No. Sorry, just thinking."

A.J had never been a good liar. And the smile never reached her eyes, settling heavy on the corners of her mouth.

"You seem distracted. Is everything ok?"

A.J frowned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of writer's brain that's all. I have trouble switching the little men in my head off."

Olivia, not wanting to pry, decided to drop it. She didn't know A.J well enough anymore to demand the truth.

"So Olivia, what's it like working for the FBI?"

Olivia took a sip of her drink, measuring the question. Sometimes she wished she could tell the truth. If only people knew what waited for them out there, the insanity that came with her job. Things had shifted and become far more peaceful but it didn't stop Olivia from waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now, however, she had a new reason to fight. Etta was the reason that she kept her eyes open, never completely letting her guard down. She didn't mind if it meant keeping her family safe.

"Mostly paper pushing."

"You ever kill anyone before?'

It wasn't the first time that Olivia had been asked the question, it was more the way that A.J had asked it. With her, it didn't seem to be natural curiosity.

"Yes."

"What did it feel like?"

Olivia started to get an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"A.J, I-"

"I was just wondering. I spend my time talking to criminals and I was just curious to hear it from someone who hadn't gone to prison."

The feeling spread through her body, settling on her arms, causing the tiny hairs to stand up, even though it was fairly warm.

"Honestly?"

A.J leaned in slightly, nodding, her eyes intense.

"Please."

"It's horrible."

A.J pursed her lips.

"I would imagine so."

"I don't recommend it I only did it because I had to."

"Self defence?"

"In a way. I've done it to protect the people in my team too."

"Oh."

A.J lit another cigarette and smiled slightly.

"It's nice to hear you didn't do it because of loss of temper or because it felt good."

"You need new friends."

A.J snorted.

"I need a new job."

"It's never too late."

"Ah, see that's where you are wrong. My talent lies in writing. I have to do it. Kind of like you being an agent. If I don't, I think I would go a little crazy."

Olivia smiled.

"That, I understand. It's something you have to do."

"I think it might be a little more than that."

Olivia waited for her to expand on the statement but A.J lapsed into silence.

"So, would I have read anything of yours?"

A.J smiled slightly.

"I don't write under my own name, it's all about the pseudonym."

"What name do you write under?"

"J. Oliver."

"I think Peter has one of your books in his collection."

"Which one is it?"

"I think it's the one on Ted Bundy."

"Oh yes, 'The Man Next Door.' I got death threats after that one."

Olivia frowned.

"How come?"

"Because people didn't like what I had to say. They never do. It was the same with the O.J Simpson case. Thankfully, my editor made the decision early on that my picture would not be on the books and using my real name would be a bad idea."

"So your editor gets the death threats?"

A.J smiled.

"You could say that. He doesn't mind though. He's made a lot of money off the books."

"So writing pays well then?"

"Sometimes. You just have to hit on the right topic."

"Sex and violence?"

"Something like that."

A.J sighed.

"Are you going to the reunion?"

Exactly four weeks ago, around the time that Etta had started crawling, an invitation arrived in the mail for the reunion. Olivia never thought that a slim, stiff piece of paper could be so confusing. Peter had teased her about it but she had completely forgotten about the invitation she had tucked away until now.

"I don't know."

"We should go together. You could bring Peter, make a night of it."

Olivia had to admit, it sounded like fun. Going out with Peter usually was. Not only that, but she could see the few friends she had in those days.

"Maybe."

Olivia shifted the conversation and A.J became restless all over again. It was almost a relief when A.J glanced at her watch and offered Olivia a small smile.

"I have to go. I have a meeting with my editor."

A.J stood and put a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Coffee is on me. We should do this again."

Olivia smiled.

"Definitely."

They hugged and Olivia watched as A.J strode away, still feeling unsettled. A.J had definitely changed. And it had nothing to do with getting older. It was the way she acted, the way she spoke. Something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Hey guys...thanks for the feedback,,,,,And patience. After this chapter, all bets are off._

_So..._

_Read, Enjoy and Review_

_:)_

Chapter Four – The Smile In your Eyes

Olivia made her way home, distracted and confused about her meeting with A.J. Something was there, she just didn't know what it was. In high school, A.J had a boundless enthusiasm for everything she did. It was one of the reasons that Olivia had liked her so much. Now, she seemed darker. Olivia understood that it could have something to do with her writing. After all, how much crime would be pushed in our face for you to not have some of the darkness rub off? Olivia still felt that all that she had seen tarnished some of her spirit too. When she arrived home, she barely noticed anything as she unlocked the door and shrugged off her coat.

"Hey Good-looking."

Olivia opened her mouth to comment, closing it again as she took in the sight before her. Peter was splayed across the sofa, Etta fast asleep on his chest. She smiled as she moved closer, her voice low.

"What did you do to her?"

Peter grinned.

"We played an exhausting game of hide-and-seek when you left. We had something to eat and then she passed out."

Olivia stooped down and kissed Peter.

"Did she give you too much trouble?"

Peter shook his head slightly.

"She missed you, asked where you were. I told her you were playing with friends and she got all pouty. Hence the game of hide-and-seek."

Olivia stood back again, taking in Peter's awkward position on the sofa.

"That doesn't look comfortable."

"Oh, it's not."

Olivia leaned forward again and carefully lifted Etta off Peter's chest, smiling as he groaned and shifted, trying to work the kinks out of his body. Etta opened one eye, giving Olivia a half smile.

"Ma."

She buried her face in Olivia's neck and was sleep again, her grip tight on Olivia's shirt. Olivia swayed slightly, resting her cheek on Etta's.

"She's really tired, isn't she?"

"I know how to wear her out."

Peter moved forward and kissed Olivia again.

"Did you have fun?"

Olivia frowned.

"I don't know what it was. I'm going to pop Etta down. I will exchange information for some lunch."

Peter grinned.

"It's a deal."

Olivia made her way upstairs, humming softly. She pulled closed the curtains in the nursery before placing Etta in the crib and covering her with a blanket. Etta mumbled in her sleep and turned over. Olivia flicked on the baby monitor and inched out of the room. She headed into the kitchen, settling herself at the breakfast bar as she watched Peter make their lunch.

"So, start talking."

Olivia sighed.

"Well, she still looks the same. Older, more tired but the same. I showed her pictures of Etta."

Peter smiled as he sliced the cheese.

"Of course you did."

"Hey, she asked."

"And I'm sure you protested."

Olivia frowned.

"Things got strange."

Peter placed the plate in front of her, pouring her an orange juice and getting a bowl of potato chips.

"It can't have been that bad."

"She wanted to know how it felt to kill someone."

Peter paused.

"Ok that is weird."

"I know. She passed it off, saying that she spent time with prisoners and wanted to hear it from someone who hadn't been there."

Peter swallowed his mouthful of food.

"What exactly does she do?"

"She's a writer. You have one of her books in fact."

Peter paused.

"Which one?"

"The Man Next Door."

Peter nodded.

"That's a good book. So she's J. Oliver."

"That's her. She said she got death threats for it."

"I can see why."

Olivia chewed her sandwich thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Well, it examines the life and crimes of Ted Bundy before she goes on about why he did the things he did. Considering most serial killers claim that they had a bad childhood, he's one of the few that up until he started killing, lead a perfectly normal life. He kinds of shatters that theory."

"So she talks about that whole nature versus nurture concept?"

"Yeah. It's not as controversial as her other ones though. She did one on O.J Simpson that touched on everything, including the screw ups of the police. Same with the JonBenet Ramsey case."

Olivia smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a fan."

Peter shrugged.

"She writes really well and she knows what she's talking about. She even does interviews with the families of the victim, examines the evidence and the procedure that the police followed. More importantly, she frank and honest about the whole thing."

"She's always been a great writer."

Peter frowned.

"Do you know why she writes on what she does?"

"Well, she's always been big on the truth."

"Fair enough. What else was weird?"

"She seemed restless and agitated. Like she was expecting something to happen."

Peter sighed, finishing off his sandwich.

"Could you be reading too much into it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Nope. Something was up."

"Maybe if you meet up with her more often she'll open up."

"Maybe. She asked about the reunion."

Peter smiled.

"I had forgotten about that."

"She said that the three of us should go, make a night of it."

"It could be fun."

"I know. But you know with those reunions, the whole idea is to show how great you are doing."

Peter stretched out his legs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you've done pretty well, if you ask me. You have an incredibly good looking husband for one thing."

Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"I know. Have you seen him recently? I seem to have misplaced him."

"Maybe he ran away with one of his other girlfriends."

Olivia shook her head.

"That's a shame. Oh well, I guess I will have to settle for you."

Peter smiled.

"That's good news for me."

Olivia finished her sandwich, offering Peter a small smile as she collected his empty plate.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To clean up."

Peter took the plates out of her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Leave it until later."

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Fine. But Etta will be awake soon."

"I know. So we better get started."

He slipped his hand under her shirt, tracing her spine with careful fingers. Olivia shivered.

"Really?"

Peter nodded, nipping at her neck.

"I believe that's why they call if afternoon delight."

Normally, one touch from Peter was enough for all relevant thoughts to go missing from her mind. But not today, not after the meeting with A.J. Olivia pushed away and went back to cleaning. Peter sighed.

"It's bothering you isn't it?"

Olivia nodded slightly.

"I don't know why. She's unhappy. Something is wrong. I just don't know what it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - And let the games begin :)_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Five – My Love Has Concrete Feet

Two days later, Olivia was in the living room, playing with Etta when there was a knock on the front door. She frowned at Etta.

"Who could that be, baby girl?"

Etta frowned back at her mother.

"Da?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No yet. Let's go see. Come on."

She scooped Etta up and pulled open the door. Broyles cast an impressive shadow standing the doorway. Etta squirmed in her mother's arms as she smiled as Broyles.

"Hi."

Olivia grinned at Broyles.

"That's the first time she's said that."

Broyles shook Etta's tiny hand.

"Well, she's a clever girl, aren't you Etta? You take after you Mummy in that way."

Etta squealed, clearly delighted with herself. She extended her tiny arms towards Broyles. Olivia handed Etta to Broyles, who shifted her to his hip with ease.

"Come in."

Broyles moved inside, smiling as Etta started tapping his head.

"So, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

He followed her into the kitchen, waiting as she made him a coffee. Olivia leaned against the counter, her arms across her chest.

"So, what's up?"

Broyles sat down, Etta squirming out of his lap. Olivia leaned over and closed the door.

"Just pop her on the floor."

Broyles did as she suggested and Etta settled herself by Broyles, playing with his shoelaces. Broyles glanced at Olivia, who shrugged.

"Don't ask me. She had an entire conversation with the chair leg the other day."

Broyles smiled again. Olivia loved Etta's ability to make everyone smile. Broyles wasn't the kind of man who made the action with ease and so far, Olivia had seen him smile more in the last five minutes then she had in as many years.

"How many words is she up to now?"

"Six or seven. Eight if you count the 'Hi' she just whipped put."

Broyles seemed to realize that something was missing.

"Where's your husband?"

"Oh he's doing some shopping. Etta needs some more formula and diapers."

"He's well trained."

"He loves it."

Olivia poured out two mugs of coffee and handed one to Broyles.

"So, what is going on?"

Etta had started hitting Broyles on the leg, demanding his attention again, her face serious.

"Hi."

Broyles scooped her up and started bouncing her on his lap.

"She look like you when she frowns."

"I know. Thankfully, her smile is all Peter."

There was a pause before Broyles spoke again.

"There is a very good reason I'm here."

"What?"

"Did you have coffee with an A.J Oliver the other day?"

Olivia took a seat next to Broyles, nodding slightly.

"Yes. She's on old friend. Why?"

"You were one of the last people to see her."

Olivia frowned as she thought about A.J's behaviour during their coffee.

"She was acting strange."

"How so?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Hard to describe. She was restless, asked some odd questions."

Broyles nodded.

"Did she tell you what she did?"

"Of course. She's a writer."

"It's not as simple as that. She's made some enemies over the years."

"Yeah she told me she had gotten some death threats."

Broyles frowned.

"I know that you have a full plate but I was hoping that you would take the case."

Olivia glanced at Etta. Ever since she had been born, work had taken a back seat. If she did take the case, it would be the first one since she had given birth to her daughter.

"Philip-"

"It's not a Fringe case, I know that. But it's a bit of a delicate situation and I need someone who can tread carefully. Someone I trust."

Olivia didn't know how to respond. She knew that she couldn't say no. Saying no would mean letting something far darker win over the world that she fought so hard to save. She didn't move when she heard Peter come through the front door.

"Liv, I couldn't find those diapers you were talking about so I got-"

Peter paused in the kitchen entrance, his arms full of bags, taking in Olivia and Broyles. Olivia moved forward, taking the bags and put them on the counter. Peter offered Broyles a small smile.

"Hi Broyles."

Etta wriggled in Broyles embrace.

"Hi! Da! Hi!"

Peter blinked.

"Did she just say 'Hi'?"

Olivia nodded as Peter grinned, pulling Etta into his arms.

"Hi."

Etta grinned.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hi."

Peter laughed and Etta clapped. Olivia sat down and glanced at Broyles.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Broyles nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Peter frowned, taking the seat across from her.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a case."

Peter's frowned deepened.

"I see."

"A.J is gone."

Peter nodded, pressing a kiss to Etta's cheek.

"Do you want to take it?"

Olivia found herself nodding. Even though they weren't close, A.J was still a friend. And Olivia wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive herself if the case went cold simply because Olivia wasn't willing to step up.

"It's not a Fringe case apparently. It's a delicate situation and Broyles needs someone he can trust."

"Ok."

Olivia shook her head.

"Peter, I don't have to-"

"Yes you do."

Peter balanced Etta on his lap as he leaned forward, taking Olivia's hand.

"Becoming a mother and a wife does not change who you are, Liv. Being an agent, that's part of who you are too."

Olivia glanced at Etta.

"But Etta-"

"Will be fine. Unless you plan to take her into the field with you."

Olivia managed a small smile. Peter traced her knuckles with his thumb.

"Why is it a delicate situation?"

Olivia shrugged.

"You arrived before Broyles could say."

Peter stood and poked his head out of the kitchen, beckoning Broyles back. Etta grinned.

"Hi"

Broyles smiled back.

"You know you're going to get that every time you enter room don't you?"

Peter glanced at Etta.

"Best greeting I'll ever hear. Now fill us in."

Broyles took another seat, leaning forward.

"Did A.J tell you what she was working on?"

"Yes. Something about the prison system and sentencing."

Broyles shook his head.

"She lied."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she had too. A.J was working on something that was extremely dangerous."

"Ma."

Olivia glanced at Etta again before noticing the time. No wonder she was restless it was time for her lunch.

"Keep talking."

"She is well known within the prison system. The prisoners like her. No one else does."

Olivia frowned as she mixed Etta's formula with hot water. She tested the temperature on her wrist before handing the bottle to Peter. Etta took it eagerly watching the adults around her as she had her lunch.

"Why?"

Broyles sighed.

"You ever hear of a guy called Quinton Miller?"

Olivia and Peter both nodded. Quinton Miller was a suspected serial rapist that had toyed with the city of Boston for many years. He mocked the police and left a trail of victims everywhere. The police, under pressure from the public, caught Miller claiming that there was plenty of evidence against him. He was placed on death row. The day that he was meant to be put down, more evidence was pushed forward and he was released. But he didn't have a completely clean history. Though cleared of the series of rapes, he had done time for sexual assault on more than one occasion.

"That was A.J?"

"Yes. Prisoners love her because it means that she might find something that could set them free. Or buy them more time before they die."

"But Miller was innocent. She saved his life."

"But he wasn't completely innocent. He did those other rapes and you need to see it from the victims and the families' point of view. Not only that, but in bringing that hidden evidence to light, she made a fool of plenty of people."

"But she did the right thing."

Broyles sighed.

"We know better than anyone the right thing is not always agreed upon."

Peter took the bottle off Etta as she finished, slipping her onto his shoulder, making small circles on her back.

"Could one of those people have something to do with it?"

"It's possible. But that's why I need you two. I need people who can tread carefully, not go in guns blazing."

Broyles stood.

"I need to get back to the office. But I will get those files to you. It's not much but it will be a start."

Olivia glanced at Peter before shaking her head.

"No. Get them sent to the lab."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Hey folks..._

_Not much to say. Thanks for the reviews!_

_So, as always.._

_Read, enjoy and review _

_:)_

Chapter Six – The Man Who Guards The Gates

Nothing much had changed in the lab. Even with the cases slowing, Walter continued to be more at home in the lab. Fringe cases hadn't ceased completely, they were just more manageable. After much discussion after Broyles had left last night, Olivia was more confident in her decision to move forward and take the case. A.J was one person who clearly stirred up trouble with the truth. And both Peter and Olivia were firm believers in the truth. When they had arrived at the lab, Olivia unclipped Etta from the car seat, pausing as she took in the building that had become her second home.

"Walter is going to be excited."

Peter grinned.

"I don't know. We don't have a body. And you know that he's happiest with bodily fluids."

"Then I'll distract him with Etta."

"Pair that with her new word and we'll be fine."

Olivia smiled back, swinging the baby bag over her shoulder. Peter and Olivia had decided to split the difference and spend a few hours here before heading home. Walter was overdue for a visit with Etta anyway. And he could watch her while they pored over the files and found out precisely where to start. When they arrived at the lab, Walter almost ran over to them all bouncy and excited to see Etta. He scooped her out of Olivia's arms and spun her.

"Hello beautiful darling."

"Hi Pop."

They all froze, realizing that technically, that was Etta's first proper sentence. Walter lowered Etta to eyelevel, studying her for a moment.

"Hello Etta."

Etta grinned.

"Hi Pop."

Walter smiled in return.

"Hello Etta."

"Hi Pop."

Peter turned to Olivia.

"This could go on for hours."

"You were doing it when she first said 'Hi'."

Peter shrugged.

"Well, it was pretty spectacular. She's almost five months old and now is apparently talking in complete sentences."

Olivia looked back at Walter and Etta, who were still busy exchanging 'Hi', smiling.

"Yeah, she's brilliant."

Olivia moved deeper into the lab to where Astrid was smiling at them, the files already opened in front of her.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Astrid. Did you get far before out arrival ruined everything?"

Astrid chuckled.

"No. Just got them an hour ago."

"Hi!"

Etta had turned her attention to Astrid now, whipping out her new word and banishing the powerful, charming tool. Astrid moved around the table taking her from Walter.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Etta grinned and grabbed at Astrid's hair. Olivia didn't know if was the curl, but Etta was fascinated by Astrid's hair. Thankfully, she never tugged to hard, happy to just tangle her hand in it.

"Hi!"

Astrid smiled at Olivia as she jiggled Etta gently.

"She's getting so big."

"I know. Did you happen to see much of the files?"

"Not really. Just unpacked them more than anything else."

"Ok. Well, I need to get started."

She glanced at Astrid with a small smile.

"Do you mind? Rachel will take her tomorrow, it's just-"

"It's fine Olivia. We will keep her entertained. Right Walter?"

Walter smiled widely.

"Of course. We could take her to the park!"

Walter clapped his hands and Etta did the same, mimicking her grandfather. Walter her scooped her out of Astrid's arms.

"Come along beautiful girl, let's go the park."

Olivia watched as Walter, Etta and Astrid left the lab before turning to Peter.

"Well, that was easy."

Peter offered her a grin as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"It always is with Etta. Right, what do we have?"

Olivia sighed.

"Well, I know where we should start."

"How?"

"A.J said she had a meeting with her editor."

"Who's that?"

Olivia shuffled through the paperwork, trying to find the name.

"Here we go. Edward Addison."

"Jesus, he sounds like an inventor."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"He runs the publishing company called DeVries, Kamp and Hicks."

Peter straightened.

"Ok, we will go there."

"Then we talk to Mike Cullen."

"Who?"

"A.J's ex-husband."

"We have two great suspect's right there."

Olivia sighed as she stood.

"If only it was that easy. And after that we speak to the man who reported her missing."

"And that was?"

"Quinton Miller."

* * *

When they arrived at DeVries, Kamp and Hicks, Peter let Olivia take the lead as she flashed her badge at the security guard who stood, guarding who knows what in the building. Olivia approached the receptionist, an older woman with hair that was teased to an inch of its life.

"Hi, we need to see Edward Addison."

The older woman gave Olivia a bored glare.

"Sorry but Mr Addison is busy. However, you can make an appointment to see him later in the week."

Olivia gave the woman a smile and flashed her ID.

"Actually, we would rather see him now."

The woman's whole body stiffened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Her eyes stayed on Olivia and the badge as she spoke down the phone.

"Mr Addison, the FBI are here to speak to you."

She put down the phone.

"Third floor, the office on the left."

Olivia nodded and they headed to the elevator. Peter smiled as the doors closed on the receptionist frightened face.

"Impressive."

Olivia sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for road blocks today."

Peter gave her had a quick squeeze.

"Let's see what Mr Addison says, shall we?"

When they got to the third floor, they slid to the left and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Edward Addison looked like a person trying to impersonate a lawyer. His dark suit didn't quite fit his overly round shape and his tie clashed with his shirt stretched over his stomach. He stood, rearranging his suit.

"You are the agents I assume."

Olivia offered her hand.

"Olivia Dunham."

Edward shook Olivia's hand before turning to Peter.

"Peter Bishop."

"Nice to meet you. Please take a seat."

Olivia and Peter settled themselves in the overstuffed seats, watching as Edward sat back down, his hair creaking slightly beneath him.

"I assume you are here about A.J"

"Yes. Did she make her meeting with you the other day?"

"Yes she did."

"What was it about?"

Edward sighed.

"Wage negotiations."

Olivia glanced at Peter.

"Wage negotiations?"

"Yes. Her latest book is set for release and we have two hundred thousand set for first release. We were negotiating an increase in my share."

"What is her latest book?"

Edward turned in his chair to the bookshelf just behind him, pulling out a thick book and handing it to Olivia. Olivia examined the cover that held the now familiar picture. It was Madeline McCann, the little girl who disappeared in 2007 while holidaying with her parents in Portugal.

"This is one of the best accounts of the case to date. She even runs through the possibilities of what happened to Madeline after she was taken and the profile for the man who took her."

"Do you think this will result in death threats as well?"

Edward sighed.

"With A.J's writing, the threats were to be expected. Particularly after the controversy of the Quinton Miller case."

Peter cleared his throat.

"So who would want to hurt her?"

Edward smiled slightly.

"You're looking in the wrong direction Mr Bishop."

"How so?"

"You need to talk to Mike Cullen."

"Why?"

"Do you know why they got divorced?"

Olivia shook her head and Edward smiled.

"Then you really need to do your job and bark up the right tree. I gain nothing from hurting A.J. She's my golden goose. Mike Cullen, on the other hand, had everything gain. He had been pushing and pushing to get half of her earnings. Especially since this book is going to make her a very rich woman. You need to speak to him."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Hey guys...Yeah I know, I know me and the dog thing again. Dogs make me haooy...And this story is getting dark enough to need one._

_So, as always..._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

_:)_

Chapter Seven – What Time Do We Begin?

Mike Cullen was a good looking guy. Tall, clean shaven with clear grey eyes, it was the bitterness and resentment that sat in his eyes that made him ugly. Olivia could almost feel the anger coming off him in waves. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking them both up and down.

"Can I help you?"

Olivia stuck out her hand.

"Agent Olivia Dunham and this is Peter Bishop."

"What do you want?"

Olivia glanced at Peter before speaking, her voice soft.

"A.J was reported missing. We're trying to find her."

Instantly, the hard stance diminished as he took in her words. When he finally spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Is she dead?"

"No. We just need to find her. May we come in? We have some questions for you."

Mike nodded and they followed him into his living room. It wasn't a home for Mike. There were still sealed boxes tucked into corners and it seemed colder than most. He sat in the chair, looking at Olivia for a moment before frowning.

"You're Olivia Dunham? A.J's friend?"

"That's me."

"Oh."

Mike seemed to gather himself together, rubbing his hands up and down the legs of his pants.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you and A.J get divorced?"

Mike sighed.

"We had some problems. My wife…..her writing is her world. And she forgets sometimes that their other people living in it with her. I became one of those things that she forgot."

If Edward hadn't made that comment about looking at Mike and about why they got divorced, Olivia might have believed him. But she caught the look, the fraction of real truth in his eyes. He was hiding something. Clearly, Peter felt the same because he frowned, his eyes hard.

"Was that all?"

"Does there need to be more?"

"Edward mentioned-"

"Fuck Edward! He is a money hungry bastard with bad suits. He just wants money off A.J."

"And what about you? If something should happen to A.J you would be the one to benefit. You were pushing for more money."

Mike's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, his fists clenching on his legs.

"I supported her for years! The least she could do, now that she has the money, is do the same!"

"Mike-"

Mike shot out of his seat, his chest heaving.

"You don't understand what it was like living like that! It was fucken stupid! I came home and there was nothing! No dinner, no wife, NOTHING!"

Olivia sat back slightly at the sudden flash of temper, Peter tensing beside her. How could someone go from zero to one hundred degrees in just a few seconds? Mike started to pace, his fists still clenched.

"You don't UNDERSTAND! NO ONE DOES! AND THEN SHE JUST UPS AND LEAVES ME, SAYING THAT SHE CAN'T DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE!"

His scream echoed across the small space and Peter stood, his hand out.

"You need to calm down."

Mike swung around, his fist raised and headed for Peter. Before Olivia could move, Peter caught Mike's fist, using his momentum to swing him around, twisting his arm behind his back. Mike struggled.

"LET ME GO!"

Peter pulled hard, making Mike howl and fall to the ground. Peter, now pressed close to Mike, spoke harshly in his ear.

"Stop fighting and it will stop hurting. Got it?"

Mike swore under his breath before nodding. Peter held him there for a second before releasing him. Mike stood up, dusted himself off and glared at Peter.

"Get out of my house."

Olivia stood, her hands up.

"Mike-"

Mike moved closer to Olivia and in a flash Peter was between them, pushing Mike back with a hard shove to the chest.

"Back. Off."

Both men stood glaring at each other and for a moment, Olivia was actually caught in what to do. Her hand brushed her gun. But Peter took control of the situation before she was forced to decide.

"Liv, go to the truck."

"Peter-"

"Go."

Olivia waited a heartbeat before slipping past Peter and heading out the door. She wondered if it had been a good idea the moment her foot hit the bottom step but she was wrong to doubt Peter. He was just two steps behind her.

"At least we know why A.J left him."

"Peter, he was just upset."

Peter turned to Olivia, pausing her movements with a hand on her elbow.

"Call Astrid."

"Why?"

"If she tracks down her medical records, you'll see why I was concerned about you. I've known men like him before. And they were just as dangerous."

Peter released her arm and kept walking, leaving her walking slightly behind. It only took her a second to take out her phone and dial Astrid's number.

"Hey Olivia."

"Hey Astrid. You back at the lab?"

"Yeah. It started to rain."

It wasn't until it was mentioned that Olivia started to feel the tiny spots of rain on her bare hands, head and face.

"How is Etta?"

"She's fine. She got a bit dirty at the park so Walter is giving her a bath in the sink."

Olivia's mind instantly went to the chemicals in the lab, the very ones that sometimes found their way down that sink.

"Please tell me he cleaned it out before putting her in."

She could hear Astrid's smile.

"I scrubbed it out thoroughly."

"Thank you. There should be a change of clothes in her baby bag."

"Ok. I'll check but even if there isn't Walter always has a set, remember?"

Olivia smiled. Since Etta's birth, Walter had been keeping up with her growth, always making sure that there were at least two sets of clothes at the lab for her.

"I forgot about that. Anyway, there is another reason I called."

"What's up?"

"Peter has a hunch. Can you check out A.J's medical records for me?"

"Yeah sure. What am I looking for?"

"Anything that is not normal."

"Ok. You on your way back?"

"Soon. One more stop and we'll head back."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks Astrid."

Olivia closed her phone and moved back towards the truck. She paused at the door, glancing at Peter before pulling at the handle.

"Astrid is pulling the records."

"Good. Where too now?"

"A.J's place and then Quinton Miller."

"You got the address?"

"Yeah, I managed to glance at them when we were looking at the files."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Of course you did. Where is A.J's place?"

Olivia sighed.

"Believe it or not, only three blocks from us."

"Really? She lives on Freelancer Curve?"

"Yup."

When they had first started house hunting, Olivia and Peter had first fallen in love with a home on Freelancer Curve, a small, upscale neighbourhood. But even with Walter's offer of assistance, the house was hundreds of thousands more than they could ever afford. Thankfully, they found their current home pretty soon after, loving it more than the one on Freelancer Curve. Which was good because the prices for those homes just kept getting higher and higher. A.J living there meant that she wasn't just making good money, she was making fantastic money. It didn't take them long to get there, driving down to the end of the one way street where A.J's home was located. It was three stories, with a rap around patio, large bay windows and a rolling green yard.

"Wow."

"I know. Let's just hope that she doesn't have a good alarm system."

"She won't. She has a dog."

"Really?"

"Yup. A Rottweiler I think. She said his name was Charles."

"Charles?"

"She's a writer, remember? Charles Dickens."

Peter smiled.

"Yeah, I get it."

Olivia slipped out of the truck and approached the clear fencing that lined the home, keeping her eyes and ears open for any sign of the dog. But it was silent. She glanced at Peter.

"Maybe in the house?"

"Maybe."

They both ducked through the fence and made their way to the front door. Peter knocked heavily and they both waited for barking or snuffling to indicate an animal inside.

"Excuse me but A.J's not home."

They both turned to see a small, elderly woman standing by the fence, her hand on her hip. Olivia approached her, a smile on her face.

"Do you know when she will be back?"

The woman shook her head.

"No. I have a spare key though. I had to go in and get Charles."

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't seen A.J and I was worried for the poor boy. He was crying and howling. And when I fed him, he was starving."

"Where is he?"

"I was going to take him for a walk but he wasn't interested. He's depressed."

Olivia pulled out her badge and showed it to the woman.

"Do you mind if we borrow the spare key?"

The woman thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Sure. I'm sure A.J won't mind. Give me a second."

Olivia watched as the woman shuffled her way back into her home. In a few moments she returned but she had company. Charles trailed behind her, easily reaching the woman's waist. He was a horse of a dog and Olivia ad been right about the breed, his black and tan fur shining slightly in what little sun the clouds had yet to cover.

"He's impressive, isn't he?"

The woman glanced down at Charles, who was sniffing at some grass.

"She needed him with her ex rolling around. I'm Fiona Springs by the way."

Charles had moved to the fence now, sniffing at Olivia's coat. She offered him her hand, which his sniffed, before she stroked his big head. There was a rumble of pleasure as she rubbed gently at his ears.

"Nice to meet you. Mike was coming around?"

"Yeah. But he stopped quick smart when Charles bit him for getting too close to A.J. That man has a nasty temper. He's not a vicious dog but he's a rescue. You know how they say dogs that are rescued have more to prove? Well, he proved it by protecting A.J tooth and nail."

Olivia had given up stroking Charles over the fence and opened the gate, letting the dog get closer. She knelt down, eye to eye with the big dog. She smiled as he pushed closer to her, wanting a cuddle.

"I can't imagine him hurting anyone."

Fiona smiled slightly.

"He's a big softie really. Great with kids and other animals, it's just with Mike. Charles can clearly sense something there just isn't right."

"How often did Mike come over?"

"Quite a bit when she first moved in. All you could hear was the yelling and her crying. It was horrible. I was the one who told her she needed a dog. Poor girl was completely alone, she needed the company. Oh here's the key."

Olivia stood and took the key that the woman offered, stumbling slightly as Charles leaned into her, his weight heavy against her legs. Fiona chuckled.

"He likes you."

Olivia scratched Charles on the head.

"I like him too. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome. Is A.J ok?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Ok. Don't worry about Charles, I'll take good care of him. Come on boy, we should go for that walk."

Charles perked up slightly at the word and Olivia watched as the odd pair started walking down the street. Olivia turned to Peter with a small smile.

"What a sweet dog."

"Yeah, until you go after A.J."

Peter glanced at the door.

"Shall we?"

Olivia nodded, heading up the small set of steps and slipping the key into the lock.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - Hey guys...I hope you continue to enjoy where this is headed..._

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Eight – The Stars Danced When We Were Here

The door opened easily and Olivia was instantly taken about how tidy it was. She could still smell the cleaning products. They wondered around, taking it one floor at a time before there was just one door left. And when they opened it, Olivia knew they had hit gold. Clearly A.J's study, a desk sat directly in front of the floor to ceiling window, a typewriter in the middle, a lap top right next to that.

"Does anyone even use typewriters anymore?"

Olivia smiled softly as she ran her fingers over the worn keys.

"A.J was a romantic. She liked the way the keys sang."

"Poetic."

"Her words, not mine."

Peter stood back and frowned, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Well that's not fair."

"What?"

Olivia moved next to Peter and found a large, solid looking safe. Olivia looked around the office again, realizing for the first time that while there was the odd bits of paper here and there, there were no manuscripts, not real notes. Nothing.

"Why would A.J feel the need to hide her writing? She lived alone."

Olivia shook her head.

"She was always very protective of her writing. We need to get it open."

"Birthday?"

Olivia shook her head again.

"No. A.J liked puzzles. She would never use her birthday."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Try seven, four, two and eight."

Peter did as he was told, smiling widely as the door clicked open. He turned to Olivia.

"How did you do that?"

"It was the last four digits for her phone number in college."

"I married a genius."

Peter pulled the door open. Inside, were stacks of papers and tapes. Olivia knelt beside Peter.

"She must have recorded her interviews."

"Sounds about right."

Together they pulled out the manuscripts, everything from work on Ted Bundy to the book that they saw today about Madeline McCaan, it was all there. It was the lower shelf that caught Olivia's attention. Inside clean folders were a collection of short stories and poetry, accompanied by letters of rejection from publishing houses.

"Peter, look."

Peter took the folder from her, skimming through the work.

"How could a woman who is making millions on her other work have her originals rejected?"

"I don't know. But listen to this."

Olivia cleared her throat.

**_I dream of the day I saw your eyes,_**

**_The flash, the depth and the hate_**

**_The hate was for me._**

**_You ran through your blows_**

**_Over and over again_**

**_But the bruises mean nothing_**

**_There was hate in your eyes_**

**_The flash, the_ depth**

**_The hate._**

Peter sighed.

"A.J herself supports my theory."

Olivia finally saw the truth for what it was. The issue that couldn't be resolved between Mike and A.J had nothing to do with money. It had nothing to do with her getting lost in her writing and had everything to do with Mike's temper and fists.

"He hit her."

Peter nodded slightly.

"As soon as he lost his temper, I knew. Then when he went for you, I knew it for sure."

Olivia felt an odd flash of anger. She didn't know A.J as well as she once did but it didn't matter. No woman, no _person_ should have to live through that kind of abuse alone. And A.J was alone. Her husband was beating her and God knows what else and she just took it. For six long years, she took it.

"Why didn't she tell me? I could have gotten her help."

"She was a proud woman. And I guess that pride made her not want to admit her mistake."

Olivia shook her head, unable to comprehend precisely what A.J was thinking. For years, she had seen her mother endure her step-father's abuse. For years, she and Rachel did the same. Olivia had to be the strong one. She had always considered A.J strong too.

"Liv, it doesn't make her weak."

She hated how Peter could read her mind. Perhaps it was written all over her face, the shock and disgust. Either way, she could not wrap her head around anyone tolerating being hit, being beaten by someone who claims to love you.

"I just…."

She couldn't put her thoughts into words. Perhaps it was shock, but the words wouldn't come. Peter put an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I know. You can ask her all you want when we find her."

"Can't I just shoot Mike? That will make me feel better."

"If it wasn't for Etta, I would let you. But I don't really feel like visiting you in prison."

"We could make it look like self-defence. He went for us once before."

Peter chuckled.

"I can't let you do that I'm afraid. This might help. Look at this."

Buried beneath all the writing and tapes was a thin document. Olivia glanced at the top, frowning.

"It's her Will."

"Yeah and if Mike is behind this, he is in for a nasty surprise. Look who she left her home and fortune too."

There, in the first paragraph, was a name the surprised her. Everything, from the home to the copyrights to her books would be left to Charles and Fiona Springs, her elderly neighbour and her beloved dog.

"He would get nothing."

Peter nodded.

"Yup. How much would that piss him off to learn that everything goes to a dog and an elderly woman?"

Peter stood with a sigh.

"Right, we need to get back to the lab and go through all this stuff. I'm interested to see what is on though tapes."

Peter offered Olivia a hand, tugging her off the floor and together, they gathered the paperwork and loaded up the truck. When they were about to leave, Olivia spotted Fiona Springs and Charles coming back up the street.

"Do you think she knows?"

Peter shook her head.

"No. I think she's just a nice old woman worrying about her neighbour."

They watched as Charles squatted, doing his business on the clean, green grass. Fiona simply smiled and waited, before tugging a plastic bag from her pocket, and cleaning up after the big dog. Olivia wasn't as good at reading people as Peter was but she could see what he saw. Fiona had no need for money she had plenty of her own if she was living in Freemantle Curve. And she seemed to love Charles. She really was just a nice old woman who held concern for her neighbour. Clearly, A.J trusted her enough to give her a key to her home.

"Give me a second. We should give her back the key."

Olivia slipped from the truck before Peter could protest, approaching Fiona and Charles. Charles gave a little chuff when he saw her, instantly striding over for a scratch.

"Thank you for your help Fiona."

Fiona shrugged as she accepted the key from Olivia.

"You are welcome. Are you sure you don't need to keep it?"

Olivia shook her head.

"If we need to come back-"

"Just come and see me. I have Bingo on Wednesdays, knitting club on Fridays and book club on Mondays The rest of the time I will be home. Oh, take this."

Fiona fished around in her pockets for a moment before handing Olivia a small piece of paper.

"It's my phone number. If you need any help, call me. A.J is a sweet girl. She took care of me when my husband, Rodney died. She didn't have too but she did. I want to help her, help you, anyway I can."

Olivia smiled softly.

"Thank you. Take my card if you think of anything else."

Fiona glanced at Charles, who was leaning against Olivia's leg again.

"He is the most important thing in her life."

She looked at Olivia again.

"She will be safe, right?"

"I hope so."

Fiona nodded slightly.

"Bad things tend to happen to good people, you ever notice that? Makes you wonder."

Fiona offered Olivia one last smile before starting towards her home, Charles trotting behind her. Olivia stood and watched them enter the large house, glad that A.J had at least one friend who was watching her back. One friend who knew the truth of her existence.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N__ – Hey guys…sorry about the delay. I've been working on one of my short stories while I was doing this. _

_So keep reading…_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Nine - There Is No Light Here

She knew that her being there made Peter anxious. And Olivia had to admit, despite the gun and the overly protective husband that she had by her side, the idea of sitting in a room with a man that was a convicted sex offender made her nervous. But Quinton Miller had reported A.J missing and they needed to talk to him. She could see why the victims and their families were up and arms about his release. He had hired a lawyer and had taken the state to the cleaners for wrongful imprisonment. He had himself a nice apartment in a nice area. And despite Peter's concerns, he seemed to be behaving himself. He hadn't stepped a toe out of line since he was released from prison. They introduced themselves and Quinton had ushered them in, offering them tea and coffee. When they sat down, Quinton's eyes lingered on Olivia but she ignored the chill that it sent down her spine.

"When was A.J supposed to meant to see you again?"

"Yesterday at 4:30. She's never been late and I got concerned."

Peter frowned.

"Why was she meeting you?"

Quinton smiled.

"Because we are friends."

Quinton studied Peter for a moment.

"You don't think I deserve friends?"

Peter shrugged.

"Considering what you did? No I don't."

"I made some mistakes. Everybody does. I doubt, Mr Bishop, that you are flawless."

"No but I don't rape women on my days off."

Olivia winced at Peter's words. True but not really what they needed. Quinton shrugged.

"You don't know me. And that's fine. Your thoughts and considerations don't concern me."

Peter shook his head.

"Your relationship with A.J makes no sense."

Quinton sighed.

"It does for us."

"Why was she visiting you? The truth this time."

Quinton considered Peter's demand, his eyes still shifting to Olivia, even though she had been keeping quiet.

"She wanted to do another book on me."

"What about?"

"My crimes. It's what she does."

"And that's why she was coming to see you?"

Quinton nodded, not trying to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention to Peter anymore. Olivia watched as Quinton's gaze started on her practical boots and worked its way up her legs, lingering for a moment on her chest before reaching her face. And that was it for Olivia. She had reached her creep limit. She put a surprised expression on her face, tapping her pockets for her phone and gave Peter an apologetic smile.

"I should take this."

She moved as quickly as she could out of the room and outside, the cool air making her feel slightly cleaner. She moved out of the view of the front windows so that Quinton couldn't see her and took some deep breaths. When her phone actually rang, it took her by surprise.

"Dunham."

"Hey Olivia it's Astrid. I got the records back."

"And?"

"It's not pretty. A.J had over a hundred hospital admissions in a little over four years."

"What for?"

"Things like broken ribs, nose, infections in split lips, fractured eye socket…the list is quite long."

Olivia felt sick. The list of injuries sounded too familiar to her. It was the injury list her mother had.

"Peter was right."

"About what?"

"About Mike abusing A.J. Bastard. Peter's just finishing off with Quinton now. We'll be back soon."

"Ok. You'll get to see these things for yourself."

"How exciting."

She heard Astrid chuckle before she hung up, slipping the phone back in her pocket. Ten minutes later, Peter came ambling out of Quinton's home, his hands in his pockets.

"You ok?"

Olivia nodded.

"Fine. He just made my skin crawl. Sorry I bailed like that."

Peter shrugged, offering her a crooked grin.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who finds you distracting."

* * *

Olivia refused to feel guilt about the fact that she hadn't thought much about Etta while they had been out in the field. As far as she was concerned, beautiful things like Etta belonged away from that kind of mess. But on the way back to the lab, she let thoughts of her daughter flood her mind, bathing away the horror and concern for A.J. She wanted to see her daughter, to press her lips against her soft skin and inhale that intoxicating scent that only came with babies. When they arrived at the lab, Olivia made a quick movement to Peter to be quiet and they snuck in. Astrid was sitting, going over the files. And Walter had Etta in a chair, holding up flash cards for her, repeating words to her.

"Etta, this is a dog. Can you say dog?"

Etta simply giggled and mumbled. Clearly, she thought this whole thing was hilarious. Walter, not one to ever resist Etta's giggles, simply smiled and repeated himself with the same result. He went over dog, cat, cow, pointing to Gene to make his point but Etta didn't follow. When Walter sighed and lowered his cards, Etta frowned, clearly concerned that he wasn't having as much fun in this game as she was.

"Pop. Hi!"

Walter grinned and scooped Etta up in his arms, blowing a gentle raspberry into her neck.

"Hi, precious little Etta."

He was always so gentle and careful with her. They all were but something about the way that Walter hugged her and kissed her made Olivia smile. She was just as precious to him as she was the Peter and Olivia . He was a great Pop and she had no doubt that over the years, the word 'no' would not exist when it came to Etta getting what she wanted.

"Hi!"

Peter made a show out of popping around the corner, causing Etta to squeal and try to wriggle out of Walter's embrace. After a quick glance to make sure her path was clear, Walter lowered her to the ground. Etta started crawling before she had even hit the ground, sending herself off like a little rocket to Peter's waiting arms.

"Hi! Dada!"

Peter grinned over Etta's head as she pressed her face into his neck, trying to give him a raspberry.

"I've been promoted apparently. Hey Etta, have you been good?"

Etta ignored his question now reaching for Olivia. Peter handed her off and Olivia inhaled the sweet scent of Etta as her little girl started tugging at her hair, talking in baby babble.

"Hi princess."

"Hi! Mama!"

Olivia grinned.

"Looks like I got a promotion as well. When did she start that?"

Walter smiled.

"We have been working on it since the park. She called Astrid 'Dada' and Gene 'Mama'."

Olivia chuckled, sliding Etta onto her hip, making her way over to Astrid.

"Hey Astrid. How's it going?"

"Slowly. There's plenty of information here. But no police reports, which confuses me."

Olivia frowned.

"What? She never reported him?"

"Nope. They were married for almost five years and then she filed for a divorce eighteen months ago."

"Sounds like it happened too late."

Astrid frowned as she pulled another piece of paper.

"There's something else."

"What?"

Astrid swallowed.

"She was admitted just before filing for divorce. It appeared he reached a point in the abuse of no return."

"How so?"

Astrid handed Olivia the paper, which Olivia ran over quickly, keeping it out of reach of Etta. According to the hospital, A.J had been admitted with not only severe vaginal tearing but also bleeding. She had been pregnant and Mike, the man who was supposed to love and protect her, beat and raped her. And again, A.J didn't file charges. She filed for divorce instead.

"Jesus. And here I was talking her ear off about Etta. Poor A.J."

Etta smiled when Olivia said her name, gumming her fist.

"Do you think he did it? Do you think he killed her?"

Olivia sighed.

"I would like to think so but he seemed surprised that she was missing."

"That's a shame Sounds like he would have been a good one to pull in. So what now?"

Olivia's mind flicked to the evidence that they had in the truck.

"We found some things at her home. I'll go over it tonight and hopefully find something."

"Why would someone put up with that kind of abuse?"

Olivia shrugged, thinking of her mother and all that she had tolerated before Olivia, tiny nine-year old Olivia, took control of the situation herself.

"I don't know Astrid. I really don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N__ – In celebration of finally updating my iPod with everything Florence + The Machine, I decided to drop another chapter._

_So…_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Ten – If This Should Go On

On the ride home, Olivia was quiet, lost in her thoughts. She couldn't get over all that A.J had endured, all the things that he own husband had done to her. Not only did A.J suffer through it, but she did it alone.

"Liv?"

Peter's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Do we need anything while we're out?"

Olivia quickly flicked through the supplies at home, not only for Etta but for them as well.

"Can't think of anything."

"Ok. Home it is."

Etta was fast asleep when they pulled into the driveway. Walter had a fantastic talent when it came to wearing his granddaughter out. Peter unclipped Etta from the car seat, slinging the baby bag over his shoulder and Olivia gathered the evidence they found in A.J's home, following him inside. She shrugged off her coat and headed to the kitchen, knowing that there was a long night ahead of her. She wanted to have some sort of lead when they got started in the morning. She could hear Peter moving softly upstairs, getting Etta ready for bed. He knew that for now, she needed to focus. She decided to use the breakfast bar as the perfect site for spreading out the paperwork. She separated it all out, the tapes and the manuscripts before heading upstairs. She needed that old school tape player that she still had somewhere in her closet. She found it, changed the batteries and paused at the nursery. Peter was standing in the middle of the room, swaying slightly and singing softly to Etta, now changed into her pyjamas and fast asleep on her Daddy's arms. Olivia knew that Peter loved these times, getting Etta up and putting her to bed were the highlight for him. He always said that some of his best memories of Walter were when he would put Peter to bed and they would talk or Walter would tell him a story. He wanted Etta to have those memories too, talking and singing to her even when she was fast asleep.

"Hey."

He raised his head and smiled softly.

"She looks like you when she sleeps."

Olivia moved deeper into the room, putting her arms around Peter's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I still thinks she looks like you. Especially when she smiles."

Olivia pressed a kiss to Etta's head, inhaling her beautiful, clean scent. Peter shifted away, kissing Etta before placing her into the crib and tucking her in. He flicked on the baby monitor and followed Olivia out of room, trailing her downstairs.

"Do you want some tea?"

"Coffee might be better. I get the feeling I might need it."

Peter smiled and started making the coffee. He leant against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"You were quiet on the way home."

"Did Astrid tell you about the medical reports?"

"No. Was I right?"

"Sadly, yes. But it was far worse than I expected."

Peter frowned.

"How so?"

"A.J was pregnant."

"And?"

"Mike beat her, raped her and caused her to have a miscarriage."

"And I'm guessing that there are no police reports."

"Right again."

Olivia sighed as she sunk into a seat.

"I don't understand. He basically tortured her and she stayed with him for years. The turning point came with her rape but it should have come with the first hit."

Peter remained silent as he made their coffee's, letting her talk.

"I never understood why woman stay with men who hurt them like that. In fact, I never understood how men did that. How can you do that to someone you claim to love? My mother tolerated that for years and you know what? I hated her for it. I hated her for putting up with it and I hated her for making Rachel and I deal with it too."

Olivia finally ran out of steam, shocked to find her face wet with tears. She didn't talk about this often, never had a need to. She didn't like thinking about her past, the same past that made her the person she was. The same past that made her have issues with relationships and trust. The same past that made her build up walls between her and the people who loved her. Peter stirred a sugar into her coffee before placing it in front of her. He took the seat across from her, taking her hand in his. He leaned forward to brush the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"You needed that, huh?"

"I think so."

"I haven't heard you talk about like your past like that before."

"Well, this is hitting close to home. Do you know what really gets me?"

"What?"

"The fact that she did it all alone. I don't know what's sadder. The fact that she went through all of that or the fact that the only people who seem to care she is missing are a convicted rapist, her money hungry editor and her abusive ex."

"Don't forget Fiona Sparks."

"Seems like she's the only one who cared enough to be involved. I'm going to give her a call tomorrow, talk to her properly and find out what she knows."

"So A.J has no other family?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Her parents died when she was on college, she has no siblings, no aunts or uncles. Nothing."

"At least you had Rachel. And we have A.J's back now. We'll figure it out."

Peter released her hand and they settled down to work. It didn't take long for Olivia to find an envelope tucked in the rejected manuscripts , something she hadn't noticed before. She pulled out the papers, freezing slightly.

"Peter, look at this."

There were ten in total, all neatly typed on normal printing paper. She spread them out across the breakfast bar, reading over them again and again. All held a terrible promise. And suddenly Olivia knew why A.J had been acting the way she had been when they had their coffee. Each with a single sentence swimming in the broad sea of white on the paper.

_**I am watching you.**_

Olivia glanced at the second one, her stomach starting to sink.

_**For a woman of truth, you tell so many lies**_

The third was slightly longer.

_**You don't see me but I see what you do. I watch as you continue to spread your lies.**_

Threat after threat were held in the pages, each getting more and more threatening. The final letter held the most horrific promise.

_**I need to speak to you. Clearly you have not heard what I have been trying to tell you. I will make sure you know the truth. I will ensure that you know what I can do.**_

In each corner, in vivid red ink, were dates. Olivia presumed that they were put there by A.J herself. If it was the author of the letters then surely he would have typed it, as he had his threats. Peter moved away from the breakfast bar and got a clear re-sealable bag from the bottom kitchen drawer. He took each letter carefully at a corner before putting them into the bag.

"We should get these checked for prints."

Olivia nodded numbly. Is that why A.J had reached out to her and then just lost her nerve? Was she trying to tell Olivia what was going on the whole time?

"Liv, you can't blame yourself. You're not a mind reader."

"I know."

Olivia sighed and pulled herself out of the thoughts, focusing instead on the tapes. She put one head phone in her ear, rewound the first tape and hit play.

"_**You know what gets me? Alfonso seems different to the other criminals. Most hold remorse, even pride in their actions but Alfonso…he seems to be indifferent. It bothers me.**_

_**He forgets things too. You would think, after killing so many woman, that he would remember everything, right down to the tiniest detail. On our last interview, he actually stumbled over one of their names. **_

_**I haven't met anyone like him before. Is it him? Is it me? Or have I finally found a killer that has no redeeming feature? I know it sounds stupid, but most of them do. Like Scout Segal. He murdered a man and it didn't come out until later that he did it because the bastard was molesting his daughter. He was protecting his only child. Or Victor Stanley, who killed his mother because she was trying to kill him. **_

_**I need to consult Heather on this one I think. Fiona might know something that could help too. I forget that she's a bit of a know it all when it comes to these things"**_

The tape ended and Olivia ejected it, flipping it over. Who the hell was Heather? She hit play again, closing her eyes and focusing on A.J's voice.

"_**Alfonso Culter, 32 years old. Charged with the rape and murder of at least fourteen women over a five year period. He lays claim to other victims but there is no evidence to connect him with other crimes and some women remain missing, with police suspecting some sort of link to Alfonso. Starting criminal career at seven, peeking into neighbours windows. Escalated to rape around the age of thirteen, raping a twelve year old girl on a camping trip. Placed into a juvenile facility for two years before being released on good behaviour. Media labelled him 'The Barbie Doll' killer because his M.O was tall, slim and blonde. He has been sentenced to life, even though he continues to push for parole."**_

Olivia heard the drag of seats being shifted and the sound of another person breathing.

"_**Ready Alfonso?"**_

"_**Yup. Where do you want me to begin? How does this work?"**_

"_**Basically, you just tell me about your life and why you ended up here in prison."**_

"_**Ok. I guess I'll start with my parents, if that is alright."**_

"_**Wherever you feel most comfortable."**_

"_**My mother and my father were both strict Christians. You broke a rule, you got a beating. You kept your head down and you did as you were told. We went to church for times a week and there was no such thing as praying too much. If something went wrong, God was punishing you or trying to teach you a lesson."**_

"_**When did you know you were different?"**_

"_**I was five. I remember it so clearly. It was like something clicked into place."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**There was this cat, one that used to slink around the neighbourhood. I shot it was a B.B gun. After that, I found animals and killed them. I used to get excited and then would watch women in their homes, walking around getting changed. That was more exciting still. Something about them not seeing me gave me a sense of control."**_

Olivia hit the stop button. She didn't need those images in her head right now. She made a quick note of the Alfonso's name and the media tag, as well as the name of Heather and put in the next tape. It was much the same again, only this time with a man called Timothy Greene, a man who's crimes focused on black people, who he called an abomination. Tape after tape, interviewing killers, rapists, paedophiles. Over and over again, they spoke of their crimes with casual ease, readily opening up to A.J, who seemed to use her charm to somehow get these men to talk. Olivia paused, stretching, glancing at the wall clock. They had been at it for almost four hours now.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

He didn't glance up from the manuscript he was reading.

"She's mentioned someone we need to track down."

Peter glanced up, his attention now on Olivia.

"Who?"

"Someone named Heather."

"No last name?"

"Nope. But Fiona might know."

"Seems to me that she might know more than we are giving her credit for."

Olivia smiled slightly, nodding at the paper in Peter's hand.

"What's that?"

"An outline for her next book. And it's good too."

"What's it about?"

Peter flipped the papers back to the beginning, flashing the cover page to her.

"The Devil's Hidden Horns. Nice title."

"I thought so. It's interviews with killers, rapists and paedophiles. She seems to want to give them a face."

"As if someone needs a face to go along with their nightmares."

Peter shook his head, frowning slightly.

"It's more than that. I don't know what it is but she seems to be searching for something."

"Is an Alfonso Culter in there?"

Peter licked through the pages trying to spot the name, shaking his head slightly.

"It doesn't look like it. Why?"

"She mentioned in one of her tapes that something about him doesn't sit right with her."

"Who is he?"

"The Barbie Doll killer? Remember him?"

"Sadly yes. Did she say what it was?"

"No. But I think we might need to talk to him ourselves."

Peter nodded.

"Maybe a few others too. I want to know what they gain from all of this."

Olivia sat back slightly, her arms across her chest.

"Do you think that maybe she got into all of this because of what happened to her?"

"Maybe. Or maybe she's just fascinated by it. Or seeking answers."

Olivia shook her head.

"You can't find answers in the dark, Peter."

Peter frowned.

"That's the problem. You can find a lot of things in the dark. And none of it good."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – The Silver Lining Is You

Peter protested, as she knew he would but he didn't put up much of a fight. He frowned over the top of Etta's head.

"You'll call if you need anything, right?"

Olivia grinned.

"I hardly think Fiona Spark poses a threat to anyone."

Peter relaxed slightly.

"Ok I'll give you that one."

Olivia tugged one her coat, making sure her gun was on her hip. Rachel couldn't pick Etta up for another hour but Olivia was far too restless to wait. Even though she only had a couple of hours sleep under her belt, she could feel the hum of the case in her veins, urging her on. The echo of A.J's voice pushed her forward too. She wanted to find her friend, needed to find her.

"So Rachel will-"

"Be here at ten, I know. I'll meet up with you the lab?"

Olivia nodded as she patted her pockets one last time before to make sure she had everything leaning forward and kissing Peter. She ran a hand over Etta's head.

"Be good, baby girl."

Etta grinned and Olivia was still smiling as she finally made her way out the door.

* * *

She had done the decent thing and had called Fiona earlier that morning. So when Olivia pulled up in front of her home, Fiona was waiting on her front porch, Charles by her side, gently rocking in her chair. Charles leapt up the moment he spotted Olivia, snuffing as she got closer.

"Hey Charles."

He whined softly and pressed closer to her and she took a moment to give his head a completely scratch before heading to the porch, Charles close on her heels.

"Hi Fiona."

"Good morning Agent Dunham."

"Olivia, please."

Fiona nodded with a small smile.

"So polite."

"Comes with the job."

"Please have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea? Or coffee? I made some fresh lemonade last night, that should be nice and chilled by now."

"Lemonade sounds wonderful."

Fiona nodded and disappeared inside and Olivia sat down in a worn, comfortable seat, Charles settling beside her, leaning on her leg. She rubbed his head without much thought, her eyes wondering the quiet neighbourhood. It seemed like a perfect place to get lost in your thoughts, the lull of the city far, far away. Trees protected privacy and neighbours seemed to know each other here. It really was rather beautiful.

"Here we go my dear."

Olivia accepted the drink, the glass cool against her fingertips but paused when she caught Fiona shaking her head.

"You need to have the final ingredient."

Olivia extended the glass and watched as Fiona squeezed out some juice from a slice of lime before dropping it into the lemonade.

"There we go."

Olivia sipped the drink, tangy and not overly sweet, it was perfect and the chill from the ice made her feel a little more alert.

"That is wonderful. Thank you."

"You are welcome my dear. Now, you never did say what you needed from me when you called this morning."

"I wanted to know more about your relationship with A.J. When did you first meet her?"

"Oh, about two years ago. She was wondering down the street and she paused outside of the house. It was up for sale, had been for a while. I went to talk to her. It was a brief conversation and then she left. Six months later, she moved in."

"When did you start being friendly with her?"

Fiona sighed and Olivia caught the flash of sadness.

"When my Rodney died."

"I'm sorry."

Fiona smiled softly.

"He was a great husband. We met when we were just fifteen. We were married two years later and my son Miles as born two years after that. It was just us after Miles died."

"How did he die?"

"He was epileptic. Mild for most of his life but after he turned twelve, the seizures got worse. One night, he went to bed and simply never woke up. He had a massive seizure in his sleep."

Olivia swallowed. It was every parent's worst nightmare, dying before their children. It wasn't meant to go like that.

"It made it easier that it was something to do with his health rather than a tragic accident. I had twelve wonderful years with my son and for that I will always be grateful. Would you like to see a picture?"

"Sure."

Fiona leaned forward, her hand disappearing into the pocket of her pants. She pulled out a faded picture, curling slightly at the edges ,well-worn and well-loved. She handed it to Olivia with a soft smile.

"This was the day after he turned twelve."

Miles was a gorgeous little boy, all dark curls and wide grin. He was swinging from a thick branch under a tree, his skinny arms somehow holding his weight.

"He's a cutie"

"It's the smile. He got it off his father."

"Sound like my daughter. She's the same."

The words about Etta were out before she could stop them. Fiona made her feel strangely comfortable and she could see why A.J had chosen to open up to her. Usually, Peter and Etta weren't mentioned when they were on a case. You never knew who might be listening. Peter was the same, keeping Olivia and Etta to himself.

"You have a daughter?"

Olivia couldn't help the smile.

"Yes. Henrietta Elizabeth. She's Etta for short. She's almost five months old now."

Olivia pulled out her phone, showing Fiona the pictures that were always close at hand.

"Oh she is simply beautiful."

"I like to think so."

"You're right, she does have a stunning smile."

"She gets her serious look from me. It's usually right before she gets herself into trouble."

She paused on a picture of Peter and Etta, one of her favourite ones. It was same one she had gotten printed out and added into the family album that Peter was always obsessing about. Etta and Peter were both laughing about something, Etta's tiny face scrunched up, flashing that gummy grin.

"Oh so that handsome man you were with yesterday-"

"Yup. He's my husband."

"Well, you have a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

Fiona sighed, sipping at her drink.

"I was out here, crying, rather beside myself when I saw A.J watching me. She ducked back inside and came back out a few moments later, holding a bottle of brandy. She came over and we sat and drank until the sun lowered and the bugs starting coming out to feast."

"So she approached you?"

"Yes, she did. She just listened as I ranted and raved. I was angry that Rodney had left me. It was irrational. He wasn't to blame. He had always had a funny heart. It just finally caught up with him."

"It's normal to be angry."

"It took me a little while to understand that. From then on, every night, A.J would come over and we would talk. At first, she didn't want to talk about herself, asking me about Rodney and Miles and our lives together. It took a couple of months before she seemed to realize that I could be trusted and she started talking."

"What about?"

"First her job and then about Mike. That's when I mentioned that she should get a dog. The only creature I could ever think of that made a perfect combination of company and security system."

Olivia glanced down at Charles, who had lay near her feet, his body still pressed into Olivia's leg. She could see how that would work. She didn't know many criminals that would go near a house with that huge dog sitting there waiting for them.

"She wanted a little dog but she fell in love with Charles and he with her. Completely devoted. A.J had a tendency to forget herself sometimes, not eating, not sleeping but she never neglected Charles. Only the best food for her boy, let me tell you."

Charles whined lightly at the sound of his name and Olivia ran her fingers over his ears.

"Fiona?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you report A.J missing?"

Fiona shook her head.

"When A.J was writing, she often got a little lost. I knew that she was working on something, so I didn't bother her. I just assumed that I kept missing her. By the time I realized that something was wrong, you were already here."

"I see."

"Do you think Mike did this?"

Fiona's voice was soft but it didn't matter, it still held a hard, angry edge.

"I don't know Fiona."

"You know what he did to her, don't you?"

Olivia nodded.

"Do you know why she didn't report him to the police? She had more than enough evidence to get him put into jail."

"Love is a funny thing. She kept telling me that she still remembered the way he was when they first met."

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think A.J could really put her finger on it either. For a smart girl, she was rather blind."

"How often did he come over?"

"Before Charles, at least once a week. I was over there more than once, making sure that I went over as soon as I saw his car. He behaved himself when I was there, but I hate to think what he did when she was alone."

"And then after Charles?"

Fiona shook her head.

"Just the once, when Charles attacked him. A.J was in a panic, thinking that Mike would have him put down. I told her he wouldn't dare because the police would demand to know the circumstance of the attack."

Olivia nodded, taking a deep pull on her glass of lemonade.

"Fiona, A.J mentioned you in one of her tapes."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she said she was going to ask you some questions about an Alfonso Cutler."

Fiona frowned.

"No, she never did."

"Why would she need to ask you about that?"

"She passed things by me sometimes. I have a slightly morbid obsession. I like serial killers, you know cold cases and the such."

"But she never mentioned that name to you?"

"No. Why?"

"She interviewed him said that he seemed a little off to her."

Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know what that would have been about."

"What about the name Heather? Do you know it?"

Fiona smiled.

"Now that one I know. Heather Fogleigh. Spelt L-E-I-G-H"

"Who is she?"

"A criminologist that A.J consulted with sometimes. She would use her to do the research, create profiles, you know things like that. I met Heather last time she was here. A fascinating woman."

Olivia noticed the sound of a car but ignored it until she felt Charles stiffen against her leg. He raised his big head, a growl emerging from low in his chest. Olivia, glanced up following where Charles had his eyes locked. A blue sedan had made its way down the narrow road, parking just behind Olivia's truck. Charles started barking as Mike emerged from the car, his whole body vibrating against Olivia's leg. Mike looked up, taking in Olivia and Fiona sitting on the porch. He said nothing, keeping his head down and heading to the front door. Olivia stood before he had a chance to go for the door handle.

"Mr Cullen, may I help you?"

Mike raised his eyes with a frown.

"No, you may not. I know what I want."

"I'm afraid Mr Cullen, that A.J's home remains part of our on-going investigation at the moment."

"So?"

Olivia could feel Mike watching her as she stepped off Fiona's porch and made her way up A.J's little path until she was in front of Mike. She hadn't realized that both Charles and Fiona had followed her until she heard Fiona whisper softly to Charles.

"Watch, Charles."

She heard Charles huff, his hot breath traveling across her leg. Olivia frowned.

"She is still missing and the home needs to be searched top to bottom for evidence. What is it that you need?"

Mike's eyes flicked towards the door.

"Something personal."

"Does it belong to you?"

"Everything she owns belongs, in some part, to me."

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't scared of Mike. He was scum. She didn't feel pity either, she felt nothing but revulsion.

"Actually, since you are divorced, you have no claim on anything in that house. So, Mr Cullen, you need to leave."

She saw the clenching off the fists and the way he stiffened but she didn't back down. She wasn't a kid anymore. Raising a fist at her didn't cause her fear, it simply hardened her resolve and made her hatred blaze brighter.

"I need to get into the house."

"Why?"

"Because you know, as well as I, that A.J is dead. And I know that she did the right thing and left everything to me."

"A.J is missing. And we will find her."

Mike sighed.

"I have every right-"

"You have no rights here. You need to leave. Or I will arrest you for tampering with evidence. Your choice."

She saw the anger flash in his eyes a second before he moved and she managed to turn her body, the blow glancing off her cheek. It still carried enough force to push her back, causing her to stumble. She watched, her eyes tearing from the blow, as Charles leapt at Mike, teeth bared, going for his arm. He latched on with a tight grip, causing Mike to scream. Olivia ignored the ache in her face and moved forward again, grabbing Mike by the back of his shirt.

"GET THIS FUCKEN DOG OFF ME!"

Fiona moved forward, kicking Mike hard before turning to Charles, her voice soft.

"Charles, drop."

Olivia could almost see Charles considering the order before, somewhat reluctantly, releasing Mike's arm. Olivia ignored the blood and howl of pain from Mike, pulling his arms behind his back, slipping on a set of cuffs. She left him there, face down in the dirt, as she ran a hand over her cheek. It was already starting to swell.

"Oh dear, are you ok?"

Fiona was by her side, her hands soft and crinkled as she examined Olivia's cheek with a critical eye.

"I'm fine."

"That's going to leave a bruise. Your husband won't be happy."

Olivia managed a smile before dragging Mike up. He kept struggling until Charles moved to her side, gazing at Mike, teeth bloodied and bared in a silent warning. Mike got the hint and stopped struggling, his protests dying on his lips.

"Well, now you've done it Mr Cullen. Assaulting a federal agent is always a bad move."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - I am so sorry for the delay! I moved and then started a war with my internet company. Now, I just wanted to explain something before you read this. I have been through my share of trauma and as much as I would like to say that if confronted, my reaction would be one of violence, I think that in all honesty, I would freeze._

_So let me know what you think._

_I will be posting three chapters tonight._

_Sorry again - But remember..._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Twelve – Feel It In The Hollows Of My Eyelids

Olivia dragged Mike Cullen from the truck and into the FBI building. She wanted answers. And she wanted them now. She dragged him down into the depths of the building, pushing him into the interview room. She left him in there, heading to the staff room. She needed something cold for her face. She grabbed some ice from the freezer, wrapping it in a few paper towels and pressing it to her face with a sigh.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

Peter stood in the door way, eyes blazing, his body stiff.

"I'm fine."

Peter huffed and moved closer, moving the makeshift icepack from her face. She hadn't had a chance to see the damage yet but judging by Peter's face, it wasn't too good.

"Who called you?"

"Broyles. As soon as you checked in with him, he checked in with me."

Olivia sighed and pressed the ice back to her cheek.

"If it helps, A.J's dog, Charles, tore into his arm again trying to protect me."

"Remind me to get that dog a steak."

"I dodged the brunt of it."

"Why was he at the house?"

"He was trying to get in. I think he was trying to get A.J's Will. He's under the delusion that A.J is dead and she left everything to him."

"What does your gut say?"

"She's not dead. And because I refuse to believe otherwise. Now, I want to go and talk to that bastard."

Peter trailed her as she moved back to the room where Mike was sitting, nursing his bitten arm. It was the blood that triggered something for Olivia. She remembered how her step-father had insisted on painting the cream walls in the house a different colour to hide the blood. It was just another mask for the abuse. The years spent hearing flesh being hit through the thin walls accompanied by the quiet wails from her mother. Years of fearing her step-fathers shadow. Of going home and never knowing what she was walking into. Would he be in a good mood or a bad one? When she was a little older, she figured that if she glanced into the bin before she got into the house, she would know if he was drunk or not. She found herself frozen, her blood stiff in her veins.

"Liv?"

She was so lost in thought that she flinched when Peter touched her shoulder. He instantly dropped his hand.

"Liv? Are you ok?"

She felt her heart start that frightened hammer, something she hadn't felt since she was a child. And it made her angry. The fear was still thick in her throat and on her tongue when she spoke.

"I need to talk to Heather Fogleigh."

"Who?"

She ignored his question, already moving away from the room.

"Can you question him? About everything."

She ignored Peter's protests, pushing her way out of the corridor. She headed straight for the bathroom. She didn't know what was wrong but she needed to get herself together. She went in and stood over the sink, her knuckles white as she gripped the porcelain. Her cheek had gone from the red she had been expecting to the beginning of a bruise the started beneath her eye and faded as it travelled to the edge of her mouth. It must have been more than a glance. It had to be for that kind of result. She splashed cold water on her face, drying it off with rough paper towel and leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself. With a shaky hand, she took out her phone and started going through the pictures of Etta. Her daughter had a steadying effect on her, somehow pulling everything into focus. It had worked before and it worked again. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was Agent Olivia Dunham again, no trace of the scared child she had felt like five minutes ago.

* * *

"Agent Dunham! How nice to see you. How is married life?"

Agent Reece Burgess was an agent who had adopted Olivia when he had first joined the bureau. She didn't invite it but she had to admit, it was hard not to like the enthusiastic, friendly and oddly charming Burgess. She had taken him under her wing, taught him a few of the ropes, giving him hints and clues as to how to make his mark. And he had. He had gone from whipping boy, a standard position for the new guy, to a trusted member of the specialty unit that focused on missing kids. He had a knack for getting suspects to talk and had the ability to put people at ease. When Olivia had first met Burgess, she didn't think he would last. She had never been happier to be proven wrong. Olivia forced a smile.

"Hey Reece, how are you?"

They exchanged a quick hug before Reece stepped back.

"You look stunning. Clearly marriage and motherhood agree with you."

"Flattery, Reece, will get you everywhere. How have you been?"

"Great. I've been going out with a brilliant woman for the last six months and we solved three cold cases in the last four months."

"I'm impressed."

"What brings you to the gallows?"

"I've just brought a suspect in. And I need to find someone on the database."

"Who?"

Olivia paused before she answered. She trusted Reece. He had proved his worth more than once.

"Heather Fogleigh."

The colour drained from Reece's face.

"Why?"

"Oh, she was mentioned as a consultant to a writer that I'm trying to find."

"Is that all?"

Olivia frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

Reece took her elbow, tugging her into a quiet corner.

"Heather, she's the woman who has been tolerating me for the last six months."

"She works here?"

Reece nodded slightly.

"We're trying to keep things quiet. Not for much longer though."

"Why?"

"Because I want to propose to her."

Olivia smiled and pulled Reece into a hug.

"That's incredible. Congratulations."

Reece shook his head.

"She hasn't said yes yet. Come on, her office is this way."

Olivia wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard of Heather Fogleigh before. The FBI being the large network that it is, some people just flew under the radar. She followed Reece to the elevator.

"What does she do?"

"Profiler and criminologist. She knows everything there is to know about criminals. She get requests from all over the world."

"Impressive."

Reece smiled slightly.

"She certainly is."

They stepped out of the elevator and made their way down to the end of a hallway and Reece knocked loudly before entering the office.

"Hi Babe. I'll be ready for-"

The words died on Heather's lips as Olivia followed Reece in. Heather Fogleigh, much like any of the women who worked for the FBI, defied the stereotype. Olivia didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this. Heather was tall and willowy with sharp features, almond shaped eyes and red hair that brushed her delicate shoulders. She was stunning, a woman that would stand out wherever she went.

"Agent Dunham, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Olivia extended her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

Reece offered them both a smile as he slipped from the room.

"I'll leave you ladies to it."

Heather indicated a seat and Olivia sunk into it, watching as Heather closed some files, stacking them neatly on the corner of her desk.

"Reece speaks highly of you."

Olivia smiled.

"I was about to say the same about you. He's a good man."

The slight blush on Heather's high cheeks made Olivia fairly certain that when Reece got around to proposing, Heather would be saying yes.

"That, he is. It really is nice to finally meet you. Even before I met Reece, the stories the circulated the office were fairly incredible."

"I can happily say, take it all with a grain of salt."

Heather laughed softly.

"Good to know. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you know an author by the name of A.J Olivier?"

Heather nodded.

"I've been assisting A.J for almost two years now. In fact, I was meant to see her this afternoon. Why?"

"A.J is missing."

Heather sunk back in her seat slightly.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Not yet."

"Could it be to do with her writing? She was always dealing with some very suspicious characters."

"We're not one hundred percent sure yet. But your name came up in one of her recordings."

"In what context?"

"She wanted to talk to you about Alfonso Culter."

Heather frowned.

"She's never mentioned him to me before."

"He's in prison. He's the Barbie Doll Killer."

Heather nodded slightly.

"That name I know. He was all over the papers for a while there."

"A.J said that she was suspicious about something to do with his interview. Perhaps that was what she wanted to discuss with you."

"Possibly. Is there any way that I could get a copy of that tape?"

"Sure. Are you in the office for the rest of the day?"

Heather nodded.

"Of course. I have lunch plans with Reece but otherwise, I'll be here. You're welcome to join us if you like."

Olivia shook off the invitation.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm in the middle of a case and I'm afraid that I will not be the best company. In what way did you assist A.J?"

"Just with the men that she would speak to, profiles and such, helping her dissect the minds of mad men."

"Just men? No women?"

Heather shook her head.

"No. A.J had a particular passion for dissecting the crimes of men. I'm not sure why but she impressed me with her research and passion."

"How did she contact you?"

"Simply left me a message. At first, I thought that she was a reporter so ignored it. She kept calling and I finally relented. We met for coffee and we started talking."

"How often did you see her?"

"Two or three times for each book."

"For free?"

Heather smiled.

"She gave me credit and even got me a car last Christmas. I have enough paid work here. This was more fun than anything else."

Olivia was about to comment when her phone rang. She wrangled it from her pocket and glanced at the screen. It was Peter. She glanced at Heather.

"Excuse me."

She ducked from the room, sighing before she answered.

"Dunham."

She could hear the frown in Peter's voice.

"We need to talk."

"Peter-"

"No arguments."

"I'm in the middle of questioning Heather Fogleigh."

"Well, when you're finished, I'll be at the lab. Cullen's in custody."

"Peter, please don't be angry."

The plea came from the dark place in her memories, the same one where there was never any light. She didn't expect him to understand, because no matter how hard he tried, he never could. But she needed him to not be upset with her, to know that she could no more understand her reaction to Mike Cullen then she could the working of Walter's brain. Peter's sigh was deep and sad.

"I'm not angry. I just….I simply need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to stay out of trouble."

Olivia smiled as she put her phone back into her pocket and headed back into Heather's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Hardest Of Hearts

Olivia ducked out of another invitation for lunch and she parted with a promise to catch up when the case was over. She flicked Peter a quick text before heading to the lab, refusing to feel hesitant over speaking to Peter. She was still getting used to sharing herself with him, even after all this time. A life-long habit of keeping things quiet was a hard habit to break. Not that it deterred Peter. He was like a dog with a bone, pushing at just the right places to get her to talk. She still found it scary, far more intimate than anything else that she had ever experienced. But she was learning that Peter, of all the people in her life, was the one person that she could never keep that part of her from. He was her husband and if there marriage was to survive there could be no secrets and no lies. When she arrived at the lab, Peter was waiting for her out front, two coffees in his hand. She offered him a small smile.

"Hey."

He handed her a coffee and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, taking her hand in his.

"Let's walk."

She frowned.

"We have work-"

"It can wait ten minutes."

They walked in silence, sipping at their coffees as they followed the path away from the lab and onto the street.

"What did Mike say? Did he admit to the abuse?"

Peter shook his head.

"I'm not telling you anything until I know what happened in there."

The fear she felt, it seemed absurd now. She felt foolish. Why had she reacted like that?

"I don't know what happened."

"I think I do."

"Care to share?"

"You simply pushed it all aside. I know you Liv, that's what you do."

"I kind of had to. I wasn't going to let him win."

"But pushing it aside didn't make it go away. When you were standing there, looking at him, no _through _him, I saw your terror. I saw anger and fear. I saw a lost little girl who had to endure things no kid ever should."

"Everyone has skeletons."

"You don't have skeletons, Liv. You have still fleshy bodies running around. And it concerns me that you've never really dealt with it."

"Well, it's stupid. I'm an adult, an FBI agent, what reason do I have to linger in something that happened so damn long ago?"

Peter shook her head.

"That kind of past leaves scars. You need to talk to someone about it."

"I talk to you."

She offered him a half smile, trying to get out of having to sit in front of a stranger and talk to them the same way she did with the people she loved.

"I mean a professional."

"It will go on my record Peter, you know that."

Peter squeezed her hand.

"We will work around the system. Can you at least promise me that you will think about it?"

Olivia nodded.

"Deal."

He released her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Ok, first of all, tell me what happened with Heather Fogleigh."

They settled themselves on a bench, still sipping their coffees.

"She actually works for the FBI. She's a profiler and criminologist."

"So she consulted with A.J?"

Olivia nodded.

"For the last two years."

"Interesting."

"She wanted to hear that tape where A.J talked about Alfonso Culter. I'm going to pop home and grab the tape for her. Perhaps she can figure out what A.J was so suspicious about. So, are you going to tell me what happened with Mike? Did he confess to the abuse?"

"Oh my dear wife, if only it was that easy. He had an answer for everything. Going by what he said, apparently A.J was terribly clumsy . I had a few issues containing him so I dealt with it and then he was processed for the assault on you."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that he hadn't done to anyone else. How is your face anyway?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, exploring the wound with soft fingers. Olivia closed her eyes, enjoying gentle caress. Peter leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss over the bruise.

"Does it hurt?"

Olivia offered him a small smile.

"Not anymore."

Olivia reclaimed Peter's hand as her phone began to ring.

"Dunham."

"It's Broyles. I need to ask a favour."

"What?"

"Coroner's backed up and some track workers just found a body. Do you think Walter would mind processing it for me?"

"I'll check with him but I'm sure he will be delighted. He loves his corpses."

"Thanks. Let me know."

Olivia slipped her phone back in her pocket and stood, pulling Peter up with her.

"We need to go and see if Walter wants a job."

"A messy one?"

"Is there any other?"

* * *

Walter was delighted to take the job. Peter offered to stay back and assist. Olivia headed home to grab the tape for Heather, thinking about what Astrid had been saying about those letters. There had been no prints, nothing to give any clue as to who sent them. The dates had been written in A.J's handwriting, so that wasn't much of a clue. And despite how much she hated Mike, she knew it wasn't him. He was too disorganised and out of control. But she would keep him on the suspect list until it was completely proven. Olivia swung into the driveway and let herself in, pulling off her coat. She found the tapes, deciding to just give them all to Heather to analyse. She pulled out her phone, deciding it was the perfect time for an Etta check.

"Blake residence, Ella speaking."

"Hey sweetie!"

"Aunt Livia, how are you? When are you coming to see us next?"

Olivia smiled as she sat down at the breakfast bar, flicking through the tapes, making sure they were all there.

"I will come and see you soon, I promise. How is school?"

"Good. I got an A+ on my science project."

"Good girl!"

"Can you make sure that Grandpa Walter knows?"

Ella and Walter had worked hard on the project, spending every afternoon after school for two weeks dissecting the mystery of atoms. Walter had loved it. Not only that, but it seemed to have secured their relationship, giving Ella a never ending supply of information and Walter yet another grand-daughter.

"Of course. He will be so proud of you."

"And tell Uncle Peter too. He said that if I got higher than a B, he would take me to any movie I wanted."

Olivia chuckled.

"What one did you want to see?"

"I don't know yet. Oh and do you know what else?"

"What?"

"I have a school dance next week. Mommy is taking me to buy a new dress and everything!"

Ella was definitely her mother's daughter, loving clothes and shopping. Olivia clearly missed out on that genetic trait.

"Make sure you take heaps of pictures."

"I will."

"How is Etta?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping. She's so cute. She kept saying 'Hi'"

"Yeah it's her new trick."

"And do you know what else she did?"

"What?"

"She called me Lala! She can almost say my name!"

Olivia missed this. Ella's excitement for life was like sun after a few days of rain. It almost vibrated down the phone.

"That's great!"

"Aunt Livia, Mommy wants to talk to you. Promise that you'll tell Grandpa Walter and Uncle Peter."

"I promise. Love you."

"Love you too."

She heard a slight shuffle as the phone exchanged hands before Rachel was on the line.

"Hey."

"Hey Rach. How is my little darling?"

"Sleeping. She was exhausted."

"Why?"

"Because Ella and Eddie chased her around the house. She crawled herself into exhaustion."

"It had to happen sometime. She never stops at home."

"And before you ask, she's had her bottles and her banana. I also tried her on some plums today."

"Oh that would have been messy."

"Yeah, I had to give her and Eddie a bath after that. I took some pictures of the two of them in the tub. It was very cute."

Olivia sighed.

"Thank you for taking her Rach."

"Don't be stupid. I love that kid, I'll take her anytime. I don't really do anything anyway. Ella is taking her older cousin duties very seriously."

Olivia smiled.

"Good to hear."

"How is the case going?"

"Nowhere at the moment. But hopefully that will change soon."

"What time do you think you'll be home? Greg finishes work at six and I'll leave the kids with him and bring Etta home."

"Sounds good. Thanks again."

"Hey what are sisters and aunties for? Stay safe and tell Peter I say hi."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia hung up and grabbed her coat, heading back out the door and to the FBI building. She had work to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Are You Strong Enough To Stand?

When Olivia pushed open Heather's office door, she was surprised to find Heather sitting behind her desk.

"Sorry Heather, I would have knocked but I thought you were still with Reece. I was going to drop these off for you and leave a note."

Heather smiled.

"Reece got called back five minutes after we sat down. He had an Amber Alert. Speaking of which, he said you might not have eaten."

Heather put a plastic bag on the desk with another smile.

"It's just a burger, fries and a salad."

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not sure if it's sadder that he's right or that he remembered what my eating habits are like."

Heather chuckled.

"I think he just knows how hard we work. If he didn't drag me out of this office, I would live here."

Olivia settled herself in the seat and started nibbling on the salad, trying to be good, resisting the urge to gobble the fries. Her and Peter had been relaying on takeaways far too much lately and they had decided to try and make a bit of a healthier effort. She could justify the burger and fries if she ate the salad first. Heather laid out her own lunch, much the same as Olivia's and started flicking through the tapes.

"Are these all her interviews?"

Olivia nodded, swallowing her chunk of tomato.

"Yes. I heard bits and pieces of them but some of them are rather graphic."

"Really?"

"Yes. They go into great detail. The one on the back is the Alfonso Cutler interview."

Heather nodded.

"I'll give it a listen after lunch. I have a proposition for you."

Olivia put aside her salad, losing her willpower and starting on the fries.

"And that would be?"

"I want to help you find A.J."

"How?"

Heather moved from her chair to a small fridge sitting in the corner of the office. She pulled out two cokes, offering one to Olivia.

"I can get you into the prison. I can get you into a room with Cutler."

Olivia cracked open the can of coke. Getting into any detention facility, especially a prison, meant reeves of red tape. Red tape that it would take Olivia more than a week to get through and that is only if Cutler and the prison warden both agreed.

"Really?"

Heather nodded.

"I know the warden, Luke Ryder. I can give him a call and organise a meeting."

"That would be very helpful."

"It's more curiosity than anything else. I'm curious to know what A.J saw and heard when she interviewed him."

Olivia finished her fries and started on the burger. She chewed her mouthful before speaking again.

"I have a personal question for you."

"Fire away."

"How did you end up becoming a profiler and criminologist?"

Heather wiped her fingers on a napkin, leaving the edges with faded grease.

"When I was seven, my parents and younger sister were murdered by a serial killer."

Olivia's throat went dry, the burger becoming dust in her mouth. She pushed her food aside, her appetite now gone.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Why not? We all have a story."

"Did they catch him?"

Heather shook her head.

"The police weren't the best back then. They tried to find him but they failed. In the end it was my grandfather who found him. There's nothing like a former army sergeant on the path of revenge."

"So he's in prison?"

"No. My grandfather took him into the woods at gunpoint. He then disabled him and left him there. My grandfather went to the police three days later and confessed. He was dead when they found him."

"And your grandfather?"

"He was never charged. He was a good man. He raised me after that."

Olivia watched as Heather cheerfully finished off her food, humming to herself. How in the world was Heather so well-adjusted?

"My grandfather tried to explain it to me but it was never enough. I spent my time trolling through book after book, trying to find the answer as to why my family was chosen. My grandfather helped me find ways to get through the anger and grief. I learnt self-defence, how to fire a gun, how to hunt and how to be tougher than I seemed. I refused to a be a victim again. My life path was decided for me when I read _Silence Of The Lambs_. I knew what I wanted to do."

"Did you find your answers?"

"Yes. But they weren't what I expected. Then again, they never are."

Olivia shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy of the conversation. Heather caught Olivia's eye, cocking her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Do you know what I let you ask me your question?"

"Why?"

"Because you're damaged. Just like me. There's a ghost in your eyes."

Olivia took a sip of her coke with a small smile, hoping it reached her eyes.

"I'm not that damaged. Compared to what you went through."

Heather shook her head.

"There's no level to damage Olivia. Some people can have perfect childhoods and come out as monsters. And then you get those individuals who can come from scum, becoming doctors and pillars of society. It's not about the lemons, it's what you make out of them."

Olivia shook her head, pushing herself out of the seat.

"Thank you for lunch."

"Olivia? Did you ever talk to anyone about what happened?"

It was her voice, that had to be it. Smooth and gentle, it reminded Olivia of what Peter sounded like when he was trying to coax something out of her. Olivia tried to swallow the fear, her heart starting to pound. Her voice was small when she spoke.

"No."

"That's must have been difficult."

"It's easy when you know how."

"Not so easy now. Why?"

Olivia turned back to Heather, expecting to see judgement or pity but what she saw surprised her more than the urge to trust Heather. It was clear on Heather's face, she admired Olivia. In the same way that perhaps Olivia admired her. It took strength to make it in this very male dominated world, let alone to make a name for yourself in it. And Reece wished to marry her, which said a lot for Heather's character just on that point alone.

"Because of Mike Cullen."

The words were out before Olivia could stop them. She hadn't meant to say anything. She had intended to stride out of the room and head home. To forget that today had happened. To try to forget the promise she had made Peter.

"Who is Mike Cullen?"

Olivia sat back down, her legs sudden weak beneath her. She hadn't felt this confused or scared since finding out she was pregnant.

"He was A.J's ex-husband."

Heather nodded slightly. Olivia took a sip of her coke, trying to ease the dryness, trying to get her focus. Slowly, she started to speak again, her voice infinitely small in the office.

* * *

Two hours later, Olivia moved out of Heather's office. She felt strange, off balance. All she wanted to do was find Peter and to see Etta. She needed that more than anything else right now. She fought the urge to call Peter, knowing that he would be busy with the body. So she made her way home. It was all on autopilot . When she got home, the front door was unlocked and she pushed her way in, surprised to hear Peter upstairs. He was home early. She took off her coat, making her way up the staircase. When she entered their room, she didn't think twice before stripping off her clothes and opening the bathroom door. She pushed aside the shower curtain, making Peter jump as she stepped into the tub.

"Liv, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her face and paused.

"Liv, are you ok?"

Olivia shook her head, moving closer to him and capturing his lips, pulling his wet body against her own. She was done talking. What she needed was something familiar and powerful. What she needed was Peter and his ability to make her forget.

* * *

Peter didn't push for information. He knew something was up, she could tell by the way he talked to her, his tone balanced and careful. He didn't ask questions when Etta finally came home and Olivia insisted on keeping her daughter in her arms. She needed Etta right now. She needed the comfort of the soft, chubby arms demanding her attention. She needed Etta's smile, which her daughter so readily gave. It wasn't until Etta was in bed and they were making dinner that Peter finally spoke about her behaviour.

"What happened this afternoon, Liv?"

She had been trying so hard to push her conversation with Heather out of her head. She had managed to do it for most of the night but it came back to her now in waves, making her heart pound and her palms sweat.

"Something unexpected."

Peter put a plate of fish, potato salad and mixed vegetables in front of her, pairing it with a glass of red wine.

"Are you going to share or do I have to keep guessing?"

There were rules in their relationship, things that they had promised each other when they had gotten married and had Etta. No lies, no betrayal and no secrets. They had both seen what happened to relationships when the rules were broken. Olivia took a mouthful of food, not really tasting it, trying to get her words straight in her head. Peter ate too, his eyes on her, waiting.

"Heather's parents and sister were murdered by a serial killer."

"That explains her career choice I guess."

"She said that she told me because my eyes carried ghosts."

"She sounds like a smart woman."

"She is."

"So you told her?"

Olivia swallowed and nodded slightly, lowering her eyes.

"Liv?"

She looked up to catch Peter's small smile.

"It's a good thing."

"It made me feel sick. I still feel sick. And oddly disorientated. I don't understand why. I can talk to you without feeling horrible."

"It's your body's way of coping with the purge."

Olivia pulled a face.

"That's a lovely image."

"That body was interesting."

All over again, she loved Peter. He knew precisely when to push and when to leave it alone. He knew that when she was ready, he would learn more. She also knew that he needed what she had given him to just make sure she was ok. Olivia took a sip of wine and continued eating, happy for distraction.

"How so?"

"Well for one thing, there was no missing person report."

Olivia frowned.

"What else?"

"It looked like she was strangled to death. Walter is convinced that there were drugs. He's waiting on the tests. But I think he's right. This girl is covered in track marks. Even between her toes. She's a long time user. She also looked as if she had been raped as well. As I said we won't know until Astrid is finished running the tests."

"I wonder why there is no missing person report."

"Same reason that a rapist had to call in A.J's absence I guess."

Olivia swallowed her piece of fish, suddenly remembering the promise that she had failed to keep.

"I forgot to tell you. Ella got an A+ on her science project. She wanted me to tell you that you now owe her a movie."

Peter chuckled.

"Small price to pay for good grades. I hate to think what she's going to charge me in a few year's when he friends start driving and she needs a car."

"Peter, I told you, you need to learn to say no."

"It's you Dunham women. I have no willpower."

Olivia smiled, finally finishing her dinner. She sighed as she looked at the clock.

"I need to have a shower and to sleep. Heather think she can get me into the prison."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded as she sipped her wine.

"Heather wants to speak to him too. She's curious to see what A.J was talking about on the tapes."

"Do you need me there?"

"I'll have Heather. And all the guards. I think I'll be ok."

Peter nodded, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"You know that I'm there if you need me right?"

Olivia put down her glass, moved around the table and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before finding his lips, caressing them sweetly with her own.

"I know. And I love you for it."

She gave Peter one last kiss before starting to clean up the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - I Tear At Your Chest To Taste Your Beating Heart.

_A/N__ - Hey guys. Thanks for your patience. Things have been nuts. My holiday was AMAZING but I find myself very tired and needing another break just to recover. There were no sleep-ins - I got the joy of playing nanny to my darling niece for the week. My wake up calls were a small, warm body, wriggling and giggling as I tried to roll over and wake up. Who needs sleep when there is a smiling five month old laying on top of you?_

_So here is the next chapter._

_So as always, read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

When her phone rang in the morning, Olivia balanced Etta in her arms before reaching for it. Peter had headed off to the lab an hour earlier and Olivia was just waiting on Rachel so her own day could begin. The problem was that today, for some odd reason, Etta wasn't in the mood. She had a bit of a cold apparently, her small nose slightly red, her cheeks rosy. She didn't appear to have a temperature though and for that, Olivia was grateful. She had managed to give Etta half a bottle before she refused to drink anymore, becoming grizzly and clingy.

"Dunham."

"Hi Olivia, it's Heather. Got in plans two hours from now?"

"Not that I know of. Just waiting for my sister to come and pick up Etta. Why?"

"Because we have an appointment. Come to headquarters and we'll grab a coffee before we go to the prison. There's a few things you need to know."

Etta decided that at the moment to start howling at the top of her lungs, ensuring that the world knew of her displeasure of not feeling well.

"Sounds good. I have to go."

"Yeah I can hear that. Talk soon."

Olivia put her phone back on the dresser getting off the bed and putting Etta over her shoulder, rubbing her back and singing softly. Etta screams started to die down, her face pressed into Olivia's neck. After checking the time, and realizing it was fast running out, Olivia carefully lowered Etta onto the bed.

"Sit still so Mommy can get dressed."

Etta stuck her hand in her mouth as she watched Olivia with wide, silent eyes. Olivia quickly got dressed before scooping Etta up into her arms again, resuming the soft singing and gentle movements. By the time Rachel walked in, just a little while later, Etta was asleep, her baby bag packed and ready for her day.

"Hey Liv."

Rachel moved forward, kissing Olivia's cheek and then Etta's, frowning slightly.

"She's a bit flushed."

"Has a cold I think. Are still ok to take her?"

"Of course."

Olivia handed Etta over before her daughter could stir and realize what was happening. She handed the baby bag to Rachel before pressing a quick kiss on Etta's round cheek.

"Bye little one, be good."

She watched them leave before making one final check that she had everything before decisively heading out the door.

* * *

When she arrived at headquarters, it was with a sense of unease. She wondered if Heather would speak of her breakdown or about what had happened last night. She ignored the feeling, deciding to instead feign confidence. She flashed quick smiles to the other agents before heading up to Heather's office. She knocked before entering, surprised by the strong smell of coffee. Heather offered her a smile as she stood, handing Olivia a large cup.

"Figured you could do with this. Is Etta ok?"

"Just a bit of a cold, she'll be fine. And thanks."

Olivia sipped at the brew suspiciously, wondering if it would be the same liquid that passed for coffee in the staff room. It wasn't. Strong, black and sweet, it shot through her veins and made her feel more alert.

"And you're right. I need this. So what did you need to tell me?"

Olivia took a seat across from Heather, watching as the pretty women started flicking through the neat notes in front of her.

"I listened to the tapes."

"And?"

Heather tucked her pen behind her ear.

"I'm not sure what to think. I can see what A.J was talking about. There's something not right about Cutler's accounts."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that he forgot two victim's names. Or the fact that he stumbles over his words. Or the tone of his voice, it's too neutral."

"Which means?"

Heather shrugged.

"I honestly don't know until I speak to him myself. I have to ask you a favour."

Olivia sipped at her coffee.

"And what would that be?"

Heather pulled out a thick files from under others and opened it in front of Olivia. Picture after picture looked up at her, young, innocent and pretty girls. The one thing that caught her attention was the fact that they were all blonde.

"I see."

Heather nodded slightly.

"You are his type. You can get more from him than I could. Do you mind? You won't be alone. I've requested a guard to be positioned in a room with you at all times."

Olivia chuckled, the sound falling from her lips with Heather's serious stare.

"These aren't just precautions, they are requirements. They are are for a reason. Cutler is dangerous man."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Ok."

They finished their coffees and then headed to the prison. Olivia had been in secured facilities before but this one reminded her of the movie Shawshank Redemptioin, all solid walls and barbed wire. Everything about it screamed that it was a prison. They were waved through by the security guards and when they actually entered the building, they were stripped of their guns and badges before being passed over with a handheld metal detector. They were then taken to the upper levels of the building and guided into an office. Warden Luke Ryder offered the guard a glance, waiting until the door closed before speaking. He was an imposing man, tall and gruff looking with dark, serious eyes.

"Agent Dunham, Agent Fogleigh welcome to my humble abode. Please have a seat."

His voice was gravely and strong. Olivia took the hard seat, wondering why they were wasting time here. She had never been one for politics. Heather offered him a wide smile.

"How have you been, Luke?"

"Good thank you. Cutler has agreed to the interview but he has some stipulations."

Olivia frowned.

"What?"

"He wants out of solitary confinement for one thing. For another, he wants a chance at parole."

"Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so. And I told him no. So he refuses to do the interview."

Olivia felt a flash of anger.

"Why didn't you-"

"Olivia, he did the right thing."

Olivia's rant fell from her lips at Heather's words. She frowned.

"How?"

Heather gave her a little smile.

"Serial killers are arrogant. They believe they are above the laws and rules. He will refuse the interview like a child throwing a tantrum but his arrogance will overcome that. Now we wait."

"Agent Dunham?"

Olivia turned her attention back to Warden Ryder.

"I may not carry any fancy degrees but I have been in this job for years and I know how my prisoners work. My job is to be a step ahead of them."

"So what now?"

Warden Ryder sat back in his chair.

"As Agent Fogleigh said, we wait. And it will give you a chance to explain further about why you need to speak to Culter."

"Because A.J was suspicious."

"Of what?"

"Of what Alfonso was saying."

"She doubted the crimes he is imprisoned for?"

"Yes."

Warden Ryder smiled, a dry brittle grin that never reached past his lips.

"I see. I suppose you have heard of the Quinton Miller situation."

Both Heather and Olivia nodded.

"If I had my way, she never would have set for in any prisons, let alone my own. But I have my bosses, as you have yours. Now my prisoners seem to think that through her they can manipulate the system."

It was thin, but Olivia put Warden Ryder on her suspect list too. He had motive, even if it was a minor one.

"How do you know he did it?"

Olivia saw Warden Ryder's body stiffen at her challenge.

"All the evidence, right down to the forensic evidence, pointed to him. He was caughter and laid out a full confession. What more do you need?"

"The truth would be nice. A.J interviewed criminals for a living and she consulted with the best. She knew something wasn't right. And I am going to find out what that was."

"You won't find anything here."

Olivia shrugged, glancing at Heather, who had remained quiet during the conversation. She can't have been upset. IN fact she looked like she was trying to swallow a smile. Teetering on the edge of her patience, it was almost a relief when he phone rang. She excused herself and slipped from the office.

"Dunham."

"Hey Liv it's me. Has Broyles called you?"

"No. Why?"

Peter sighed.

"Because we have two more bodies."

"And?"

"They are exactly the same. Slim, blonde, drug addicts that were raped and strangled."

Olivia knew what it meant. They had a serial killer.

"Does Broyles know?"

"Yes. He's organising a sweep of the area where the first three bodies were found. What I need is to talk to Heather."

"Hold on."

Olivia pressed the phone to her chest, popping her head around the corner

"Heather, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Heather nodded. When they were back in the hall, Olivia flicked the phone onto speaker.

"Ok Peter, Heather's here."

_"Heather, we've been doing some autopsies for Broyles. We have three bodies, same cause of death, same similar histories by the looks of things. All slim, blonde, raped and strangled."_

Olivia watched as Heather's face drained of colour at Peter's words.

"Peter, how old are we talking?"

_"None of them are older than 25 according to Walter. It's a bit hard to tell, there are no missing persons reports."_

Heather nodded slightly.

"OK. And where were they found?"

_"They were dumped at an abandoned railway, a few miles out of town. They would have never been found if they didn't decide to clean it up. Does this sound like a criminal you know?"_

"Vaguely. Some things don't fit but let me finish here and I'll come and see you at the lab. I need to see this for myself.

_"Ok. We have three bodies so far but I have a horrible feeling that it's going to change quickly"_

"You know what they say, you have three and you have a serial."

_"That's what worries me"_

Heather stood back and ran her hand through her hair, waiting as Olivia ended the call.

"Heather, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet. Let's talk to Alfonso and find out what we can."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N__ – Howdy folks….I decided to reward you all with yet another chapter. _

_So, as always….._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Sixteen – Rip, Tear and Bleed

Olivia ignored her jittery nerves, the horrible feeling of being trapped as she took a seat across from Cutler, watching as the guard took his place in the corner, directly behind the heavily chained man. Alfonso Cutler was a lean man, all long limbs with a narrow face. He seemed uncomfortable in the seat, his legs bumping the bottom of the table that separated them. His hands were flat on the table, his long fingers reminded Olivia of a piano player and she wondered how much blood they had seen.

"Who are you?"

His voice was higher than she expected, his eyes flicking over her briefly before settling on her face.

"Agent Olivia Dunham."

"I heard A.J was missing. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Am I a suspect?"

Olivia had already decided to adopt the charm that Peter claimed that she had. She smiled.

"That might be a bit difficult. You can barely move in those chains as it is."

"So why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because you are one of prisoners that A.J talked to. Do you remember the interview?"

"Yes. She recorded it."

"Do you mind going over what you talked about?"

"Why don't you just listen to the recording?"

"Because it is always better to get the information first hand."

Cutler shrugged.

"Suit yourself. We talked about my childhood, when I first committed a crime and how long it took to move onto rape and murder."

Olivia swallowed the horrible taste in her mouth. His tone was even, as if he was describing something simple, like the weather, not the rape and murder of women. She knew that just behind the door Heather was listening. She wondered what she heard as he spoke.

"Who was your first victim?"

Cutler tilted his head.

"Her name was Melanie. I was thirteen. She tempted and teased me for two weeks at the camp before I took her as my own."

"And after that?"

"You want names?"

"Yes I do."

Cutler sighed.

"This is boring."

Olivia shrugged.

"That's fine. I have a busy day ahead of me. If you don't want to talk, I'll leave you to it."

Olivia stood and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Olivia paused, her hand touching the handle.

"I thought you wanted to know why."

Olivia turned slightly.

"I do. But there is more than one way to get answers."

"Not like the answers I have."

Olivia moved back to her seat.

"So what else did you tell A.J?"

"Everything."

Olivia decided to opt for another approach.

"So you were thirteen the first time you raped a girl?"

The words left a sour taste in her mouth. She could only imagine the fear that the little girl went through when Alfonso started on his path by hurting her.

"Yes."

"And the last girl you killed?"

"Samantha Jane. She was pretty."

"Why blondes?"

Alfonso seemed surprised by the question. It confused Olivia slightly. Surely someone at some point had asked the same question? Alfonso's mask slipped back on and the look was gone but Olivia had seen it.

"I honestly don't know. I guess it has something to do with purity. My mother was big on that. Blonde hair and pale skin, that's what I like."

A.J had been right. There was something in the way he spoke, in the way his face moved that didn't seem to fit. But how could it not? Every piece of evidence was linked to him.

"How did you get caught after so many years?"

"Because I was careless. You should know that. Little Rayne Jeremy survived things that the others never had."

Rayne Jeremy was a name that would forever be with this case. At only seventeen, she had survived the rape, beating and strangulation that had taken so many others lives. Her heart had stopped and her body had started to shut down and if it hadn't been for an elderly couple walking past, she would have died.

"She's a brave girl."

"She's a lucky girl. If I had known-"

"You would have killed her too, right?"

Alfonso shrugged.

"It's what I do."

"What was different about Rayne?"

"There's always one. Ted Bundy had one too."

There was a sharp rap on the door. The guard moved around the room and pulled open the door. He glanced at Olivia, nodding towards the opening. She stood and didn't say a word as she moved passed the guard waiting until he closed the door behind her. She finally released the breath that she felt like she had been holding the entire time.

"That was horrible."

Heather gave her a tight smile, offering Olivia her phone. Olivia had given Heather her phone before she had gone into the room with Cutler.

"It rang and I answered it. It's your sister."

Olivia took the phone with a frown.

"Rach?"

As soon as Rachel started speaking she could hear the fear in her sister's voice. And it made her feel cold.

"Liv, it's Etta."

With those words, all the air left her body and she swore as the room started to spin. She grabbed Heather's arm to steady herself.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?"

"Her temperature shot up and she passed out, I had-"

"Rachel! Where is she?"

"At St Mary's"

Olivia hung up, her hand having trouble finding her pocket. She looked at Heather.

"I have to go. Etta's in hospital. I have to go."

She struggled to find her way out of the maze like building until she finally burst into the sunlight. She got into the truck and placed her phone into the cradle, hitting Peter's number before starting the engine. When Peter finally picked up, some of the chill left her bones when she heard his voice.

"Hey Liv."

"Etta's at St Mary's Hospital."

She heard the frightened edge in his voice as he spoke, one that matched her own.

"What! Why?"

"She passed out. I don't know."

"Liv, are you driving?"

Olivia swerved to avoid a car.

"Attempting to."

"Be careful."

She didn't bother to reply, hanging up and trying to keep herself together enough to drive. She managed to avoid hitting three cars before she finally made it to the hospital. She could barely take the key from the ignition, her hands were shaking so badly. She ran into the hospital all huff and determination, feeling slightly sick when she saw Rachel. She moved as fast as her legs could take her.

"Where is she, Rachel? Where is Etta?"

Rachel pointed to a room across from where she was standing and Olivia moved past her and into the room. She had expected the worst. She had expected to see her little girl hooked up to machines, for a doctor to be standing grimly over her. What she found was far less dramatic. Etta was lying in the hospital crib, gumming her hand. She had an I.V twisting out of her arm, her skin rosy, and a pale sheen of sweat on her face.

"She's fine Liv."

Olivia ignored her sister, moving closer to Etta, who promptly started crying when she finally saw her.

"Etta, baby."

Mindful of the I.V, Olivia took Etta out of the crib, surprised at how hot Etta still felt. Etta kept crying mumbling into Olivia's neck, trying to explain to her Mummy all her hurts. Not that it mattered because Olivia felt her pain regardless. And it hurt every inch of her to know that her little girl was in pain and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She had just managed to calm Etta down when Peter came bursting in and Etta started crying again, desperately trying to explain to her Daddy now what had happened. Eventually, she was quiet again and Peter had headed out to try and find a doctor and Olivia turned to face Rachel.

"What happened?"

Rachel ran her hand through her hair, her eyes one Etta.

"Her temp went up and I turned my back for a second and she passed out. I called an ambulance."

Peter came back in, a doctor trailing him. They shook his hand, his name passing completely over Olivia's head.

"Your daughter is suffering from the flu."

Olivia frowned.

"A flu made her pass out?"

The doctor nodded.

"She's still young so her body is not used to having to fight illness. And because she is under six months old, clearly she has not had her vaccination yet."

"So can we take her home?"

The doctor glanced at Etta's chart.

"Yes, I don't see why not. We have given her extra fluids and her temperature has gone down. But the moment something changes she needs to come back in. I'll have a nurse come and take out the I.V."

The doctor left, closing the door after him. Rachel felt guilty, it was written all over her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Olivia cut her off.

"It's not your fault, Rach."

Rachel sniffed and started to cry,

"She was so limp, Liv. I couldn't get her to wake up. I didn't know what else to do."

Olivia pulled Rachel into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Rach. You did the right thing."

Olivia gave Rachel one more squeeze before slipping from the room, leaning against the wall. She had never been so scared in her life. No mad man with a gun could produce the kind of fear she felt when she heard Rachel say that Etta was in hospital. Her phone started to ring and she played with the idea of ignoring it until she remembered that she had abandoned Heather at the prison with no real explanation.

"Dunham."

"Olivia, it's Heather. How is Etta?"

"She's fine. She had a raging temperature from the flu."

"Good."

"Did you finish the interview with Cutler?"

"Yes. And I see what A.J was talking about."

Olivia leant against the wall, her heart started to hammer again.

"What?"

"It doesn't fit. His story does but not the way he tells it."

"All the evidence points to him though, right?"

"From what I can see but I called Broyles and asked him to reopen the case."

"So what's the next move."

"We need to talk to Rayne Jeremy. We need to know what she heard and saw."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N - Hey guys...Sorry about the delay. Work has been going nuts and between overtime, the need to sleep and occasionally eat, I kind of got distracted._

_But I'm back on track.._

_So read, enjoy and review._

Chapter Seventeen – The Girl With Half A Heart

Olivia couldn't sleep. Despite Peter's protests, she knew that he was lying beside her, his ears straining for every sound coming from the baby monitor, just like she was. Olivia eventually gave up the charade and went and sat in Etta's nursery, pulling the rocking chair close to the crib. She watched the steady rise and fall of Etta's tiny chest, punctuated by the occasional sniffle and wheeze.

"It's no good, is it?"

Olivia turned to find Peter in the door way, two mugs in his hands. Olivia shook her head, her eyes finding Etta again.

"I couldn't sleep. I just kept picturing her being limp and I just…."

She couldn't even finish the sentence. Etta's arrival had been unexpected but it didn't matter. She was their little girl and nothing would change that. Not time, not age, nothing. She would always be their little girl.

"Liv, she's fine."

"Stop doing that. I saw your face. You were just as scared as I was."

Peter moved closer in the darkness and handed her the hot mug, fruit from the herbal tea making Olivia's nose tickle.

"I was. Get up for a second."

Olivia did as Peter requested, feeling him slip behind her, settling himself in the seat before gently pulling Olivia onto his lap. The chair wasn't made for two but Olivia swung her legs over the arm rest, leaning into Peter, finding herself oddly comfortable.

"I hated seeing Etta with an I.V in her arm. I hate seeing her in pain just as much as you do. Seeing her like that makes me feel as if I failed her. I'm her Daddy, I'm meant to protect her from the stuff that makes her hurt."

"I think that only counts if it's a boy, not a virus,"

Peter chuckled, the sound soft, vibrating through Olivia's body.

"I know. . I just hate seeing her like this. And your face. When I saw your face at the hospital, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out."

"I was so scared."

"I was too. But you know something?"

"What?"

"She's tougher than both of us. She came about during the worse time in our lives, when the rest of the world was falling apart, she was tucked inside of you growing away. She made it through all that bumping, running and falling that we were doing. And she's got the Dunham/Bishop stubbornness. Our girl could survive a zombie holocaust with a smile."

Olivia smiled.

"Zombies? Really?"

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple and she could smell the fruit on his breath.

"You know it."

Olivia sipped at her tea, watching her tiny daughter shift in her sleep, murmuring before starting to suck on her thumb. It still caught Olivia off guard about how amazing it all was. She knew the biology of it all, the sperm and the egg, the growth and development but the fact that Etta was here, that she was perfect split of her and Peter still flabbergasted her.

"So what's on the board for tomorrow?"

Olivia sighed, shifting deeper into Peter.

"Rachel's coming here tomorrow. I don't want Etta going anywhere."

"Liv, you could stay home."

"I can't. And neither can you. We are talking to Rayne Jeremy tomorrow. And you have to keep processing those bodies."

"So what time is Rachel coming over?"

"At ten, once she dropped Ella off at school and Eddie at day care."

Peter finished off his tea and dipped the chair low to place his mug on the ground, one arm keeping Olivia firmly in place on his lap. He kissed her jaw, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"We should get some sleep. We are going to need it."

"Let's just sit here a bit longer ok? Just a few more minutes."

She felt his smile against her face.

"I'm not going to argue. I could watch my girl all night."

* * *

It took a little bit for her to leave the house the house the next morning. Etta was in another mood, grizzly, clingy and feeling sorry for herself but Olivia knew she had to leave. And Etta wasn't far away. She pressed a kiss to Etta's warm forehead and headed out the door ignoring Etta's howls. When she arrived at the FBI building, she headed straight to Heather's office, knocking lightly before entering. Heather gave her a smile and coffee before pointing to the paperwork strewn over her desk.

"I'm been going over the case."

Olivia took a seat.

"And?"

"Rayne said she heard two voices. She always claimed that there were two men, they both raped her."

"Really?"

"Yup. And the M.O matches the bodies that Peter's going over. All except for the dumping ground the victims themselves."

"So Culter is the fall guy?"

"Possibly. But I don't want to say that completely until I see those bodies and the dumping ground. But I made a rough profile and it fits perfectly to Cutler."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. I called the Jeremy's and arranged to go and see Rayne today. But we need to be careful. She still has a lot of issues."

"She was beaten, raped and dumped. If she didn't have issues, I would be concerned."

* * *

The house was small and neat and when they knocked on the door, a small woman, her hair neatly tied back answered the door. As soon as it opened, Olivia could hear the distance thump of music, loud enough to feel the vibrations through the floor.

"How may I help you?"

"Mrs Jeremy, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and this is Heather Fogleigh."

"You're the ones who wanted to talk to Rayne."

"Yes."

"Come in."

The followed Mrs Jeremy into the house. She led them into the living room, which was just as neat as the outside. Olivia didn't take a seat, still curious about the thumping coming from under her feet. Mrs Jeremy caught her glancing at the floor and offered her a tight smile.

"That's Rayne's music. She's in the basement painting. It's all she does since….since she was hurt."

Heather offered Mrs Jeremy a small smile.

"At least it's something creative."

Mrs Jeremy glanced between them.

"Which one of you is talking to Rayne?"

"Agent Dunham is."

Mrs Jeremy turned her eyes to Olivia, her face serious.

"You need to be careful."

"I will."

Mrs Jeremy nodded.

"Good. She's not as strong as she appears. The basement door is at the end of the hallway."

Olivia slid away from Heather and Mrs Jeremy, heading down the hallway, pausing to look at the pictures that decorated the path. Rayne was a cute kid, all blonde curls and wide smiles. Olivia followed the sound of the music until she hit the basement door. She didn't bother knocking, the blaring music making it impossible. She pulled open the door and slowly made her way down the stairs that lead into the bowls of the basement. The paintings started near the top of the stairs, swirls of colours and darkness that made Olivia frown. The one that caught her attention was right near the bottom. It was a faceless girl in a bathtub, slim wrists exposed, blood dripping onto the floor. Olivia wasn't sure what disturbed her more, the fact that the girl was faceless or that it was a depiction of suicide. The music suddenly stopped, the silence ringing in Olivia's ears as her foot finally touched the basement floor. Rayne stood near the corner, her arms over her chest.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. My name is Olivia."

At the same time that Rayne was running her eyes over Olivia, Olivia was doing the same to her. Rayne was narrow and thin, her bones making her a model of sharp edges. Her jeans, clearly meant to be tight, hung off her hips, her top loose around her slim frame. She had tattoos as well, weaving up and down her arms, ending at her neck. Her face was a map of the attack, scars marring her cheeks and chin, decorated by multiple piercings in her nose, eyebrow and lips. The soft blonde hair was gone, her scalp almost completely bald. But it was her eyes, wide, bottomless and empty. And suddenly, Olivia knew what Heather meant by her having ghosts in her eyes. She could see them in Rayne's, dancing in her shadow of her long eyelashes. Red, blue and black paint covered her pale skin.

"You need to sit."

Rayne moved away and Olivia followed, allowing herself to become immersed in Rayne's world. There was no space along the walls, paintings lined the floor and Olivia stood in front of a large mural that Rayne had clearly been working on. Despite the dark theme that ran through her works, Rayne was talented. Olivia had never considered herself much of an art lover, but these were beautiful and breath taking. Olivia took the hard seat that Rayne nodded towards, watching as the young woman pulled out a large sketch pad.

"What do you want to know?"

"You heard two voices."

Rayne nodded, her pencil working furiously across the paper, her eyes remaining focused on her work.

"But my lawyer said that it wouldn't hold up in court because of my head injury."

"But you're sure."

"You don't forget. You can't forget."

"Rayne, would you mind telling me what happened?"

She saw Rayne stiffen but she kept drawing, her words slow and precise, as if she practised the story a thousand times before.

"I was at the library. I was doing a paper for my art history paper. It was about 5pm and it was still light, so I decided to walk. I took the path behind the library, it was always nice to walk through there. I had my iPod on so I never heard them. I just felt a hand over my mouth and then I was being pulled into some bushes. They covered my head with a sack, it smelt like corn. I kicked, I fought, I screamed but no one came. They always say to fight and scream, but it didn't work."

Rayne paused, the only sound being of pencil scratching paper. Even Olivia held her breath, wondering if Rayne would keep going.

"They dragged me deep into the bush and it hurt. I could feel roots hitting my spine, sharp edges tearing up my skin. I could hear a river. There were two voices."

"What did they say?"

"Something about getting rid of me after they were done. Then they raped me. One of them used a condom, the other one didn't. Then they started hitting me. I woke up in hospital a week later."

The pencil was moving furiously.

"The only thing I could do was draw. I couldn't speak because of my broken jaw and the bruising on my throat. So I simply drew. Why are you here now?"

Olivia licked her dry lips.

"Because we don't think the right man is in prison."

"So now they believe me about the two voices?"

"I do. Something isn't right."

Rayne nodded slightly finally, raising her eyes to meet Olivia's.

"He's still out there, the other one?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

"How?"

"With your help."

"I told you everything I know."

"But not everything you remember."

Rayne nodded slightly.

"My therapist said something about my brain blocking things. I have nightmares, flashbacks, things that don't make sense. I hate water now. And corn. And I can't speak to people without drawing. I count too, everything has to be in even numbers. I can't be normal. I've tried but I can't. I should have died. Because this isn't living. This is existing."

There was no trace of tears in Rayne's voice or face, just cold reality itching at her skin. Olivia hurt for the young girl.

"I tried to stop it. I tried to die like I was meant too out there in the bushes. But my Mom stopped me. She found me. I saw it in her eyes then, that if I died, she would too. She believes that God saved me for a reason and that He will give me the strength to keep going. I hear her praying at night and on the phone to her church group. But I don't even think God can keep the dark from getting me."

Olivia swallowed. She could feel Rayne's shadows, felt her fear and pain, it weighed down the room.

"I was like that too once."

Rayne cocked her eyebrow, her eyes back on her drawing, her pencil moving furiously again.

"How so?"

"My step-father use beat me, my sister and my mother."

"What did you do?"

"When I was nine, I shot him."

For the first time, Rayne reacted to her words. She looked at Olivia, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You shot him?"

"Yes."

"Did he die?"

"No. But I wish he did. You can't expect a perfect shot from a child."

Rayne offered Olivia a small smile.

"Good point."

Rayne flipped over the sketch pad, showing Olivia what she had been drawing while they were talking. It was a portrait of Olivia, a small smile on her face, an invisible wind lifting her hair off her shoulders. Despite the smile, there was seriousness in her eyes, the secrets that she always carried around captured on the paper.

"So, what was your plan?"


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N__ - Hey guys sorry about the wait. I got everything ready to load and discovered that I had the wrong chapter! _

_So Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Eighteen – Between Two Lungs

They were stepping away from the Jeremy residents when Olivia's phone started ringing. After the scare with Etta, she hated that sound. Her heart resumed its normal pace when she saw Peter's name.

"Hey hubby."

Peter chuckled.

"Hey wife. Are you finished with Rayne Jeremy?"

"Yes."

"Hit pay dirt?"

"Somewhat. She still stands by her claims that there were two attackers."

"What does Heather say?"

"She feels the same way. Something's not right."

"Good. Well, I have a job for you. Well for us."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Just got a call from Broyles. Another body was found. If Heather wants to come and check the scene, this will be as good a time as any."

"Ok, we'll head down."

"You know where it is?"

"Train graveyard a couple of hours out of town right?"

"Yup. Bring coffee if you feel the need."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia put her phone back in her pocket and settled herself behind the wheel of the truck, flicking Heather a quick smile.

"We are off to the crime scene. Another body was found."

"How many does that make it now?"

"Six by my last count. All between the ages of seventeen and twenty-five, no missing person reports and all drug users."

Heather nodded slightly.

"And I'm taking a guess that they are all Caucasian?"

"According to Peter, yes so far."

Heather frowned.

"If you were a killer and someone else was in prison for your crimes, you would mix things up."

"How?"

"Well, instead of our guy going after young college students, he's going after women who won't be missed."

"So, lower rung of the ladder?"

"Yes."

"Who? Runaways?"

"I'm thinking more along the lines of prostitutes. No one will miss them; most don't have family or friends outside of their pimps or other prostitutes. And sadly, even if they are reported missing, they are low priority."

"So he's back to picking on the weak."

"Precisely. Just a theory though."

"I've worked off less."

Heather smiled slightly.

"How was Rayne?"

"Helpful. What I don't understand is why no one listened to her in the first place."

"Because they had all the evidence that they needed to convict Cutler. Why cause more panic that there might be a second man out there? Plus, her head injury meant that her statement was flawed to begin with."

"What I don't understand is why Cutler happily sits in prison."

"Well, from what we know, he was definitely there. So he's doing time he deserves. However, I've done some study on pair killers. One is always more dominant than the other."

"So Cutler is merely a pawn?"

Heather nodded.

"A way for our guy to do what he loves without getting caught. And it was far more evident to me in the meeting you had with him that he didn't pick the victims."

"How so?"

"Well, he should have been all but drooling with you in the room. You are an almost exact match to his victims. But he didn't. He spoke to you, as a person, not as an object. But when you left, I went in to finish the interview."

"Did he say anything relevant?"

"Not really, just the same shit he was spinning with you. But he looked at me differently, kept flirting."

"So the Barbie Doll killer-"

"Isn't Alfonso Cutler."

"As an educated guess, I would say no."

"So who is our guy?"

Heather sighed.

"I don't know. But he's a crafty son-of-a-bitch, I'll give him that."

Olivia paused at the lights, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

"So how do we find him?"

"We start at the beginning and work our way back."

"So we talk to Melanie?"

Heather nodded.

"Perhaps Alfonso met our guy early on."

"But why A.J?"

"It could be to do with her interviews with Cutler. One of the things that all killers have going for them is their arrogance and inability to obey rules."

"So Alfonso starts talking, telling A.J his stories and our guy gets pissed off?"

"The real question is how did he find out?"

"Letters?"

Heather shook her head.

"Not according to the Warden. Other than lawyers, A.J and us, he has no contact with the outside world."

"Other inmates?"

"He's in solitary confinement."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. It does make me concerned for A.J. Because this guy does not want to get caught. And before us, A.J was getting too close to the truth."

Olivia frowned, looking out the window as the city slowly slipped away. She didn't want to think of the possibility that they might be too late to help A.J.

* * *

Two hours later, half of it passed in silence as each woman thought of the enormity of the task before them, they arrived at the train graveyard, two trays of coffees in their hands. It seemed odd to Olivia that they picked now to start cleaning up the abandoned train carriages now. They had been there for as long as she could remember. Peter was standing at the entrance, his hands in his pockets when they finally pulled up. He ambled over to Olivia's side, giving her a quick kiss before turning his attention to Heather. He moved around the truck again, offering her his hand.

"Peter Bishop."

Heather smiled.

"Heather Fogleigh. Nice to finally meet you."

"So are you used to crime scenes?"

Heather raised her eyebrow.

"Somewhat, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because it is pretty gruesome. Even I had to get some fresh air."

Olivia caught the flash of confusion come over Heather's face. What they did, what Fringe division entailed, wasn't common knowledge. She was fairly certain that Heather would have heard the tall tales but none of it seemed real, not even to Olivia and she had lived through it. Peter kept to Olivia's side as they made their way into the train graveyard, sipping at his coffee. Even though they were long out of use, there was still the smell of diesel and grease in the air. The ground was uneven under foot and Peter's arm caught Olivia as she stumbled slightly. He offered her a small smile before they resumed their pace. Slowly, more and more people came into view and Olivia could finally see the scope of the findings. There was yellow crime scene tape looped over each carriage where a body was found, and even though they were spread out, you could almost connect the tape together to make some sort of path. Peter moved ahead slightly, leading them to the latest find. Olivia didn't need his direction. Even out in the open like this, she could smell the unmistakable scent of rotting flesh. Olivia instinctively started breathing through her mouth rather than her nose as the smell became heavier. They finally got to the carriage, marked by the people milling around. When Olivia first glanced into the darkness, it took her a moment to see the shape hidden in the corner. She stepped aside as a crime scene technician moved through, setting up a couple of lights so they could work. The body was laid down flat, in the far corner of the carriage. Olivia stepped up into the carriage and crouched down beside the body. It was decomposing there was no doubt about that. And despite the fact she was breathing through her mouth, the smell clung to her nostrils. She could taste the rotting flesh in her throat. Olivia glanced over the body, pausing at the hand. The skin didn't look like skin anymore but it didn't hide the tattoo on the back of the woman's hand.

"Heather, look at this."

Heather moved in beside her, a frown on her face.

"We might be able to get an I.D if someone reported her missing."

"A tattoo like that? Considering it's illegal in America, I think it might be a good thing. So tell me, what do you see?"

Olivia stepped back as Heather stood, her arms over her chest as she looked over the scene.

"She wasn't murdered here. There's no blood or any sign of a struggle."

Heather moved around the body.

"He didn't try to hide her. He doesn't think he will get caught. He is careful too, he redressed her. Why would he do that if he was just going to leave her out in the open like this?"

Heather wasn't talking to them now, Olivia could almost see the moment Heather slipped into her own thoughts. She chewed her lower lip, her eyes narrowed.

"He redressed her but her shoes are missing. Why are her shoes missing?"

Heather knelt down, looking at the woman's bare feet, shaking her head slightly.

"The skin isn't damaged."

Heather lapsed into silence as she continued her slow circle around the body. After ten minutes, she moved away from the body and slipped off the high step of the carriage. Olivia wanted to question her but her phone cut off her train of thought. She glanced at the screen, excusing herself as she answered.

"I'm glad Etta's ok."

Heather offered Peter a smile.

"You have a beautiful daughter."

Peter smiled back, glancing at Olivia.

"Yeah, the wife's not to bad either. Which reminds me, I wanted to thank you."

Heather frowned.

"What for?"

"For getting her to speak, for getting her to open up."

"It's easy when you know how."

"Not so easy with her."

"Just good timing I guess."

"Well, whatever it was, thank you."

Heather pushed her hands into her pockets.

"Did she tell you what we talked about?"

Peter shook his head, his eyes still on Olivia.

"No. I didn't push. She just needed to talk to someone. I don't need to know."

"If it helps, every second word out of her mouth was about you or Etta."

Peter smiled.

"Good to know."

Peter nodded towards the body in the carriage.

"So what do you think?"

"Olivia and I have a theory."

"Care to share?"

Heather chewed her lip.

"Alfonso Cutler is a fall guy"

"So he's innocent?"

"No. He was there. That's why all the physical evidence matched him. He didn't work alone though. Rayne Jeremy? She swore black and blue that she heard two voices."

"Shit."

"That's what we thought too."

"So A.J?"

Heather shook her head.

"I don't know. She was the only other one who was getting close to the truth."

"Do you think she's dead?"

Heather glanced at Peter and then at the body in the carriage.

"What reason would he have to keep her alive?"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N - hey guys...so felt guilty about making you wait...so here's another one._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Nineteen – Kiss With A Fist

Everything hurt. Her throat was dry and her stomach tight but it didn't stop. The gun always pointing at her from across the table, his eyes locked on her hands as she wrote. If she paused for too long, he would stand up, tall and frightening. She didn't want him to stand up. She would rather be eye level with him. She needed to watch his face. She accepted that she would be dead before long but the moment he decided to kill her, she wanted to see it on his face. She had switched off her brain long ago, her fingers working alone. His words started to wrap around each other and became something she didn't want to hear anymore. His voice was like gravel and his breathing was uneasy as he got more into the story and his violent deeds. At least she would die doing something that she loved. Granted, it was for a monster but still. Every now and then she would break out of her despair and hear his words. It wasn't until well into it that she knew what she was hearing. This was a story she had been writing and analysing for weeks now. This was Alfonso Cutler's story. She wanted to question him, but her eyes kept catching the gun, the gentle movement of her bonds as her hands moved reminded her that there was no escape. There was no going back to Charles and Fiona, or the quiet life that she had created herself. The end was near.

* * *

Olivia had slipped away from the lab as Heather, Peter and Walter started their work on the bodies. Heather wanted to do what she did best: She wanted to build a profile for their real killer. Olivia knew that at this point, she was merely an extra pair of hands. She wasn't going to complain. She wanted to go home and check in on Etta. With a brief wave and a kiss to Peter's cheek, she headed home. The house was surprisingly still, which Olivia took as a good sign. When she pushed open the front door, Rachel was on the sofa, watching T.V and Etta was in her car seat, Rachel's foot gently rocking her back and forth.

"Hey."

Rachel smiled and nodded towards Etta.

"She didn't want to sleep in her crib. She made that very clear every time I tried to get her to take a nap."

Olivia grinned and knelt beside the car seat. Etta was fast asleep, her thumb in her mouth, her cheeks still rosy. Olivia pressed her hand against Etta's forehead.

"Her temperature's gone down."

"She's had a full bottle and some banana, managed to keep it down too."

"Thanks Rach."

"No problem. Compared to Eddie when he's sick, she's a breeze. Eddie has the whole man flu thing down pat already."

Not wanting to disturb Etta, Olivia left her in the car seat, popping the handle up to carry her into the kitchen. She smiled as she realized what Rachel had done to take away the boredom of the day. Rakes of cakes and cookies were cooling on every available surface. Olivia had always been fascinated by the difference between them when it came to baking. Even though Olivia was precise to a fault in most things, Rachel was the true master when it came to cleaning up after herself. If Olivia had baked, the kitchen would be littered with dishes, flour and eggshells. But since Rachel had baked, the surfaces gleamed and the only evidence that Rachel had even been in the kitchen was the food itself.

"You are seriously low on unhealthy snacks. How does Ella survive when she visits?"

"I do an emergency shop before she arrives. Plus, Walter usually has something to give her."

Rachel chuckled.

"Good to know you won't be a source for the dental bills."

"I don't know about that. Peter and Walter are always quick to give her whatever she wants."

"They spoil her."

Olivia shrugged.

"What can you do?"

Olivia took a seat and watched as Rachel moved around the kitchen. She made them both a coffee and cut two large slices from an un-iced cake.

"Usually has frosting on it, but it doesn't need it when it fresh like this."

"What is it?"

"Lemon sponge. An elderly woman dropped off a large bag of lemons today."

"Was her name Fiona Sparks by any chance?"

"Yup. How do you know her?"

"Just a case we're working on."

"Oh. Well, I thought I would put them to good use."

"Thanks."

Olivia dug into the cake, knowing first hand that Rachel had perfected the art of cakes many years ago. It was sweet and tart, a perfect pairing for the strong coffee.

"So where is that husband of yours?"

Olivia pushed down her mouthful of cake with coffee.

"He's still working. I just wanted to check on Etta."

Rachel glanced to the floor where Etta was still sleeping soundly, the tip of Olivia's boot nudging the seat into a gentle rock.

"She's been good."

Olivia opened her mouth to comment but her phone ringing shrilly cut her off. She found it quickly, desperate to keep Etta asleep.

"Hello?"

"Olivia, its Heather."

Olivia glanced at Rachel, smiling an apology as she slipped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What did you find?"

"The victims have far too much in common to dismiss this as a coincidence."

"So they are connected?"

"Definitely. I would say that the freshest one is from no more than a week ago. As for the rest, Walter estimates anywhere between two to three months."

"And the shoes?"

Heather sighed.

"Killers tend to take mementos. The Barbie Killer sometimes took the women's clothes."

"So he's taking the shoes?"

"Looks like it."

"Anything else?"

"No. But I took a picture of the tattoo; I think that might be the best lead we have. We might need to task around. Someone is bound to recognise it."

"Good to know."

"When are you picking up Rayne?"

Olivia glanced at the clock in the living room. She had managed to talk Rayne into coming down to the lab and meeting Walter and Heather, to try and get more of those memories that Olivia suspected were locked tight in her head.

"In a couple of hours. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"Ok."

Olivia had just put her phone back in her pocket before it started ringing again. She frowned at the name on the screen.

"Hey Broyles."

"Hi Dunham. I wanted to give you an update on Mike Cullen."

"Oh."

"He's been released."

"What?"

Broyles sighed.

"His lawyer played on the fact that his ex-wife was missing, that he wasn't thinking straight. Then there was the issue of Bishop."

Olivia thought back to what Peter said he had done to Mike. He never gave her the precise details but she knew that it wouldn't have been pretty.

"What did Peter do?"

"Well, Cullen came in with a dog bite but he left with a few more injuries. Cullen's lawyer said that a civil suit would not be activated if he was released on conditions."

"He'll get far worse if he comes near me or Fiona Sparks again."

"I said the same thing, just in a less threatening manner."

"Cullen isn't guilty. Other than being an asshole, I don't think he had anything to do with A.J's disappearance."

"There are no legal restrictions on the abuse. With the hospital records to back us up, we can still charge him with assault and rape."

"If we ever find A.J."

"Fogleigh gave me a call to update me. Do you really think Alfonso's the fall guy for this?"

"Certainly looks like it."

"And Rayne Jeremy is assisting you in finding the other part of this puzzle?"

"I hope so. It took some convincing but I'm picking her up in a couple of hours to meet Walter and Heather. I'm hoping that Walter can think of something to help her."

"So she's the key?"

"She has to know something. And whatever her brain is protecting her from-"

"You're hoping Walter will find."

"Precisely."

"Well, keep me updated."

"Yes Sir."

Olivia slipped her phone back into her pocket and headed back into the kitchen. Etta was awake now, sitting in her highchair, mashing cake between her fat fingers before jamming her fist in her mouth. She grinned widely when Olivia entered.

"Mama! Hi!"

Olivia smiled pressing a kiss to the top of Etta's head.

"Hi darling."

Etta grinned again before focusing on her cake again. Olivia finished her coffee and cake, giving Rachel a quick kiss on her cheek before dropping one on Etta's head.

"See you guys soon."

Olivia sighed as she stepped back outside, making her way to the truck. The traffic was thin and she made her way to Rayne's home faster than she expected. And it took her by surprise when the front door was pulled open by Rayne herself. Olivia gave her a slight smile.

"Hi Rayne."

"Hello. Come in. Mom's just making some lunch."

Olivia followed her into the dining room. Mrs Jeremy was making sandwiches in the kitchen. Olivia could see the slight shaking in her hands as she buttered the bread. Mrs Jeremy offered her a confident smile.

"Hello Agent Dunham. Please have a seat. Did you want a coffee or something?"

"A coffee would be great."

Rayne moved from her seat.

"I'll make it Mom."

Mrs Jeremy nodded slightly, her eyes wide as she watched her daughter make the coffee. Judging by their last meeting, Olivia knew that Rayne barely left the basement, enclosing herself in painting and music. The fact that she was doing something as simple as making coffee was something of a miracle. They ate a simple lunch of sandwiches and coffee, Rayne excusing herself after the meal to get changed. Mrs Jeremy sighed and sunk further into her seat.

"I never asked what you talked to Rayne about."

Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing but the case."

"Well, since you left, things have been different. It's been a very long time since I shared a meal with my daughter. We've had dinner twice now. And lunch was her idea. You've given her a focus."

"So she's ok with all of this?"

Mrs Jeremy nodded.

"Surprisingly, yes. I think it's the fact that someone believes her more than anything else."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to have helped. Will you be coming with us?"

Mrs Jeremy shook her head.

"Rayne asked me not too."

"She's just trying to protect you."

"I sometimes want to know, to understand what she is going through."

"I know. But Rayne has to process it all first."

"Is this safe?"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but paused when Rayne took a seat beside her. She was still dressed in her standard uniform of jeans and t-shirt but she had cleaned the paint from her skin. She glanced between Olivia and her mother.

"What?"

Olivia swallowed.

"Your Mom was just asking about what we are going to be doing this afternoon."

"She's asking if it's safe, right?"

Olivia nodded slightly. Rayne smiled at her Mom.

"I'll be fine. I need to do this. He's hurting other people Mom. I need to stop him."

"I know baby, I just-"

"I have to do this Mom. Trust me."

Mrs Jeremy nodded, sniffing as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes with her napkin.

"Ok. But if you need me, I'll be there."

"I know."

Olivia didn't miss the surprise on Mrs Jeremy's face when Rayne leaned forward and hugged her mother. Mrs Jeremy closed her eyes and held her daughter close, stroking her hair. Olivia slipped from the room and let them have their time alone. It seemed like that hadn't happened in a very long time.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N - Hey guys, sorry about the delay. My sister's dog was diagnosed with cancer and it's been a very big distraction for me. Dog or not, she's part of my family too. She had surgery today and they need to finish the tests to confirm that the cancer hasn't moved up her leg._

_So, as a sorry, I'll be posting three chapters today..._

_So read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Twenty – The Ghost In My Lungs

Olivia drove carefully to the lab, pausing at a nearby coffee shop to pick up some coffees for the rest of the team. Rayne insisted on going in with her, which surprised Olivia. According to her mother, Rayne rarely left the confines of her basement haven. Rayne kept close to her, her eyes flicking around the shop taking in the people, before looking at the drink selection.

"What do you feel like Rayne?"

"I have no idea. Any suggestions?"

"Do you like coffee and chocolate?"

Rayne frowned slightly.

"Who doesn't?"

Olivia smiled, adding a mocha to the list of coffees. She grabbed some slices of cake and biscotti as well. Olivia took Rayne's arm, leading her to a booth where they could wait for their order.

"So, how are you feeling about all of this Rayne?"

Rayne licked her lips.

"Surprisingly, fine. It's a bit strange being out of the basement though."

"It's a big step."

Rayne nodded.

"I needed to do this. I'm not going to let him win."

Olivia frowned.

"Let who win?"

"Him. The man who did this to me. If I do nothing, he wins."

"That's a good way to look at it."

"It's the only way I can look at it. Did you see Mom's face when I hugged her?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That was so sad, right? What mother looks surprised when their daughter hugs them? I keep forgetting that she's hurting to."

Olivia was saved from commenting when her name was called and she took the order, handing Rayne her coffee before making their way back to the truck.

"This is safe, right?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Yes."

"But it's a man right?"

"Dr Walter Bishop. He's a good man."

"I know. But you'll be there right?"

"Yup. The whole time."

"And if it works?"

"Then we might be able to get some detail that could help."

"Like what?"

"Anything at all."

"Ok."

Olivia glanced at Rayne when they paused at a set of lights.

"You can stop at any time. Just give me the word and we will stop."

Rayne nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How long have you been married?"

"Coming up a year now. But we were together for a while before that."

"Weren't you scared to get married?"

Olivia smiled.

"Not really. My husband, he's a special guy."

"And you have a daughter too, right?"

"Yes. Etta, she's coming up six months. That was far scarier than getting married."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't have the best up-bringing, neither did my husband. And I guess we were both scared of what that meant in regards to being parents."

"But you're not scared anymore, are you?"

"Sometimes I am. I see things in my job that make me scared for my daughter sometimes. But then she smiles, or talks or shoves her fist in her mouth and I know she's going to be ok. I just have to make sure I give her everything I can to make sure she is safe and happy."

"Like my story."

"Yes, like your story but you know something Rayne?"

"What?"

"You're stronger than you think you are. You're doing something that can make a difference. "

"I just hope I can help."

"You already have. Just by talking to me."

The rest of the trip passed in silence and soon they were pulled up in front of the lab. Rayne followed her through the halls and Olivia knocked before opening the door to the lab.

"Olivia, my darling! How is our sweet little Etta feeling?"

Olivia quickly put the coffee's down before Walter pulled her into one of his giant hugs. She squeezed him back, breathing in the smell of the lab and red liquorice from his lab coat.

"She's fine Walter. Due for a visit from her grandpa though."

Walter grinned.

"I miss her too. As soon as things are done here, I'll go and see her. I got her a present."

"What did you get her this time?"

Since she announced her pregnancy, Walter had been a fiend when it came to presents. Over half of the items in Etta's nursery were from Walter, including battered books that he used to read to Peter. He and Astrid were also both guilty of being the reason that she put on so much weight during her pregnancy. Peter didn't help by telling them about her cravings. When meat grossed her out, Astrid would know a recipe for vegetarian meals and bring them over for Olivia to sample. And when she wanted nothing but sugar, Walter was there with trays loaded with every sweet treat imaginable including fluffy, sweet pastry with jam and cream. Walter was grinning like a cat that got the cream and Olivia knew it had to be something he was excited about.

"You'll see. Oh hello."

He noticed Rayne for the first time, his smile becoming gentle. He offered her his hand.

"You must be Rayne."

Rayne gave it a timid shake, removing her hand from Walter's as soon as she could. Olivia could hear the tremor in her breathing, could feel the young girl tense beside her. Olivia shifted slightly and placed her hand on Rayne's arm.

"Rayne, this is Walter Bishop."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Bishop."

The gentle smile widened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Rayne. That's a very interesting name by the way."

"I was born during a thunderstorm and my Mom thought it was appropriate."

"Well, I knew a boy in high school who was named Stardust."

"That's not so bad."

"Shall I repeat that it was a boy?"

Olivia was surprised by the short but distinct snort that came from Rayne, who now had a smile tugging on her lips. It was that Bishop magic all over again. Walter moved away from them and extended him arm slightly.

"Welcome to my lab. Would you like something to drink?"

Rayne indicated her coffee.

"I'm fine thank you Mr Bishop."

"Oh don't be silly. I know your first name and you know mine. Call me Walter."

"Ok."

Astrid popped her head out from behind her computer offering Rayne a smile.

"Hi I'm Astrid."

"Hi."

Heather came striding out of Walter's office, Peter close behind her, his face annoyed.

"Rayne this is Heather and my husband Peter."

Peter and Heather paused, offering Rayne small smiles.

"Hello Rayne."

Rayne nodded and glanced back at Walter.

"Will this hurt?"

Walter shook his head slightly.

"No pain, I promise. But if you are concerned we can give you a light sedative."

Rayne shook her head.

"I don't like needles."

"Well, how about we try it my way first."

Rayne nodded slightly.

"Now, Olivia told me you like art?"

"Yes."

"And you feel better drawing while you speak, don't you?"

"Yes."

"We will start there then. You and I will talk while you are drawing."

Rayne frowned.

"I didn't bring any of my things."

"Don't be concerned. We are prepared. We went shopping for supplies earlier."

"Really?"

Walter nodded.

"All the best equipment. And in exchange for your help, you can keep everything."

Olivia caught the flash of excitement in Rayne's eyes, the small smile that tugged on her lips again.

"Ok."

Walter indicated to a comfy chair that had been dragged into the corner.

"Let's get started."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One – Remember To Breathe

Peter had left the room at the beginning, hiding out in Walter's office. When Olivia had told Peter her plan and he had said he didn't want to hear what Rayne had to say. It disturbed him, the depravity of mankind. He had agreed to stay in the building at least just in case. But as they sat in the dark, she wondered if she had made the right choice. When they had first started, it was the same as when Olivia had initially spoken to Rayne. She told the story with the same edge to her voice and the same dark acceptance. But it was still hard to hear, even a second time. It was hard to wrap your head around not only how she survived the attack but also how she kept living afterwards. It took a while for the tension to drain from her body and start to relax. Then Walter had gently led her to the stretcher and Rayne had closed her eyes keeping her breathing deep and even as Walter had instructed. Walter had directed Astrid to turn off all the lights and he started talking to Rayne, his voice deep and even. The only light coming from the soft flickering candle littered around the lab. Even Gene, who liked to make her presence known, chewed her cud silently.

"Now Rayne, we're going to go over it again, step by step."

Rayne said nothing, her eyes flicking behind her closed lids. Bit by bit the story came through again. Olivia listened closely, Heather making notes beside her. The change in Rayne's story came so suddenly, Olivia almost missed it.

"He had a scar."

Olivia froze. She reached over and squeezed Walter's arm, giving him a slight nod. Thankfully, he got the hint.

"Where is the scar Rayne?"

Rayne gasped, her hands tightening into fists. She started shaking her head, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her forehead.

"I don't want to be here anymore."

"Rayne, listen to me. You are safe. This is nothing more than a memory. But I need to know where the scar was."

"No."

"Rayne-"

The rest of Walter's words were swallowed by the blood freezing scream that tore from Rayne's throat. She started fighting, her arms lashing out, trying to connect with an invisible enemy.

"NO! Get off me! NO!"

"Rayne, listen to me."

But Rayne wasn't able to hear Walter's words anymore. She was lost in the battle for her life.

"What the hell?"

Peter had slipped from the office, his face confused. It took him a moment to take in the scene, his voice hard.

"Walter, pull her out."

Olivia stood, shaking her head slightly.

"Peter, she might be able-"

"Liv, look at her! She can't help us with anything else. Walter, pull her out. Now."

Walter glanced between Olivia and Peter before turning back to Rayne. He took her hand, which was still in a tight fist, lashing out at the empty air.

"Rayne, I'm going to count to ten. When I hit one, you will wake up feeling refreshed. You won't remember any of this. Do you hear me Rayne?"

Rayne mumbled something under her breath, trying to pull her fist from Walter's grasp. Walter started counting back from ten, his voice low and even. The moment he hit one, Rayne's eyes flew open and her body stilled. She sat up, glancing at the people around her.

"Did you get anything?"

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Yes, we think so."

"What?"

"You mentioned a scar."

Rayne frowned.

"Where?"

"You didn't say."

"Oh."

Olivia gave her a wide smile.

"You've been a great help."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Now what?"

"I'll take you home and you can get some rest."

Walter and Astrid helped Rayne gather all the art supplies, while Olivia talked to Heather.

"Does that sound like anyone you know?"

Heather shrugged.

"Scars aren't that unusual. I still think that we might be best talking to Melanie Gruit."

"The first victim."

Heather nodded, glancing at her watch.

"I'll head back to the office, try and track her down."

Olivia nodded, glancing at Peter as Heather left the lab. She moved closer to him.

"Peter-"

"I know what you are trying to do here Liv but that poor girl has been through enough."

"We could have gotten something."

Peter shook his head.

"I don't think so. She wasn't listening to Walter anymore. She was too terrified to hear anything."

Olivia watched as Rayne smiled slightly over something Walter has said.

"I was hoping to get something out of this."

"I know but it's not the end of the road yet. Heather said she wanted to talk to the original victim."

"That will only work if the men worked together back then."

"But it's still a lead."

"I know. Did you find anything new on the bodies?"

"Not really. But we took a scan of the tattoo and right now it's making its way through the database."

"That's going to take a while."

"At least another forty-eight hours. I told Astrid to leave the scope as open as she could. If there's a database, our girl is going through it."

"How old was she?"

"Nineteen if we go by what Walter was saying."

"Is she the youngest?"

Peter shook his head.

"Sadly, no. The youngest was sixteen."

"A sixteen year old prostitute? That's depressing."

"Tell me about it. But since we have some time to kill, you and I are going on a road trip."

"We are?"

"Yup. We are going to Newton."

Newton was the seedy underbelly of Boston. Her badge and title would mean little there and they would be able to do nothing to force people to speak to them.

"And how do you expect to find out anything?"

Peter raised his eyebrows with a smile.

"Because I know people."

"Should I be concerned that the people you know are hookers?"

"Not hookers."

"Pimps then."

Peter shrugged.

"Maybe. But you can't deny that my connections have come in handy in the past. This could be one of those times."

"How do you know these people?"

"It takes all sorts to make up the world, my love. Sadly, someone has to be at the bottom."

* * *

With Rayne safely delivered back home, Peter drove them to Newton. After a moments though, Olivia shook off her coat and un-tucked her shirt, trying to give herself a more relaxed look, carefully removing her wedding ring and slipping it into the glove compartment with her gun. She shook out her hair and glanced at Peter.

"Better?"

"For who?"

"For talking to your people."

"Not on your own. But with me, you'll be good."

Olivia returned Peter's smile before slipping out of the truck. They walked for a block before Peter pointed to a tall, derelict looking building.

"This is the haunt of Trigger."

"And he is?"

"One of the best known sex peddlers in town."

Olivia stayed a step behind Peter as they moved closer and knocked on a heavy wooden door. Olivia caught the flash of a blinking red light as a camera tucked above the door scanned them. Peter waved at the camera and seconds later, the door was pulled open. Olivia had to take a step back to take in the huge man that greeted them. He remained silent as he ushered them inside, pausing at the top of a set of stairs. In a few seconds, the floorboards above them creaked and the huge man was joined by an only slightly smaller one. He approached Peter first, pointing to the wall. Peter pressed his hands against in, allowing the man to frisk him. He turned to Olivia, who promptly followed Peter's example. The second man turned back to the first.

"They're clean."

"Good. Follow him."

Olivia felt exposed with one huge man behind her and the other just in front of Peter. She was questioning how wise this adventure was. Without her gun, she felt completely naked. They went up the stairs pausing at a door directly at the top. The big man ahead of them knocked in a complicated pattern before the door was pulled open. Olivia didn't catch the face of the person who opened the door as they were shuffled inside. The first thing that Olivia noticed was the heavy smell of marijuana and alcohol. The second was a man sitting behind a heavy oak desk, something that looked completely out of place against the damaged floors and walls that desperately needed painting. The man stood and moved around the desk, a wide smile on his face, the dim sun glinting off his gold teeth.

"Peter Bishop. Where the hell have you been hiding?"

"Hey Trigger. I've been around."

They shook hands and Peter indicated to Olivia.

"Trigger, this is Agent Olivia Dunham."

Trigger offered his hand to Olivia.

"Hello. So what brings you here?"

Peter sighed.

"Nothing good I am afraid. Half a dozen bodies have shown up in the old train graveyard. They were all hookers."

"Oh. Well none of my ladies have gone missing."

Peter pulled a picture of the tattoo from the latest victim.

"Do you recognise this?"

Trigger nodded slightly as he examined the picture.

"I think so."

"Who is she?"

"She went by the name Rose. But I haven't seen her in months."

"Why?"

"She decided that she wanted a normal life."

Olivia frowned.

"And you let her go?"

Trigger cocked his eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm not a monster."

"Do you know where she went?"

Trigger nodded slightly.

"Last I heard, she ended up at Rotation."

"What's that?"

Trigger smiled.

"Strip joint not far from here."

"Trigger, can we check in with some of your girls?"

"Sure. Terrence, can you get the girls that are here?"

Terrence turned out to be the huge man that had greeted them at the entrance of the building. He nodded once and slipped from the room. Peter took a seat across from Trigger's desk, making himself at home. Olivia, on the other hand, couldn't relax. She remained standing.

"Trigger, have you heard about any other girl's going missing?"

"Of course. It's a risk that the girls take."

"How many?"

"A handful."

"But none of yours?"

"No. I know that Plush had a girl go missing a few weeks ago."

Olivia frowned.

"And he never reported it?"

Trigger turned his attention to her.

"You're in the law, Agent Dunham. You should know that no one looks for these girls. Why waste your time on a hooker when there are children missing?"

Trigger had her there. As Heather had pointed out, the priority of the police didn't lie with the lower rungs of society.

"Anyone else?"

"Not off the top of my head. But I can give Plush a call and set up a meeting if you like?"

Peter glanced at Olivia before responding.

"Do you think Plush would come here?"

"I could ask."

"Thanks."

Olivia knew what Peter was doing. Going into the lair of someone he didn't know wasn't the safest option, especially with no way of defending themselves. Olivia's train of though was broken by a chorus of voices. Seconds later, five women, all in various states of undress came into the room, followed closely by Terrence.

"Girls, this is Peter Bishop and Agent Dunham. They are investigating some murders."

The women all stared blank eyed and bored, one of them twirling her badly dyed hair around her finger.

"Do any of you know anything about girls going missing?"

All five of them glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Trigger sighed.

"Girls, you won't be in trouble for speaking. There is a killer on the loose and he needs to be stopped."

The encouragement from Trigger forced one of the girls, a demure blonde that didn't look older that twenty-one, raise her hand. Trigger offered her a wide smile.

"Sandra, what do you know?"

"Chantal went missing a couple of weeks ago."

"Who did she belong too?"

"Leonard. There were rumours that he killed her."

Trigger frowned.

"Did he?"

Sandra shrugged her slim shoulders.

"No one knows. But after the beating she took last time, I wouldn't be surprised."

"When did that happen?"

"The beating?"

"Yes."

"About a week before she went missing. She refused a gang member and he told Leonard. But I know the John that she talking about and I don't blame her. He had something wrong with his dick."

Trigger nodded and turned his attention to the other women.

"What about the rest of you?"

Another glanced was passed between the four remaining women before one of them put up her hand. She had dark skin and wore too much makeup.

"Peaches has been AWOL for a while."

"When did you last see her?"

"Two weeks ago on her corner. She got into a John's car and that was it."

"Who has her?"

"Nixon."

"Ok. Now have any of you heard from Rose lately?"

All five shook their heads. Sandra, emblazoned by Trigger's encouragement earlier, spoke again.

"Why?"

"Because one of the victims had her tattoo."

The blood drained from Sandra's face before she swayed and started to fall to the floor. Peter moved quickly, managing to catch her before her head hit the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two – Empty Spaces

Peter settled Sandra into a nearby seat and stood back. Sandra's friend's fussed over her until her eyes flickered open and she looked around in surprise.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. But it's true isn't it? Rose is dead?"

Peter nodded slightly and Sandra started to cry. Trigger looked at Peter and Olivia.

"I have to make a phone call. I'll give you guys a few minutes alone."

Terrence and the other large man followed Trigger out the door. Olivia glanced at Peter who nodded towards Sandra. Olivia moved closer, kneeling before the young girl.

"Sandra, how long did you know Rose?"

Sandra sniffed, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her fingers.

"A couple of years. She took me under her wing when I first started, introducing me to Trigger. She was younger than me but had been in the business since she was fifteen."

"When did you last see her?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I didn't think anything of it. She was safe at Rotation."

"Did you know anyone who wanted to hurt her?"

Sandra shook her head slightly

"No, everyone loved her."

"How did Trigger take it when she left?"

Sandra frowned, one that matched the ones that the other women were wearing.

"Trigger is a good man. Most pimps beat their girls, rape them and let them be used. Trigger is one of the few that encourages regular checks and we get to pick the men we sleep with. When Rose left, he was fine with it."

"Why did Rose leave?"

Sandra sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"She was raped by a John. She told Trigger and he lost his shit. Turned out that the rapist was a gang member. Trigger extracted his revenge but it wasn't enough for Rose. It was the end of the road for her. Then she got that job at Rotation and she seemed happy."

"And the other girls? How do you know them?"

One of the women chuckled.

"Sweetie, we all know each other. It's the pimps who don't get on, not us girls. Without any law around these parts, we need to."

"So Plush, Leonard and Nixon are bad news?"

Sandra shrugged.

"Not Plush, he kind of helped get Trigger into the game. But Nixon and Leonard are bad news. With them, you take whoever can pay. And if not, you get a beating or much worse."

"Do you know their real names?"

All five of the women shook their heads and Olivia wasn't surprised by their response. She highly doubted if anyone in this world actually used their real names. Olivia glanced at Peter.

"Could you call Heather and ask her to find out more about those men?"

"Sure."

Peter moved away with his phone already to his ear and Olivia turned her attention back to Sandra.

"Did any of you see Rose at the strip club?"

Sandra nodded.

"I went a couple of times. She seemed happy. She got good wages and she wasn't forced into anything that she didn't want to do."

"And she didn't say anything about anyone wanting to hurt her?"

"No."

"And the girls that are all missing, blondes?"

The women exchanged confused looks before Sandra answered.

"Yes. Why does that matter?"

"Because the guy we are after targets blondes. Thank you for your help."

Olivia stepped away, allowing the other four women to crowd over Sandra again. Trigger came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Plush is heading over now. He should be here in a few minutes."

Trigger turned to the women.

"Can you guys take Sandra to bed She needs some rest. Sandra, take the night off ok?"

Sandra nodded as several arms wrapped around her to help her stand.

"Thanks Trigger."

"Thanks for your help. Spread it around the other girls, if anyone knows anything come to me immediately."

They all nodded and slipped out of the room. Olivia watched them leave before turning back to Trigger.

"How many girls do you have?"

"Close to fifty. Most of the other girls are sleeping or working. Don't worry, between those five, the word will get around. "

"Thanks. They were saying that Nixon and Leonard are some of the worst to work for."

Trigger sighed as he settled himself in his seat behind his desk.

"I've heard and seen what those two do to their girls. It's bad business."

"How so?"

"Who is going to find a girl with a black eye attractive? How will you make money if you've beaten a girl so bad the night before she can't get out of bed? How is it going to help if she gets pregnant? If you want to make money in this business, you need to treat them well."

"Sandra said that you got in the business because of Plush?"

"Yeah I did. I started in a gang and he got me out, showed me how to run this world properly. Now, I'm one of the most respected people in the business."

"Trigger, what's up?"

Plush wasn't what Olivia expected. He looked more like a business man in his suit and neatly cut hair and closely shaven face. They exchanged a quick hug before Plush turned to them, offering his hand to both Peter and Olivia.

"Plush, nice to meet you."

"This is Agent Dunham and Peter Bishop."

Plush nodded.

"Yeah, I heard while you were here. So, do you think my missing girls are victims?"

"Possibly. We don't have much I.D to go on. How many are missing?"

"Three in the last four months."

"Who are they?"

"Lolita, Jasmine and Veronica. I just thought that they left without telling me. But I got suspicious when none of my other girls knew what happened."

"You didn't report it to the police?"

"Not if we want to keep things the way they are. I look after my girls which is why it surprised me when those three disappeared."

Trigger frowned.

"Sandra said that Chantal went missing too. Everyone thought that Leonard might have finished her off."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Olivia had a sudden urge to talk to this Leonard guy. Perhaps he was the one that they were after.

* * *

With no word from Heather and the sky darkening at an alarming rate, Peter and Olivia both decided it was time to call it a night. Peter and Olivia had both decided when Etta was born that one of them would always be there for her bedtime. And so far, one of them always had been home. They tried to keep Etta on a routine, as much as their jobs allowed them too anyway. When they were close to home, Olivia frowned at the car in their driveway. It took her a second to realize who that car belonged to. Her heart started hammering hard in her chest.

"Peter, that's Mike Cullen's car."

She saw Peter's hands tighten on the steering wheel before he drifted past their house. Olivia turned in her seat and she could hear the panic in her voice.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Sorting this once and for all."

Peter stopped half a block from their home and slid from the truck, loading his gun as he went. Olivia grabbed her gun and followed suit. Images of Mike hurting Etta or Rachel pushed her anger forward. If he had touched her daughter or her sister, there would be no force in the world that would stop her from killing him. She felt slightly calmer when she saw the outline of a person sitting in the driver's seat of the car. Peter levelled his gun at the driver's window, pulling open the door and yanking the driver from the seat. He allowed Mike Cullen to stand back up again, the gun still pointing at his face. Olivia was doing the same, resisting the urge to pull the trigger.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check out the home of the bitch that got me a criminal record."

"So you trespassed?"

Mike shrugged.

"I didn't go in."

Peter's face twitched and he turned to Olivia, handing her his gun. He wordlessly took off his jacket and clenched his fists.

"You hit my wife and came to my home. I'm going to show you precisely what happens when you cross the wrong person."

Mike grinned smugly.

"What are you going to do?"

Peter smiled back.

"You are on my property. I'm defending my home."

"Peter-"

"I'm sick of this Liv. He didn't get the message last time. Let's see if a wife basher can actually hit a man."

Olivia flinched at Peter's words and the cold, harsh tone he used. There was no talking him out of this. He was too far gone to be persuaded any different. Mike didn't take too kindly to Peter's words either. With a grunt, his swung his fist, trying to catch Peter off guard. But Peter moved quicker, punching Mike in the stomach, causing him to crumble.

"You got the message yet?"

Mike grunted and pulled himself off the ground. He swung again, making contact with Peter's face, the same glance that he had given Olivia earlier. Peter pushed him back with a hard shove.

"Liv! What the hell?"

Rachel stood in the doorway, Etta in her arms. Peter kept his eyes on Mike, his voice raised only slightly.

"Rach, go back inside with Etta."

Rachel paused before turning on her heel and heading back into the house. Olivia took out her phone and called backup , ending the call quickly, her gun never wavering from Mike's chest. By the time help arrived, Peter had made sure Mike had gotten the message. Mike groaned as the officers pulled him from the ground. Peter leaned forward, his eyes flashing in the darkness.

"You come near my home or my family again and I will kill you."

Peter took his coat off the ground and turned to the front door, his head low. Olivia muttered a quick explanation to the officers before following Peter inside. He had come off better than Mike but the bastard still got some shots in. And it wasn't until they got inside that Olivia could see the split lip and bloody nose. She pulled on Peter's arm.

"Go into our room and get the first aid kit. I'll be up in a second."

Peter nodded once and did as he was told. When he disappeared from sight, Olivia headed into the living room where Rachel was rocking Etta gently. Etta, for all the drama that had gone down in the hospital, was bright and alert, extending her arms to Olivia.

"Hi!"

Olivia gave her a smile, taking her from Rachel's arms and pulling her close, breathing in the sweet scent of her daughter's hair.

"Liv, what the hell was that?"

"Mike Cullen. He assaulted me and I guess he didn't like the charges we had pressed against him."

Rachel nodded towards the stairs.

"Is Peter ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Let me go and sort Peter out and then I'll come and put this little one to bed."

"Ok. I made dinner for you."

Olivia smiled.

"Wow, you have an odd way of dealing with boredom."

"Hey, you benefit, so stop complaining. Now give me back my niece and go and sort out your husband."

Olivia pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's cheek before handing Etta over and heading upstairs. Peter was sitting on the end of their bed, the first aid kit still in his hands. Olivia sat on the bed beside him, shrugging off her coat and taking the first aid kit from Peter's grasp.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?"

Peter angled his head towards her as she started to clean off the blood with an antiseptic wipe.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia frowned at the unexpected apology.

"What for?"

"For losing my temper. It was just too much. "

"It's ok."

"Not really. I bet up a man on our front lawn."

Olivia smiled slightly as she continued to work on his face.

"It was rather impressive actually."

Peter sighed and fell into silence as she finished cleaning off the blood. It was nowhere near as bad as she thought it was now that the blood was gone. She put the bloody wipes into the bin and took her place back beside Peter on the bed. She stroked his face before leaning forward and gently kissing him. She leaned back and gave him a smile.

"You should put Etta to bed. I'll heat dinner. We have a long day tomorrow."

"It's always a long day."

Olivia stood and took Peter's hand, pulling him to his feet. They headed back downstairs, hand in hand, trying to pretend that this was a normal night, in a normal world and a normal family.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N - Hey folks...thank you for all the feed back. Here's two more chapter's for you..._

_So read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Twenty-Three – Cure For The Itch

When her phone rang in the morning, Olivia had already been awake for two hours. With Peter and the shower and Etta already shuttled off to Rachel's, Olivia had been going over the interviews from the day before.

"Dunham."

"Hey Olivia, its Heather."

"Hi. What's the news?"

"I found Melanie Gruit. I had to use some of Reece's contacts."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"What did that cost you?"

"You don't want to know."

"So what did you learn?"

"Melanie is single and lives here in the city. She never married or had kids."

"Hardly surprising."

"I know."

"What about Leonard and Nixon?"

"Both bad news. Done for battery and rape, each with multiple charges. In fact, they are suspects in more than one murder. But I don't think either of them have anything to do with this."

Olivia sipped at her coffee, toying with the other half of her savoury muffin.

"How so?"

"These guys are big on the before but not the after. Neither of them seem to have the capacity to pull this off. Evil, yes but not the guys we are looking for."

"So do you think it's worth interviewing them?"

"You can put it on the list of things to do but near the bottom. I had a thought about Rayne and the scar that you mentioned."

"And?"

"Well, it had to be somewhere that she could feel, right?"

"Yeah."

"So that means it would have to be on his face, arms or hands."

"That's true."

"It was just a thought. Anyway, when are you coming in?"

"Soon. Just waiting for Peter to get out of the shower and then I'll be in. Peter's off to a strip club today."

Heather snorted.

"What?"

"That latest body with the tattoo? We managed to track down her last work place, some strip club called Rotation."

"I'm sure he protested."

Olivia chuckled.

"Yup, I had to twist his arm on that one. I actually feel sorry for the strippers."

"How so?"

"Peter Bishop is a dangerous man when he pulls out the charm. I almost forgot. We had a visitor last night."

"Who?"

"Mike Cullen. He was sitting outside our house."

Heather gasped.

"What?!"

"Not Peter's reaction."

"What did Peter do?"

Olivia sighed.

"Not something he's proud of. He lost his temper and ended up with a split lip and a bloody nose."

"Ignore the lack of professionalism, but please tell me that Cullen feared far worse."

"He did."

"Good."

"So, I'll see you in about an hour?"

"I'll have a coffee waiting."

Olivia ended the call and finished off her coffee, abandoning the muffin and heading upstairs to finish getting ready.

* * *

When she arrived at Heather's office, she paused at the door when she heard voices inside. She knocked lightly and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Olivia pushed open the door, pausing as she took in the dishevelled state of Heather and Reece. She grinned as Reece tried to fix his hair while tucking in his shirt.

"Hi Reece."

"Morning Olivia. I was just…we were….."

Olivia held up her hand.

"I don't need details."

Reece gave Heather a quick kiss on the cheek, offering Olivia a grin as he left. Olivia turned back to Heather.

"Was that part of the cost for finding Melanie Gruit?"

"No. It was part of this."

Heather held up her left hand, flashing Olivia the diamond ring on her finger. Olivia moved around the desk and pulled Heather into a hug.

"Congratulations. When did he ask?"

"Last night over red wine and leftover Indian."

"Sounds about right."

Heather shrugged.

"It was oddly romantic actually. But we'll do the girl chat later. I called Melanie Gruit and told her that we needed to talk to her about her rape."

"So at least she's expecting us."

"Yeah but she's not happy about it. Not that I blame her. After all these years of trying to forget-"

"He wins again by forcing her to remember."

Heather sighed as she gathered her handbag before offering Olivia a tall Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"As promised. Let's get to work."

* * *

Melanie was a small woman, barely reaching Olivia's chest. But the shadows of ghosts were there in her green eyes, the same that haunted Rayne, that haunted Olivia. It was hardly surprising considering she was just thirteen when she had been violated. And despite the fact that Heather said that Melanie had never married or had children, there were pictures of children all over the walls. Melanie caught Olivia's interested look at the pictures and she smiled softly.

"My nieces and nephews. I adore those kids. I have twelve in total."

Olivia smiled back.

"Wow, that's impressive."

Melanie shrugged.

"With four brothers, it's hardly surprising."

The conversation had barely even started but the room was filling with the nervous energy that came off Melanie in waves. She kept rubbing her hands together and glancing around the room, as if waiting for someone to come bursting through the door.

"Agent Fogleigh explained why we are here, didn't she?"

"Some."

"Well, how about you take a seat and we can give you a better one."

Melanie glanced towards the small kitchen.

"I should make some tea or something."

Heather smiled softly.

"I can do that if you like."

Melanie nodded slightly.

"Ok. The mugs are in the cupboard above the sink."

Heather slipped into the kitchen and Melanie took a seat, her back stiff.

"So why?"

"We have evidence to suggest that Alfonso Cutler wasn't working alone."

Melanie frowned.

"It's been a long time. What does this have to do with me?"

"You and one other girl are the only people we can find who survived the attacks."

"Oh."

Olivia took a deep breathe, licked her lips and pushed the words from her mouth.

"Was Cutler the only one who raped you?"

Melanie shook her head.

"I can't be sure. I was knocked out. I told the police all of this when it happened."

"You were thirteen, Melanie. You were scared and hurt. Surely there are things you can remember better now than back then. Did Cutler hang out with anyone at the camp?"

Melanie frowned as she thought, her fingers coming to rest in her dull, blonde hair, twirling a strand around.

"I think so."

"Who?"

"I only knew his first name."

"What was it?"

"Jeremiah. They were joined at the hip. I thought I heard him before it all started, he was yelling at Alfonso about something."

She heard a slight gasp coming from Heather in the kitchen, turning to find Heather frozen in the middle of pouring hot water into the mugs. Heather put the kettle down and came to kneel in front of Melanie.

"Was his name Jeremiah Brookes?"

Melanie frowned.

"I can't be sure. I was only thirteen. But it could be. Why?"

"I think I know the name."

"That's good right?"

Heather smiled as she stood.

"Very."

Heather moved back into the kitchen and Olivia turned her attention back to Melanie.

"Your family pressed charges but nothing really happened, did it?"

"He went to a juvenile facility for a couple of years but not much else. My brothers and my father, they were furious when he finally got out."

Olivia frowned. This was new.

"What did they do?"

"I told them not to."

"Melanie, what did they do?"

"They found Cutler. They almost killed him."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four – Cheap Burgundy

Olivia frowned.

"Did he report it?"

Melanie shook her head.

"No. I don't know why but he didn't."

"Melanie?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop them?"

Melanie sighed.

"Because my family aren't monsters. Cutler's the monster, not them. I needed them. If they were in prison, how could they help me?"

"I don't think there would be a jury in the world that would have convicted them."

"Beside the point. Do you know what's really funny?"

"What?"

"My father still talks about killing Cutler. My brother's, they all got married and had a family but him, he's like a dog with a bone. Even now. Turns out his concerns were right. So Jeremiah is out there?"

"Yes, we think so."

"Am I danger?"

Olivia resisted the urge to give the response that would quell the fear that she could see in Melanie's eyes but she knew it was pointless. Rayne and Melanie had more than a violent attack in common. They had both lived through the lies that come with being a victim.

"I don't know. But I can do something about that."

"What?"

"I can have agents posted outside to protect you until this is over."

"Thank you."

Heather handed Melanie a mug of tea, her face relaxed but it didn't matter. Olivia could still see the wheels turning in her head. She waited until they were outside again before finally questioning her.

"So Jeremiah Brookes?"

"Man with a record longer than my arm."

"Same kind of line as Cutler?"

"Pretty much."

"So do we ask Cutler about Jeremiah?"

Heather shook her head.

"If they are connected, they would never say. We have to find Jeremiah."

"That's going to take a while."

"Tell me about it. Last sighting of him was almost two years ago."

Olivia's phone started to ring and she paused outside the truck, smiling as she glanced at the screen.

"Hi."

"Hey Liv."

"You at the club yet?"

"Yeah. First interview and I hit pay dirt. I have a picture of Rose."

"Great."

"So we have one I.D at least but I don't know about the other bodies. I mean, how many girls go by their real names?"

"None I'm guessing."

"Any luck on your end?"

"We have a new suspect."

"Who?"

"Jeremiah Brookes."

"That is one creepy name."

"Well he and Cutler go way back."

"The question is, is he our killer?"

"I don't know. Heather said that Jeremiah hasn't been seen for two years."

"We'll find him."

"I know."

"And then we will put him in the prison with his partner."

Olivia smiled.

"I love your optimism in all of this."

"It's all we have."

Olivia ended the call and turned back to Heather.

"Peter got picture of Rose."

"That's great."

"I know but we still need to reply on that tattoo. Her body is too far gone to I.D any other way."

"But still, it's good."

Heather and Olivia got into the truck.

"So where too now?"

"Back to the lab. I'm roping in Astrid for this one. I could use her help."

"You have the right person. If there's a track, Astrid will find it."

* * *

Olivia dropped Heather off at the lab before heading out again. When she pulled up outside of Fiona Sparks home, Fiona was sitting on the front step, Charles sitting beside her. When Olivia got out of the truck, Charles came bounding up to the fence, his face pulled into a doggy grin. He huffed at her, jumping at the fence until she opened the gate and rubbed him behind the ears. He groaned and leaned against her.

"Hi Charles."

She made her way up to Fiona, who smiled at her.

"Hello Agent Dunham."

"Olivia. Hi Fiona. How are you?"

Fiona shrugged.

"Fine. All things considered. Has then been a breakthrough on the case?"

"You could say that. I wanted to fill you in."

"Really?"

"You deserve to know. A.J made it clear that you and Charles were the only family she had. There's not many cases where I can keep the family as informed as I can."

Fiona nodded slightly.

"Thank you. I have been so worried. And Charles….he's not sleeping."

Olivia glanced down at the dog, who was currently sitting on her shoe, watching their conversation with wide eyes.

"Really?"

Fiona sighed.

"He does nothing but pace at night. Doesn't cry or anything, just pacing. I called his vet and she offered to give me some sedatives for him but I found something that works just as well."

"What?"

"Our boy here likes beer. A little bit mixed into his biscuits and it helps him relax at night."

Olivia couldn't help the laugh that tumbled from her lips.

"A dog that likes beer? As if this case couldn't get any stranger."

"It's better than a sedative. I did my research. A little bit doesn't hurt him."

Olivia stroked Charles's soft ears, making the dog groan in pleasure. She slipped her foot from under him and took a seat beside Fiona. Charles promptly shifted with her and sat alongside her, leaning against her leg with a sigh.

"Thanks for the lemons by the way Fiona, my sister made a lot of cake and cookies out of that."

"I am glad they were useful."

"Yeah they were. Peter and I won't be eating anything but cookies and cakes for a while."

Fiona smiled.

"Good. Did you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

"Ok."

Olivia sighed and shifted deeper into her seat.

"We have a lead on a man that we think could have A.J."

"Who is he?"

"Jeremiah Brookes."

Fiona's grey eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Jeremiah Brookes?"

"Yes. Why?"

Fiona said nothing, moving from her seat with surprising speed and headed inside. Olivia was tossing up the idea of following her before Fiona came back out a thick book in her hands. Olivia didn't get a chance to look at the cover before Fiona was pulling it open, flicking through it with fast fingers. When she finally stopped, she sighed and put the book on her lap, where Olivia could see the book. It was a book filled with clippings of murders and murderers. If Fiona wasn't the tiny lady that she was, Olivia would get suspicious as to why she had the book in the first place. Then again, Fiona happily admitted at the start that she was an avid fan of serial killers. And there, in his full glory, was Jeremiah Brookes. The picture was an old one, taken in the late eighties but it was first look she had of their latest suspect. He had dark hair and eyes, his face was handsome and his cheeks had small traces of the dimples he would have when he smiled.

"He reminds me of Ted Bundy."

Fiona's voice took on a soft thoughtful tone as she spoke.

"Ted Bundy used to con people, blend in because when people pictures a monster, it's never the handsome, charming stranger. Bundy, along with the other's all struck out because of arrogance. They think they are above it all."

"What else does it say about Brookes?"

Fiona scanned down the page with her finger.

"According to one judge, he callous and cold. Detached and then just as quickly, warm and charming. But he kept slipping away."

Fiona flipped the page and there was a wider shot of Jeremiah. And for a second, Olivia thought her eyes were playing tricks. When Fiona went to turn the page again, Olivia caused her to pause when she placed her hand over Fiona's.

"Wait."

Fiona frowned.

"What?"

"Do you have a magnifying glass?"

Fiona nodded and handed the book to Olivia, slipping back into the house. She came back out, handing Olivia the magnifying glass. Olivia leaned over the book, allowing the smile that tugged at her mouth escape. There it was. A faint but well defined scar on Jeremiah's right hand. It looked like it started at the third knuckle of his forefinger travelling back down to the base of his thumb.

"The scar."

"Scar?"

"One of the survivors remembered a scar but didn't say where. This is perfect."

Olivia was still examining the scar when her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She kept her eyes on the picture as she answered.

"Dunham."

"Hey Olivia, it's Heather. We've got a problem."

"Well, I just found out where Jeremiah's scar is. It's on his right hand, going from his forefinger to his thumb. We can use that to I.D him if we need too."

"That's great. But as I said Olivia, we've got a problem."

Olivia finally caught the edge in Heather's voice, her excitement slipping away.

"What's wrong?"

"Cutler's dead."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N - Hey guys. Thank you for all the feedback. I finally have th ending and what I want to do with this story. And it was big enough to make me pause and smack myself in the head, wondering why I didn't see it before!_

_So, as always..._

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Twenty-Five – Best Served Cold

Olivia had never seen such a mess in her life. It seemed almost as if every single bit of blood had flowed from Cutler's body and onto the hard floor. Someone had beaten him and then gutted him, his blood arching all over the walls, showing where the action started and where it all ended, on the cold, hard floor.

"I thought he was on solitary confinement."

"He is. They caught him in the hour he is out of his cell."

"Do they know who did this?"

A slight chuckle made them turn. The Warden was standing just behind them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You could offer these monsters all you could but I can guarantee you, that no one saw or heard anything."

"Any suspects?"

"No. But I know why they did it."

Now Olivia gave the Warden her full attention, turning to face him completely.

"Why?"

"Because of that writer. They trusted her. They told her things that their own lawyers would never know. They killed Cutler because they knew you suspected him having something to do with her being missing."

Olivia looked back at Cutler's body.

"How can you be sure it's not his partner shutting him up?"

The Warden sighed.

"You still harping on about that."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the tall man.

"No longer impossible. In fact, we know who he is."

The Warden cocked his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. So you see, it is completely possible that Cutler was killed to shut him up. After all, he was talking to us and doing a miserable job doing it."

"So who is it, this other man?"

"Jeremiah Brookes."

The Warden chuckled.

"Oh the urban legend of criminals. That guy gets whispered about around campfires."

"He's not an urban legend."

"So how do you plan to catch him? He hasn't been seen for a long time, most people think he is dead."

"I'm not most people."

"Yeah, I got that."

The Warden, arms still crossed firmly over his chest, moved away from them and disappearing around the hall. Olivia sighed and turned back to Cutler's body.

"Lay it on me Heather. What do you think? Inmates or Brookes trying to shut him up?"

Heather chewed on her lower lip.

"Judging by the violence, I'm going to say it was about anger. If someone was sent to kill Cutler, I would like to think it would be in a far more, efficient and easier way. This kind of violence took time. Someone was mad enough to risk getting caught."

"So it was the inmates?"

Heather nodded slightly.

"At a glance, I would say yes. If it was Jeremiah, it just adds another piece to the puzzle."

"How so?"

"Why now? Why like this? Cutler has been in prison for years, taking the fall for crimes he and Jeremiah performed together. Why would Jeremiah kill him? He had the perfect cover."

"Well, we need to find him."

"How?"

"I'm still thinking about that part. But as you said we know have a knowledge of where the scar is so that helps."

"Yeah, on his right hand. That should make pinpointing him slightly easier."

"But the question is – are we too late to save A.J?"

* * *

Olivia could ear Peter's foot falls as he gently rocked Etta to sleep, could even hear the faint softness of his voice. He was telling her that story again. The day after Etta was born, she was grizzling and refusing to settle. So Peter started telling her a story about a princess that defied her parents and became a great warrior. It soothed her and became her story. Olivia knew the words well, could recite the story from heart but she couldn't do it the way Peter could. It was Daddy's voice that did it. Olivia mouthed the words along as she checked over her plan. It wasn't going to be simple but it could work. But they needed the numbers. They needed at the very least half a dozen young, blonde women. The other obstacle was the fact that she had to pass it by Broyles first – and that was just the initial step. She sighed, slipping off her socks and curling her toes in the thick carpet. She heard Peter as he came down the stairs, pausing at the bottom step.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"That would be great. Thanks."

Olivia was still trying to calculate the exact numbers she would need when Peter came back with a small tea tray high with goodies. Peter smiled as she took a slice of lemon ginger cake.

"I like it when Rachel bakes."

Olivia smiled, licking a stray crumb off her thumb, glancing back at her notes.

"It is handy. Enjoy it while you can, because once this case is over, I offered Rach our babysitting services. Anything left will be gone with Ella."

Peter chewed his way through a large slice of lemon pie, silently reading over Olivia's notes.

"What's the problem?"

"It's not going to work."

"Why?"

"Because we need so many people and that is only if the other areas want to help. We need cars and we need guns."

"And you need to cover those areas?"

"Definitely."

"Cast a wider net?"

"So to speak."

"And Trigger?"

Olivia nodded slightly before sipping her tea.

"Agreed. So did Plush. They are going to work on Nixon and Leonard."

"How long?"

Olivia sighed.

"A few more days at least. Everyone who agrees will need to be taught the tricks. So, in total, a week."

"Shit."

"I hope that A.J will last."

Peter opened his mouth to comment but Olivia cut him off.

"I need your optimism."

Peter put his tea down and slipped his arm around her, pulling her into his side.

"She'll be fine. She'll drag you to that reunion in the end."

Olivia frowned.

"Me?"

"It's your reunion."

Olivia offered him a sweet smile.

"But your my husband. That means, where I go, you go."

Peter sighed.

"I have such terrible luck. You know, going out with my wife, who by the way is all dressed up, dancing and drinking the night away."

"Well, it's my idea of torture."

"You'll have fun."

Olivia sat back up, sipping her tea.

"But what if they don't remember me? Or worse still, remember something I don't?"

"Then we deal with it. It will be nice to have night out. It will be like prom all over again."

"I hated prom."

"But that was because I wasn't around."

"Good point."

"I'll even make it like a proper date."

"Oh so you're going to get me drunk and cop a feel?"

"That was part of it."

Olivia chuckled.

"Good to know."

She sighed and looked over her plan for the hundredth time.

"I'm really not sure about this. It's high risk."

"But also high gain. So go over it again for me. How are you preventing risk?"

"It will have to go through the big channels. Interviews, evaluations all of that."

"Experience?"

Olivia half shrugged.

"I don't think it's really required. We just need some talented people."

"Should be easy. What else?"

"Well we have Trigger helping out. We will have agents watching at all points and the agent in the field will not be alone."

"Are you tapping the agents?"

"Still not sure about that."

"You should call Nina Sharp. She might be able to help you with something from her vault of tricks."

Olivia finished her tea.

"Maybe."

The words she had written were starting to get a little blurry. She was tired. And running circles in her head was making it worse. She snuggled back up against Peter. He adjusted himself on the sofa, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I heard you telling Etta her story."

"She loves that thing."

"It's sweet. And it the best thing to make her sleep."

"It annoys Walter that he can't do it."

"Neither can I. It's just you. The very definition of a Daddy's girl."

Olivia sighed and let her eyes close.

"I think I might ask Rachel to take Etta for a couple of nights when this all goes down."

"She would be fine here."

Olivia shook her head.

"I want her well away. Plus Ella is dying for her to stay over again. She is determined that Etta will say her name first."

"Ok, whatever you want to do."

Olivia felt more and more relaxed as Peter played with her hair.

"We should get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"I know."

Olivia sighed and sat back up, pushing herself off the sofa. She headed up the stairs while Peter checked the locks on the windows and doors. Olivia paused at Etta's nursery and slipped into the dark room. Etta was on her back, her tiny thumb in her mouth as she dreamed. Olivia leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"See you tomorrow Princess."

Olivia slipped from the room again and moved silently across the floor to her own. She stripped off her clothes quickly, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. She brushed teeth, paused to wash her face before heading to bed. It always took him this long to check everything. She suspected he always checked twice, every window and door in their large home. Despite the time, she had to admit it made her feel safer. Peter, now finished downstairs, started heading up. She snuggled under the covers as Peter checked the windows in their room. Job done, he started to undress. She shivered at the waft of cold air that followed him under the covers. He flicked off the lights and curled up behind her.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned over so she was facing Peter, keeping her eyes firmly closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you tell Heather?"

Olivia opened her eyes, Peter's face serious before her.

"Nothing you don't know."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"It's not a secret. I thought you were just happy that I could talk to someone?"

"I am. I just wish it was me. I'm familiar with your demons, Liv. They don't scare me the way they scare you."

Olivia pushed away from him slightly.

"That's not the point Peter."

"Then what is?"

"Because it's easier to talk to someone I don't know. For some reason it feels so much safer."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

Peter captured her hand in his.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia sighed.

"I want you to understand something."

"Ok. What?"

Olivia shifted closer to him, their heads almost touching.

"I have never trusted someone as much as I trust you. I have never let someone in for so long, to let someone see me. Everything that made me who I am. It's not secrets. It's me dealing with something that only I can deal with. But I will tell you. I just need a little longer."

Peter pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I understand but I'm here, you know that right?"

"I know."

Peter kissed her gently before pulling her close again. Olivia sighed and felt sleep start to take her, her plans still reeling in her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six – Everywhere You Go

Olivia had run down her plan with Heather, who agreed that the best thing to do was fish with a wide net. They needed to catch this guy before he could hurt anyone else. Next came Broyles. She had gone over it again with Peter on the way over and she felt slightly more confident. She still had an hour to kill before her meeting with Broyles and in essence of killing to time, she decided to call Nina Sharp. Perhaps she did have something that could help.

"Nina Sharp's office, how may I help you?"

"Olivia Dunham for Nina Sharp please."

"Certainly. Please hold."

Olivia sipped at her coffee while she waited.

"Olivia, dear how are you?"

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I heard about your case."

Olivia sighed.

"That's what I wanted your help with."

"How?"

"I have some agents in the field that I want to tap but I can't because it needs to be incredibly discrete."

She could hear the frown in Nina's voice when she spoke.

"I think I might have something. We have a new scientist in the spy area that has a fascination with comic books. He's developed some pretty incredible stuff."

"That would be fantastic. Thank you."

"No problem. How is little Etta?"

"Great. Getting bigger and bigger."

"We should get together for dinner after all this."

"Definitely."

"Let me check some things out and then I'll call you back."

"Thanks Nina."

"You're welcome Sweetie. Talk soon."

Olivia sat back in her seat with a sigh She had killed no time at all. She settled for writing at her notes again, practising what she was going to say again. By the time she had it all planned out again, it was time to go and talk to Broyles. She knocked and the entered his office. He stopped writing and put down his pen, giving her his full attention.

"Agent Dunham, nice to see you. What did you need to speak to me about?"

Olivia took a seat across from him.

"I think I know how we can find A.J."

"How?"

"A sting."

Broyles frowned.

"Do I want to ask for details?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Depends. I need numbers."

"How many?"

"To do this safely, at least a dozen. We are going to need multiple departments for this."

"I can make a call to a few people, see if I can get the police involved."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Aside from the numbers, I have everything else I need."

"Well, once everything is in place, come and give me the proper run down."

"Yes Sir."

Olivia offered him a small smile before leaving the office and heading to her desk. She was going over her plan once again, trying to see if she could cut anything out, when, with a small thump, a cup of coffee and some doughnuts were put in front of her. She started slightly before smiling.

"Hey Reece. How's it going?"

"Good. Did Heather tell you?"

Olivia nodded and stood, pulling Reece into a hug.

"Yeah she did. Congratulations."

Reece grinned.

"Thank you. Consider this an unofficial invitation for you, Peter and Etta."

"We'll be there."

Reece took a seat across from her, sipping at his own coffee. Olivia pulled apart the French Cruller that Reece had gotten her, dunking a piece into her coffee.

"So, it looks like you're planning to take over the world."

Olivia chuckled.

"Not quite. I'm planning out a sting."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Reece leaned forward.

"Run it down for me."

Olivia sighed and did as Reece requested, running through her entire plan. Reece nodded slightly.

"Makes sense."

"High risk though. And it's only a good plan if it works. Otherwise, I'm pulling in some big favours for no reason at all."

"You want blondes right?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, we do. We need bait for Brookes. Why?"

"I think I know someone who could be part of the number."

Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"A new member of our unit. She's a little green but she's blonde and very good at what she does."

"Do you think you could introduce us?"

"Sure. Follow me, Mrs Bishop."

Olivia smiled as she took her coffee and the other half of the doughnut, following Reece out of the crowded work space. He led her to his office, indicating a seat before leaving again. Olivia looked around the office, taking in all the files and pictures of small children that were all over the walls. She was still checking out the pictures when the door swung open again. Reece indicated to the small blonde that followed him into the room.

"Agent Olivia Dunham, this is Agent Victoria Green."

Olivia shook the small woman's hand, taking her in. With her should length blonde hair, small, delicate features and wide eyes, she looked very young. In fact, she was exactly what Olivia needed.

"Nice to meet you Agent Green."

"You too, Agent Dunham. I've heard so much about you from Reece."

"Yeah well, you can only believe half of it."

"Good to know."

Reece rubbed his hands together.

"Right ladies, I'm going to go and see Heather. Agent Green, when you're done here, come and find me."

Victoria nodded and watched as Reece slipped from the room before turning back to Olivia.

"So, Reece said you might have a job for me?"

"Something like that."

"What will I need to do?"

"Not much. As bad as it sounds, you'll be bait."

Victoria nodded slightly.

"Ok. For who?"

"A man named Jeremiah Brookes. He's a suspect in several murders. Have you done any stings before?"

Victoria shook her head.

"No. But I learn quickly and this will look great on my file."

Olivia offered her a small smile.

"I'll make sure of it. I'm still waiting for word from other departments but I can give you a call when I have final numbers. But it's risky."

Victoria shrugged.

"If I wanted to be safe all the time, I would never have become an FBI agent."

"Good point."

Olivia and Victoria talked for a few more minutes before Victoria excused herself to find Reece. Olivia headed back down to her desk, pausing at the note that was waiting for her. In the time it had taken her to talk to Agent Green, Broyles had come through. He had six departments already that had agreed to give her numbers for her sting. He had given her some people to call to confirm precisely what she needed. Olivia finished her coffee before getting onto the phone. By the time she was done, she had four more women and six men to help with the surrounding areas. She was off to a good start.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N - Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. For some reason I could not post this chapter the other day..._

_So read, enjoy and review _

_:)_

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Ladies Of The World

The next two days were a whirlwind of phone calls and small meetings, pushing her plan and needing each and every women that would be joining them checked and processed. The night before the final run down, Olivia was going over the pictures of the women that they had managed to find. They had actually found a dozen women that fit the profile. Olivia hadn't met all of them yet, but she felt oddly confident. Broyles, now that the full plan had been laid out for him, was backing her up completely and had called in all sorts of favours to ensure that she had what she needed.

"Heads up."

She pushed aside her notes as Peter put dinner down in front of her.

"Honey lemon chicken, steamed vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes."

"When did you have time to make this?"

"Because I was home a good three hours before you."

He handed her a glass of wine before finally taking the seat across from her, adding some salt to his meal.

"And, we needed to use the last of those lemons."

Olivia nodded as she dug into the chicken.

"Well, it's delicious."

Peter smiled slightly.

"Of course it is."

Olivia finished chewing her mouthful, pushing it down with some wine before speaking again.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much the last two days."

"Yes, because catching a serial killer is a complete waste of time."

"You know what I mean."

Peter shrugged.

"It's ok, Liv. Now eat up. You need it."

Olivia did as she was told, eating half of her meal before pausing again.

"Rachel was ok with taking Etta, right?"

"Of course she was. She'll be picking her up tomorrow morning and she'll be home on Friday."

"Good."

Peter sat back, pushing aside his empty plate.

"I have a confession to make."

"And what would that be?"

"That I'm glad that you're not playing bait."

Olivia smiled.

"I don't think I'm quite what Brookes is looking for. Plus, this is my show, which means I need to be able to see the whole picture."

Peter opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by a heavy knock on the door. They exchanged puzzled looks before they both left the table, heading to the front door.

"Nina, what are you doing here?"

Nina smiled, nodding at the box in her hands.

"Coming through with the tech that you needed. Sorry it took so long. When I asked, it was still being developed."

"Great. Come in."

Nina stepped deeper into the house, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No. We just finished diner."

"Good. Right, where can I lay this out?"

Olivia nodded towards the kitchen. Peter moved quickly, clearing the table and putting on some coffee. Nina slipped open the box and started laying out tiny pieces of equipment.

"Now, I know you wanted them to be discrete and these are the smallest microphone/camera's on the market."

"Wow, these are tiny."

Olivia lifted it carefully off the table. It was slightly bigger than a grain of rice.

"That's the whole idea. And they are wireless."

"How far?"

"From what we tested, it's clear up to four hundred metres. Outside of that area, you lose picture but not sound. The sound will keep coming through until eight hundred metres and then it's gone."

Peter leaned over the table, his eyes wide.

"Impressive."

Nina frowned, her face concerned.

"Will it be enough?"

"This is perfect. How many are there?"

"Twenty-four. I know you only needed a dozen but I wanted to make sure you had some extra, just in case."

Olivia put her arm around Nina.

"Thank you."

Nina smiled.

"You're welcome. When is the big day?"

"Tomorrow night."

"And you're friend?"

Olivia sighed.

"I'm hoping that she's hung on."

"Nina do you want a coffee or a tea?"

Nina nodded,.

"Yes please, Peter. Now, do you need anything else for this Olivia?"

"No, I think we're covered."

Olivia settled herself in her chair, looking over the microphones again. Peter set a coffee in front of her with a large selection of cookies in the middle of the table. She nibbled at them, not really hearing the conversation that Nina and Peter were having around her.

* * *

Olivia was in the conference room, making sure her thoughts were clear and they had everything that they needed, when Heather found her.

"You'll be fine."

Olivia paused mid-stride.

"Want to know something interesting?"

"What's that?"

"I hate speaking in public. I'm so used to being in the shadows, it's part of the job."

Heather chuckled.

"God, your wedding must have been torture."

Olivia smiled.

"Not really. I was so focused on Peter and what we were doing, I didn't think about it until it was time for speeches. I only managed to make it through mine because Peter held my hand the whole time, keeping me on point. It was so damn short, people seemed surprised when I sat back down so quickly."

Heather nodded slightly.

"Public speaking is one of the biggest fears people have. And I guess the way you feel about it gives clues to your childhood and your job."

Olivia sighed and sat down in one of the hard conference chairs.

"Peter asked me what I told you."

Heather, shifting into professional mode, took a seat across from her.

"Is any of the information news to him?"

Olivia nodded slightly.

"A few of the things I told you I never told Peter. Not because I don't want to."

"Then why?"

"It's because I can't."

When Heather didn't answer, the need to talk came back to Olivia. Now that she knew Heather, Olivia trusted her.

"He said my demons didn't scare him the way they do me. And you know something? Those demons scare me far more than some of the things I have had to deal with in the field. And I think that's why I don't want Peter to see them. I'm trying to protect him. It makes no sense."

Heather shook her head slightly.

"I don't think it's Peter you are trying to protect. I think you are just trying to protect your life. Think about it, Olivia. You told me that you never talked about what happened when you were a child. You grew up with all these words and feelings that you had to ignore. Then one day, you talk. And that means exposing those demons to your current life. In this life, those demons don't exist."

Olivia felt the urge to say that Heather was right in more ways than one. In this timeline the things that she remembered about her childhood were altered.

"So what do I do?"

Heather's tone lowered, becoming softer.

"You need to tell him Olivia. Peter has seen you at your best and your worst. What is there left to hide? He knows you and aside from your family, knows you the best. How would you feel if Peter kept something like this from you?"

Olivia hated it whenever Peter tried to keep things from her. Especially things that she felt she needed to know.

"I would hate it. Except he is being far too nice about it. I would have pushed it out of him by now."

"Precisely. Except he won't push as hard as you would. So don't make him wait. Once you get it out, it's a cleansing, a release. And you'll be the better for it. Both of you will be."

"Ok."

"And just a hint, maybe not to use today but on any other day. If you get asked to speak, think of Etta. I know now she has a calming effect on you."

Olivia stood, trying to relax her shoulders, pushing thoughts of Peter to the edge of her mind. She needed to focus. Peter would understand a few more hours.

* * *

With a deep breath and faked confidence, Olivia stood in front of the crowded room. Silence fell and Olivia started to speak.

"Hi everyone . Thank you all for coming. Let's get started."

She waited for everyone to take seat before speaking again.

"I know that all of you have been provided with a brief as to what is expected of you. But I want to go over Operation Rayne again. And then I'll open the floor to any questions."

Olivia cleared her throat.

"For some of you Operation Rayne is your first large stakeout. While it is not without risks, they are minimal. At no point will any of you be alone. You will, however, be unarmed. I have managed to score some tech from Massive Dynamic that is not only discrete but also wireless. So even though most of us won't be visible, we will hear every word you say as well as every suspect that may approach you. What this means is that there is no need for extra work. If we can get a shot in the car, we can tell immediately if it is the man we are looking for. But more about that later. For now, let's focus on our suspect, Jeremiah Brookes. For this, my colleague Heather Fogleigh will take over. Heather."

Heather gave her a tight smile before coming stand beside her. She handed out the brief on Jeremiah Brookes, speaking once all agents and officers had a paper in their hands.

"Jeremiah Brookes is a suspect that has been on the run for years. The earliest crime that we are aware of occurred when he was fourteen. He hasn't been seen for at least three years and even the previous sightings were dubious."

"What's his M.O?"

"Young, blonde and vulnerable. He picks them up, beats and rapes then before strangling them. His dumping ground has been discovered which makes me think that he could try to mix things up. He's got a partner that has been serving time for the crimes. Both men partook but Cutler has been sitting in prison for it. As of two days ago, Cutler was murdered by persons unknown."

Victoria raised her hand slightly.

"Did Brookes do it?"

Heather shook her head.

"Not that we can tell. It wouldn't make sense for him to kill off the man that is doing time for both of them and giving him an opportunity to keep committing the murders."

Victoria nodded and Heather started to pace slowly, moving from one end of the room to the other.

"This is a dangerous man who has been avoiding the law for a very long time. We need to bring him in. Because if we don't, he will keep killing. We also have another reason . He has currently got a hostage. We can't confirm if the hostage is dead or not. Or the reasons behind her kidnapping. What we do know, is that time is running out."

Heather gave her words a moment to sink in before speaking again.

"Brookes is dangerous and he could become far worse if confronted. After a long search, we discovered the last known photograph of Brookes. It has been confirmed by experts as Jeremiah Brookes. Take a good look and note he scar on his right hand. It runs from the third knuckle of the forefinger, all the way down to the base of the thumb. This is one of the surest ways we have of identifying him."

Heather handed out some sheets of paper and kept talking.

"Other things that should be noted is that he has an apparent shoe fetish. He is incredibly controlling. He will lose him temper rapidly and have no mercy. He can also be charming when he needs to be. Be careful."

With that final warning, Heather stepped off stage and Olivia took her place again. She went through the information one more time before finally indicating to Trigger and Plush, who stood to the back of the room. She motioned them forward, waiting until they were standing beside her before speaking again.

"This is Trigger and this is Plush. They have agreed to co-operate with this operation and ensure that every one of you will walk out of here knowing everything there is to know. Ok, let's split into two groups and get started."

Olivia watched as the people drifted apart, Plush going to the left and Trigger to the right. She watched as they started to instruct the young female's how to move. One by one, slowly but surely she could see the difference in the way they stood and moved. Bit by bit, Olivia started to feel calmer. Now that she could actually see her plan being put into motion, she had an odd confidence about it. Three hours later, Trigger and Plush had trained the men and the women. It was little different for the men, they could blend in a little easier than the women. They had to be out in the open. But it would work. It had too. She needed to find A.J and then put some old demons to rest.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Hand In Your Pocket

Olivia released her huff of breath. She didn't like this at all. The house was too quite without Etta. With a few more hours before they could start the sting, Olivia had headed home. She had been thinking that she might have a nap but now that she was actually home, she knew that it wasn't going to happen. She had been running things over in her head over and over again. She had to tell Peter. She thought she could wait but she had been wrong. She felt all bolstered by what Heather had said, that Peter hadn't seen anything that had scared him off yet. And she was right. She stayed on the bed when she heard Peter come home.

"Liv?"

"Upstairs."

She gave him a small smile when he came into the room. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, sitting across from her.

"So, why did you need me home?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Ok."

Olivia sighed and did as Heather had instructed, thinking about Etta. Despite the seriousness, she could feel the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. She took Peter's hands.

"I told Heather some things that I never told you."

"Liv, you don't-"

"Yes I do. If you were keeping something from me, I would never let it go. It's not your fault that you are too patient with me."

Peter smiled softly.

"You're one of those creatures that likes to take her time with things."

"Well times up. I'm ready to tell you. And it has to be now."

Peter shifted on the bed, crossing his legs and facing her completely. He squeezed her hands gently.

"Ok."

"When I spoke to Heather, it was by accident. It really was. I never meant to leave you out of the loop."

"I know."

"I told Heather….I told her how I walked in on my step-father raping my mother."

Peter stiffened. She saw the flash of anger and hatred in his eyes, saw the pain he held for her.

"So when you shot him…"

"It wasn't just about being over it. It was about what he was doing to my mother. And I was scared of what he would do to Rachel and me. When I saw Mike Cullen, I knew his history and it reminded me of my step-father. I got scared. I look at A.J and I see my mother. I look at A.J and I know I have to save her too."

"She's not you mother, Liv."

"I know but their stories are the same. And I feel just as responsible for their welfare."

When Heather had said that telling Peter would be a cleansing, a release, Olivia hadn't believed her. But she had been right. It was only part of the story but Olivia felt better already. It helped that all she could see on Peter's face was his trademark patience and support. There was no fear there.

"And there's something else."

Peter remained silent, cocking his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Before I shot him and ended all of this, I called the police. When you're a kid, you have drilled into you that if you feel scared or someone is hurt, you call the police. They are supposed to fix it, right? Well not this time. My step-father charmed his way out of it. And my Mom helped him. And then the police officer told me off for wasting police time."

"Assholes."

"And I hate public speaking. It makes me want to throw up, Exorcist style. And I don't want Etta to be like me. I want her to be able to walk into a room and not think twice about speaking. I want her to be safe, confident and happy. I don't want her to have demons like me."

Olivia felt better, the information coming out of her thick and fast. It surprised her that Peter actually chuckled.

"You amaze me."

Olivia frowned.

"That's not really the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry but you do. How the hell are you not in a mental hospital right now? Or a criminal?"

Olivia shrugged, still not sure where he was going with his point. Peter leaned forward slightly, capturing her face in his hands.

"You amaze me Liv because of how strong you are. Most people would have snapped after going through everything you have. But you? You just keep going. You amaze me and you can't understand how blessed I feel that I came back with you to America when I first met you. I am blessed that you married me and had our wonderful daughter. I am blessed because you, Olivia Bishop, are the best thing that I have ever had in my life. You and Etta are by far the most amazing things that have ever happened to me. I couldn't have dreamed you both up or our lives together."

Olivia searched his eyes.

"It doesn't scare you?"

"No. I told you, your demons don't scare me. And I know that it took courage for you to tell me those things. So thank you Liv."

Olivia pulled away from his hands, seizing one and kissing his palm.

"No, it's me who's blessed. I love you."

Peter offered her a smile, leaning forward and kissing her gently.

"I love you too. You want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"If Etta has one iota of your courage, she'll be fine. No force in the Verse, this one or any other, will be able to stop her."

"We're having an intimate moment and you're quoting _Firefly_?"

Peter smiled.

"Seemed appropriate and true. Plus, if she's like you, she will kick ass in a very literal fashion."

"I like that idea."

"Me too. And just so you know, you're demons? They have nothing on us."

Olivia smiled.

"Good to know."

Peter leaned back, examining her with a slight frown.

"Unless you are gay. In that case, I think I'll be on the losing end of that demon."

Olivia shook her head.

"Not gay. Already tried that stuff in college. Not good."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really. Now that's some detail that I could live with."

Olivia smiled, moving over the bed and closer to him. She put her head on his lap with a sigh.

"Tonight is going to be huge."

"You should have a nap before you go."

"House is far too quiet without Etta and I can't get my head to shut-up."

Olivia closed her eyes as Peter worked his way through her hair and onto her scalp, his fingers gentle as he messaged her scalp. She felt her body slowly start to relax, the tension falling from her body with every stroke of Peter's fingers. Sleep never came but Peter's careful touch certainly made her mind stop buzzing with the events that would be coming later in the evening.

* * *

Olivia made sure each person was fitted with the microphone/camera that Nina had given her. She drilled every member of the team on the plan again. And with a parting glance at Peter, she headed out the door. Her section of the plan would be with Trigger and his girls, the same five that she had met when they first interviewed Trigger. She was parked well away, watching with a set of binoculars, a small earpiece in her ear and the screen filled with images of the street before the girls. As a favour to Reece, she had kept Victoria on her team and she watched the small women as she moved as if she had been raised on the street corners. She heard the soft buzz of voices as each team checked in with her.

"Alpha One, this is Echo One."

Olivia smiled as Peter's voice, warm and serious entered her ear. He was posted a few blocks away in Plush's corner. He was also having far too much fun with the codenames that were often used on stakeouts.

"Echo One, how's it going on your end?"

"Fine thanks Alpha One. You?"

Olivia glanced at the screen before checking through her binoculars again.

"All quiet on the western front thanks for asking Echo One."

Silence fell again, the only voices being those from the girls as they worked the street. One by one cars pulled up and drove away. None of the John's were even a remote fit for Jeremiah Brookes. They had been there for four hours already without the slightest hint that anything was about to change.

"So, how long does this normally take?"

Heather smothered a yawn. Olivia smiled slightly.

"I keep forgetting that you've never been on a stake out."

Heather shook her head.

"No way was I going to miss out on this."

"I still can't believe Reece let you come."

Heather shrugged.

"To be fair, it was only because I would be riding with you."

"Silly man, trusting crazy women."

Heather nodded slightly.

"I know. So…topic jump, did you tell Peter?"

Olivia kept her eyes on the screen as another shot of interior of a car was fed through. Still nothing.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing. He told me I amazed him and that he loved me. The only kind of reaction I got was him hating on my step-father and the police who failed to help us."

"You know, I like Peter. He's a keeper."

"So is Reece. He's randomly sweet. He got me coffee and doughnuts the other day."

"I have nothing to do with that."

"It's just Reece. His mother raised him correctly."

Olivia's eyes swept over the license plate of the car that had just paused to talk to Victoria. She frowned.

"That's Cullen's car."

"What.?"

Heather leaned forward, finally taking in the screen in front of her.

"Why the hell is he here?"

Olivia shook her head.

"No idea. But I am going to be talking to him after this."

"Don't let Peter near him."

"But what if I want a coffee?"

Heather chuckled and they both watched as Cullen slipped away. She paused before speaking to the rest of the team.

"This is Alpha One. A grey sedan, license plate 380-VEX needs to be kept in sight. Not suspect, I repeat, not suspect but is of interest to this case. I repeat grey sedan plate 380-VEX is to be watched. Alpha One out."

She waited and a few seconds later each team checked in, confirming her command.

"Liv, was that Cullen?"

Olivia frowned. Peter's voice sounded far too confident.

"Yeah, it was him. I recognised the plates. How did you know?"

There was a stiff crackle before Peter responded.

"I got the feeling he's not done yet. Not by a long shot."

"How so?"

"I just do."

The silence was heavy and Olivia suddenly felt relieved that she had Etta bundled off to Rachel's house. He would have no idea where she lived. But she decided not to leave anything to chance.

"Heather, could you call Reece for me?"

Heather frowned.

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"It will be."

Heather dialled Reece's number, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Hey. I'm with Olivia, she wanted to talk to you."

"Oh sure. Hey Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"The man who assaulted me just popped up in the middle of the stake out. But I'm still concerned. He had not issue finding out where I lived previously. I'm concerned about my family."

"No problem. Call ahead, let her know. What's the address?"

Olivia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thanks Reece."

She prattled off the address and then paused.

"Um, I need to tell you something so she knows I sent you."

"Really?"

"I have her well trained on the drill. I made sure of it. Your name won't be enough. Oh, I know."

"What?"

"Medusa."

She heard the frown in Reece's voice.

"Medusa?"

"Yup. Then she'll know. Thanks Reece."

Heather moved the phone closer to her.

"Yeah thanks babe. Talk soon."

"Be careful. Both of you."

Olivia smiled to herself as she thought of that old nickname. When they were young, before the hormones, make up and skin care , Rachel had the worst hair in the mornings. It would stick up at all angles. Olivia started calling her Medusa. Rachel hated it, which made it ever the more entertaining.

"So Medusa?"

Olivia smiled again as she watched the screen.

"Long, funny story."

She gave Rachel a quick call, telling her the code with a small chuckle. Just after she finished her call to Rachel, Olivia frowned at hard scratching in her ear, broken up by the occasional voice. The microphone wasn't working properly. But they still had picture.

"Olivia, she's seen something."

"How do you know?"

"Look."

Heather handed Olivia back her binoculars.

"Look how stiff she's gone. She went from relaxed to that the second that car pulled up. First time all night. She's seen something."


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N - Hey all. So it's coming to a close. I have yet to right the very ending but I am slowly inching my way froward._

_I promise the end will be good..._

_So as always,_

_Read, enjoy and review _

Chapter Twenty-Nine – No Light, No Light

Olivia cleared her throat before pressing the button that would put her in Victoria's ear.

"Victoria, we're having sound issues here. If you hear me, tap a finger on the top of the car."

Victoria leaned over casually and tapped the top. Olivia whispered quickly to Heather.

"Watch the screen, look for anything that could be Brookes."

Heather nodded and Olivia focused again on Victoria.

"Good. Is it Brookes? Tap once for yes."

Olivia watched carefully but saw no movement.

"Are you unsure?"

One tap.

"Anything to support it?"

One tap.

"Victoria, extend your left hand to him, as if introducing yourself."

There was no hesitation and Olivia could hear the scrambled introduction. She was about to ask Victoria about the scar but she didn't have to. Heather swore loudly and pointed to the screen.

"It's him. It's Jeremiah Brookes."

Olivia flicked the switch that connected her to the unit of men that were waiting.

"Alpha One, we have a positive identification. Move in."

She stayed where she was, despite how desperately she wanted to move. She was the back-up. If Brookes did a runner, she would be forced to follow. She braced the steering wheel. She could hear Heather's quickened breaths filling the dead silence. The officers surrounded the car, guns drawn and pulled the suspect effortlessly out of the vehicle. Olivia parked the truck and moved towards them. It only took her a second to find the scar. When the officer's finally pulled him off the ground, Jeremiah was much the same as in the picture she had seen. A little bit older but still the same. He looked at her with hard eyes. She offered him a stiff smile.

"Hello Mr Brookes, I've been wanting to speak to you."

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Jeremiah Brookes took silence to a whole new level. He hadn't even asked for a lawyer. He just stared. Olivia finished her paperwork before she headed to where Jeremiah was being held. She had hoped that the news about Cutler would cause some sort of reaction. As soon as she entered the room. Jeremiah sat up straighter, his eyes on her. And that was when she got that creepy feeling, the kind that itches under your skin and makes you want to shower. She took a seat across from him.

"Alfonso Cutler is dead."

Jeremiah smiled slightly but kept silent.

"So you might as well tell us what you know."

The smile stayed, as did the silence. Olivia pushed harder but got nothing. It was twenty minutes before Olivia moved out of the room again, too frustrated to think clearly. She glanced at the clock before heading back through the building and to Broyles's office. Broyles nodded towards the seat across from him.

"Did he say anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Do we have enough to hold him?"

"For the moment, we have the scar. Until he starts talking or we find where he took his victims, we don't have much else."

"Can we get an I.D from any of the victims?"

"Possibly Melanie but she wasn't ever sure. Neither was Rayne."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Keep pushing. Which reminds me, I need to call in a suspect."

Broyles frowned.

"I thought the case was done."

"When we were waiting for Brookes, Cullen popped up."

"What was he doing out there?"

"No idea. But I would like to find out why."

"Fine. Press on him. But keep working on Brookes."

"Will do."

Olivia left the office, pausing at the door before pulling out her phone.

"Hey Peter."

"Hello wife. How are you?"

"Fine. Brookes still isn't talking. We need something more than a scar to hold him."

"He'll talk."

"I'm not so sure. I want to get Heather in there to work her magic but I also want to bring Cullen in."

"I'll bring him in"

Olivia smiled at the angry rumble in Peter's voice.

"Not the best idea. I'm sure it was nothing more than a coincidence."

" How about you tell me what you really think?"

Olivia sighed.

"It's not over with Cullen. I think you're right. I sent Reece over to Rachel's last night."

"Is he still there?"

"Yeah he is. I asked him to stay until Cullen gets brought in. He should be here soon."

"Good. I'll happily admit that I'm glad you decided to send Etta over for a little bit."

"Told you so."

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to being wrong. By the way, tell Heather thanks for that number that she gave me."

"She gave you a number?"

"Yeah. She's got a friend who can help us with skull reconstructions. Walter is determined to give each one of the victims back their face and their names."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is. It's going to take time but Walter is single-minded in his plan."

"Sounds like a normal Bishop move."

"Doesn't say much about you. You're one of us now."

Olivia smiled.

"Dammit. I forgot about that part."

Peter chuckled.

"So, I'm not going to see you any time soon, am I?"

"I need to get this sorted. But I'll call you."

"Make sure you do. Love you."

"Love you too."

Olivia put her phone back into her pocket and headed to Heather's office. She knocked and stepped into the room. Heather offered her a small smile before she pushed aside her paperwork.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey. You busy?"

"Nothing that can't be delayed. Why?"

"I need you to work your magic on Brookes."

"Still not talking?"

"Nope."

"Ok. You going to be there?"

Olivia considered the question for a moment before shaking her head slightly

"I need to check in with Fiona Sparks, let her know what's going on. But that won't take long."

Heather chuckled.

"Not with Fiona Sparks. The couple of times I met her, I was never there less than an hour. She's a fascinating woman with the best lemonade I have ever had."

"Apparently, the trick is the limes."

"She told me that too."

"Well, I'm a phone call away if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Thanks."

Olivia closed the door behind her and headed to the parking lot, her footsteps a little lighter.

* * *

When she arrived at Fiona's, she was surprised not see her sitting in her normal spot with Charles by her side. Instead, the house was oddly silent. Olivia knocked on the front door and hearing nothing, she tested the doorknob , surprised when the door opened easily.

"Fiona? It's Olivia."

Olivia paused in the doorway, her concern growing. Fiona should be home. She stiffened when she heard a faint cry from deeper in the house. She followed the sounds, barely taking in the mess and signs that Fiona had fought with someone. Shards of glass made sounds under her boots as she made her way down the short hallway.

"Fiona?"

Another whimper. Olivia found the one closed door in the home, turning the handle before pushing it open with her hip, her gun un her hand. She paused in the doorway before slipping it back into her holster.

"Charles."

The large dog was laying on his side, staring at her with desperate eyes. She saw no trace of blood but when she moved closer, she could see two small burn marks on the side of Charles's neck. Someone used a stun gun on him. She ran a hand down his side gently, felt his body quiver beneath her touch. He huffed at her as he struggled to sit up, trying to gain control of his body again. Olivia stroked him gently.

"It's ok, boy."

Olivia frowned as she noticed the fabric in Charles's teeth. Whoever had taken Fiona didn't get off scott-free. Olivia jumped slightly when her phone rang. She frowned at the unknown number.

"Dunham."

"I was going to kill him but Fiona begged me not to. It was a mistake, I know that now."

It took Olivia a second to realize who she was talking too. It took her another second to realize that she had fallen into his plan. He knew that she would come here.

"Cullen"

"I won't let you get one on me. So it's time to sort this once and for all."

"Where is Fiona?"

"With A.J."

"Where are you?"

"You have to find me."

Remembering how Mike reacted when Peter taunted him, Olivia put on a hard voice.

"Why? Scared I'm going to finish you off?"

"Like you could."

"So how am I meant to find you?"

"Alone. If I see anyone or anything else, I will kill them both."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

"A.J is alive?"

"Sadly yes. My plan didn't work the way it was meant to. Brookes was meant to be the solution."

"You and Brookes were working together?"

Mike chuckled darkly.

"You aren't going to get me to talk."

"You already told me what I needed to know. So, tell me where you are?"

"I'll give you a hint. Luka Oliver. You'll find something there."

The line clicked dead and Olivia examined the phone in her hand before hitting speed dial. When Peter picked up, she didn't bother to greet him, her words rushing out in a torrent.

"Cullen and Brookes are working together. And Cullen has Fiona."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty – There's A Ghost In My Lungs That Softly Speaks

While Olivia waited for back up, she managed to find the number for Charles's vet. She quickly dialled, explained who she was and the urgency of the situation. The vet, a tall round woman with kind eyes, arrived before backup did. Charles tried to get to his feet again, his tail wagging in greeting. The vet offered Olivia her hand as she went to kneel beside Charles.

"I'm Violet by the way. Charles, what have you been up to young man?"

The tail started again and Charles licked he hand as she stroked him. She spoke to him gently as she examined the burn to his neck.

"Looks like a stun gun of some sort. In a smaller dog, that kind of thing would have killed them. Thankfully, Charles here is made of harder stuff. So what is it you need?"

"The evidence in his mouth. He bit the person who took Fiona."

Violet frowned.

"It was Cullen, wasn't it?"

Olivia nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"When Charles first bit him, he sent through a request to my office to support his petition to have him put down. The funny thing is, Charles has no issue with anyone else. In order for Charles to bite or to show any kind of aggression, you have to do something that he perceives as a threat. And Cullen was it."

Violet extracted some long handled tweezers from her medical bag, one that reminded Olivia of Walter, before turning back to Olivia.

"Can you hold his mouth open?"

Olivia nodded and carefully held open Charles's mouth, watching as Violet carefully extracted the material, placing it in a medical back. She then scrapped at Charles's teeth, getting some of the blood there. She frowned.

"You'll find his DNA in that blood sample too. Looks like the shock caused him to bite his tongue."

"Thank you."

"Oh and this?"

Violet waved the bag slightly at Olivia.

"Looks more like skin then cloth."

"Olivia!"

Peter came busting into the room, his face tense. He took in her, the vet and Charles, whose tail had started up again, and released a breath. He looked at Olivia, examining her face.

"You ok?"

Olivia shrugged.

"Fine. Did Astrid run the name?"

"Yeah. Luka Oliver was the little girl that A.J miscarried."

"We have to find her stone."

Olivia turned back to Violet.

"Could you please take Charles back with you to the clinic?"

Violet nodded.

"Sure. It's closed for the night but I can take him home. He needs a bit of love and attention after this."

Violet packed up her supplies and Peter gently picked Charles up and took him back outside, placing him in the back of Violet's car. Olivia gave his ears one last stroke before watching Violet drive away with him. With that done and with the crime scene people now starting to process the house, her and Peter got into her truck.

"How did you even get here?"

"Hitched a ride with the back-up."

"Where is she buried?"

Peter sighed.

"Rose Valley Cemetery."

"Ok."

Olivia swung her way through traffic. She could feel Peter watching her.

"Do you have a plan for this?"

Olivia shrugged.

"To do exactly what he asks. To find him before he can hurt A.J or Fiona."

"How?"

"Not sure yet. But it will be alone. Otherwise, they are both dead. And I didn't come this far to let that kind of shit happen."

Olivia glanced at Peter as she paused at a set of lights. He was thinking about something.

"What?"

"That's why she locked up her writing."

"Sorry?"

"Mike must have looked at it. She kept her writing under lock and key, remember?"

Olivia nodded slowly, the pieces gliding into place. She had been seeing the parts, not the entire puzzle. Cullen had gotten to Brookes through Alfonso. He had everything he had needed in just the information that A.J had gathered. He would have seen that she was doubting Alfonso's story and used it for his own advantage.

"Why not just kill her?"

"Because suspicion would have fallen on him."

"But who would doubt it if she showed up looking like a serial killer's victim?"

"Precisely."

"A hand's free murder. But what changed? He said that she was still alive. Why would Brookes keep her alive?"

Peter chewed his lip as he thought. When he suddenly slapped his hand on the glove compartment, Olivia jumped. He turned to her, his eyes flashing.

"Her writing!"

"You've lost me."

"Heather said serial killers are arrogant sons of bitches. Alfonso wasn't playing the part right. And Brookes wanted to make sure she knew the truth."

"So he took her."

Peter nodded.

"It makes sense. But how did he communicate with Alfonso?"

Peter shrugged.

"No idea."

When the big, tall gates of the cemetery came into view, the conversation stilled. Olivia, rather morbidly, found cemetery's peaceful. Everything stopped here. The normal sounds of the world didn't seem to apply here. She pulled up and with directions from Peter, it was fairly easy to find the tiny grave. It was simple, just a stone with gold writing.

"Luka Jane Oliver."

"Pretty name."

Olivia moved closer, frowning as she spotted a small piece of white sticking out from under a vase of cloth flowers. She glanced at Peter before leaning forward and carefully extracting it.

**_Toplands Cove._**

Olivia frowned.

"What the hell is Toplands Cove?"

Peter's lips were pinched in a tight line.

"I know where that is."

"Where?"

"The old train tracks. It's not far from them."

Olivia tucked the note in her pocket and strode to the truck, talking to Peter as she went.

"Heather said that serial killers tend to live around the area of their killing ground. I just never thought it would be that close."

"Makes sense."

She was about to start the truck when her phone rang. She paused, glancing at the screen.

"Dunham."

"It's Broyles. We did an urgent run on the samples from Jeremiah's car."

"And?"

"According to Walter, six of the samples from the bodies match. He hasn't finished with the other victims."

"So we can keep him?"

"Until he explains the DNA, yes."

"Good. We are heading back to headquarters. We know where Cullen is."

"Where?"

"Toplands Cove."

"Ok. Get back here and we'll get some agents together."

"He wants me alone."

"We can't always get what we want."

"He'll kill A.J and Fiona if he sees anyone else. And from what I can remember of the tracks, it will be a little hard to hide that I have back up."

Broyles let out a huff of air.

"Well, you aren't going in alone."

Olivia finally hit on something that could work.

"I think I know how we can do this."

"How?"

"The wonders of modern technology."


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N - Hey folks...it's slowly starting to come together slowly._

_Thanks for sticking around guys - three more chapters and the sotry is done. So thank you for all the reviews. The fact that people have been messaging me telling me that I'm dealing with a horrible issue correctly, means heaps to me. Not everyone gets a happy ending and it's nice to play in a world where I can give them the happy after it all._

_So, as always..._

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Thirty-One – Violent Love

Not for the first time, Peter wasn't happy with her. With the flurry of activity, he stood off to the side, his face a mask of annoyance. Broyles had backed up her plan, which just pissed Peter off more. But when Olivia had said she had come too far, she had meant it. It wasn't just about A.J anymore. It was about Rayne, Melanie, Fiona and A.J. She wanted to end all of this. And there wasn't much she wouldn't do to ensure that this case was securely closed. She was in the bathroom, giving herself a minute to get herself ready for what was to come when Peter popped his head around the door.

"Is it safe?"

"Depends. Will there be yelling involved in this conversation?"

Peter shook his head as he moved deeper into the bathroom.

"No."

"Good. Because you can be as pissed off as you like. I'm doing this."

"I know."

Olivia sighed.

"I'll be safe. Nina's little microphone/camera spy technology will make sure of that."

"It malfunctioned on the stake out."

"And if it does, I will have other agents ready to back me up."

"I'm still not completely comfortable with letting you go into a home alone with a mad man."

Olivia offered him a small smile.

"I'm far madder than he is."

Peter pulled her arm, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"If you get a clean shot, take it."

Olivia moved closer to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling him into a hug.

"I promise."

* * *

Olivia drove her truck to Toplands Cove, her heart pounding in her ears. Before she got out of the truck, she did as Heather had instructed, taking a deep breath and thinking of Etta. She found herself becoming calm and more collected. She glanced at the building, wondering how she had never known about it before. It was well away from the city, another hour's drive from the abandoned tracks and trains. It, in fact, looked like the old barns you saw in movies, painted a rusty red and seeming to be barely staying together. She was just about to check her gun again when there was a movement out of the corner of her eye. Before she could react, the back door of the truck opened and the vehicle shifted as another body climbed in. She felt the cool kiss of the gun as it pressed against her temple and the heat in her ear at the voice that followed.

"Drive."

It concerned her that Cullen's voice was becoming so familiar to her. And the fact that her body had the same reaction, gentle tingles and the blaring of a silent alarm. Everything in her told her to escape. But she fought those instincts and started the engine again.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from the backup I know you were smart enough to organise."

Cullen was right. If they drove long enough and lost the two vehicles that she knew was following, she would be on her own. Even with the assistance of Nina's little invention, they would be too far for it to work. She was prepared, knew that this was a possibility but still, her heart started racing again and this time when images of Peter and Etta filled her mind, it didn't calm her. It just made her more resolved that this was going to be done. Cullen didn't know it yet, but he wouldn't win.

"Charles got you again I see."

She could see his arm a little in the rear-view mirror and the slight bulge where a bandage laced around the injury. Mick scoffed.

"Stupid fucken dog. I should have killed him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Fiona was fighting. The moment I threatened Charles, she stopped, said that she would come with me if I just left him alone."

"How did you know that I would visit her?"

"Because you visited her before. Left here."

Olivia turned left as instructed, watching as more of the city faded away.

"Right and then the next left."

She knew what he had planned. He wanted her alone with him. The man that made her skin twitch with memories. Eventually, the city disappeared completely and they drove another hour before he finally told her to stop. She was somewhat familiar with the house that they were in front of. And it made her wonder just how long Brookes had been using it. Because the house, with its overgrown garden, rotting fences and windows that looked like eyes, was a magnet for ghost hunters or kids that just wanted to get a fright. It had been the scene of multiple homicide twenty years ago. It was classed as a heritage home, which meant without someone to purchase it, it would stay where it was, falling apart and the council unable to do anything about it. She also knew that this was one of the rare hot spots in the city where there was no phone reception.

"Put your gun on the passenger seat."

Olivia did as she was told, pulling the gun from her holster.

"And your back up weapon."

Olivia withdrew the second gun that sat by her hip, hidden under her jacket.

"Anymore?"

He didn't need to know about the third, much smaller gun that was strapped around her ankle.

"No."

She slipped from the truck, casting a glance at the space around her. There was no sign of the trucks, one of them containing Peter, which were meant to be following her. Cullen pushed her forward with a hand to the middle of her back, almost causing her to stumble. She found her footing, her steps cautious as she made it up the steps to the front of the house. She could feel the soft give of the wood beneath her boots as Cullen pushed her into the dark mouth of the house. It took Olivia a second for her eyes to adjust. Even then, with the windows boarded, the interior if the house was nothing more than shadowy outlines. Olivia blinked, trying to see something behind the shades of black. Cullen pushed her again and she moved further into the house. He grabbed her arm roughly when he wanted her to stop, pulling a piece of rope that hung from the ceiling. Olivia stepped back as a large ladder came sliding noisily down, thing the floor with a dull _thump_. Cullen pushed her towards it.

"Get up. Now."

The barrel of the gun brushed against her back and she felt a small tremor of fear but she shoved it aside, fighting the instinct to turn and push the gun from Cullen's hand. She had to see A.J and Fiona first. And she wanted answers. With Brookes not talking, he was it. Olivia climbed the stairs as fast as she could, hearing and feeling the soft creak. When she got to the attic, the only thing to guide her was a soft light of a candle. And sitting in front of a battered typewriter was A.J. Her head was hung low, her eyes closed. Olivia moved closer to her.

"A.J?"

When no answer came, Olivia moved closer still. She kneeled in front of her and pressed her fingers to A.J's neck. It was faint but she had pulse. Olivia gave the rest of her body a quick sweep , seeing the blood inching out from the thick chains that kept her at the desk. And judging by the smell, A.J had been there since she had gone missing.

"She passed out a while ago. I'm just waiting for her to die."

Olivia stood and turned on her heel to face Cullen again. He had the gun pointing squarely at her chest but she didn't feel fear. She wanted to disarm him, to hurt him the way he was hurting A.J.

"Where is Fiona?"

"She's hidden somewhere just as dark, waiting to die. I'll honour that wish once I get rid of you and my darling ex-wife."

"Tell me first.'

Cullen frowned at her.

"No."

Olivia shrugged.

"We figured out most of it anyway. Why not come clean?"

"You know nothing.'

Olivia made her voice hard when she spoke, trying to goad him.

"We know more than you think, you wife bashing piece of shit."

Cullen moved quickly and when he punched her, it took her by surprise. And this time, it wasn't a glancing blow. He hit her hard enough for her to briefly see stars. She stumbled, letting the ringing pain fuel her anger. He smiled at her when she looked at him again. And with a pull of hatred, she smiled back.

"My husband was right. You can't hit anything but a woman. You don't have the balls to take on a man."

With an animal like growl, he came at her again, only this time she was ready. She turned on her heel, causing him to over-swing and fall hard against the wall behind her. She went to move again but he was faster. He had the gun pointed at her chest before she could take a breath. He breathed heavily, his teeth gritted.

"Bitch. I am going to enjoy killing you."

Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"With a gun? Not really your style, is it?"

"You need to shut up now."

"Or what?"

Cullen wavered for a second before pointing the gun at A.J.

"Or I blow her brains out."

Olivia swallowed.

"You really want to end the game like that?"

Olivia could see it now. Cullen thought he had something over her and in a way he did But she had something over him too. She knew what buttons to push. They were the same ones her step-father had. If she could get him to focus on her and not on A. J or Fiona they might have a chance. If she could get him to focus on her just like she used to do with her step-father, it will give the back-up time to rescue them. Olivia stood a little straighter, ignoring the pain in her cheek.

"All that planning you put into getting to Alfonso and then to Brookes. Do you really want to waste that effort?"

Cullen frowned.

"Who told you that?"

"We figured it out. We know that A.J kept her writing under lock and key. It was because she found you snooping, didn't she?"

Cullen growled.

"She hid things from me in my own home. I punished her for that."

"But you found out the secret didn't you?"

Arrogance and pride swept over his face.

"You almost didn't figure it out."

"But we did. And we have Brookes in custody. We've connected him to six other murders so far. But that's just the beginning. Then you can add on kidnapping."

"He was useless and sloppy."

"He's been on the run for years. Most people thought he was dead. Not too sloppy if you ask me. He got sloppy when A.J started investigating."

"No one asked you. He fucked up. A.J should have been dead from the second I told him about her."

"Why did he keep her?"

"He told me he would kill her one he was done with her. Before you caught him, he was going to finish him off."

Olivia made a mental note to tell all of this to Heather. She had been right. Brookes was arrogant enough to believe that the world needed to hear his story. And he used A.J to do it.

"Alfonso is dead. Did you or Brookes organise that?"

Cullen shook his head.

"Nope."

It must have been the other prisoners. It had to be. In their minds, A.J was the only one willing to talk to them, willing to give the truth to the rest of the world. She had managed to help a man escape prison and the others thought that she could do the same to them. Or at the very least make them even more infamous than they already were. Olivia didn't know how they figured out that Alfonso was part of the demented team but they did. And he paid for it with his life.

"He was murdered."

Cullen shrugged.

"No great loss. And it will be the same when you die. You want to know something?"

"What?"

"When I'm done killing you, I'm going after your husband and daughter. I'm going to make them suffer."

Cullen cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N - Hey guys...sorry to leave you hanging but I do so love cliff hangers! I'll post two chapters up for you today as payment for waiting!_

_As always..._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Thirty-Two – Don't You Forget About Me

The impact of the bullet took Olivia off her feet and she landed hard on her back. Despite the bulletproof vest, she felt every vibration of the pain. It rattled through her body, causing her bones to shake. She played dead, keeping her eyes closed, breathing as little as possible. He didn't know about the vest. She heard his slow steps as he moved closer to her. She waited until he was leaning over her, breathing heavily. And when he cocked the gun again, she pushed out her leg, sweeping it across the floor, taking him off his feet. The gun went skittering across the floor as Cullen fell and Olivia got to her feet, pulling the gun from her ankle. She stood over Cullen, the gun securely trained on his head.

"Where is Fiona?"

Cullen shook his head.

"You will have to kill me."

"Olivia?"

For a moment, the tiny weak voice caught Olivia's attention. She turned slightly, finding a slightly more conscious A.J looking at her with a frown. Cullen took advantage of her distraction, pulling himself off the floor and tackling her. She lost her grip on the gun as she fell. Cullen wrapped his hands around her throat, pushing hard.

"You are going to die here."

Olivia struggled against him, clawing at his shoulders, hitting his face but he was heavier than she was and the crushing weight on her neck made it hard to breathe. Her vision was starting to blur, the edges taking on a dark hue.

"And then I'm killing your husband and daughter."

That was enough to give Olivia a second wind. The concept of her daughter or Peter suffering pain at the demented hands of Cullen filled her with anger. Then she thought of her step-father and the connection between him and Cullen. He couldn't win. Her step-father had. She wouldn't let Cullen do the same. Olivia took her thumbs and shoved them deep into Cullen's eyeballs, using all of her strength, making him scream and loosen his grip. She slithered out from beneath him, kicking him back hard. She felt her boot connect with his face as she searched for the gun. It glinted just out of reach. She crawled over and grabbed it, rolling over quickly. Cullen stopped short.

"Kill me."

"No."

"Why?'

"You'll go to prison. And be known as the man who was trying to kill A.J. Alfonso went down for it and you will too."

She nodded towards A.J.

"Unlock her. Now."

Cullen glared at her as he pulled a key from his pocket. He unlocked her and she collapsed further into the chair, her head almost hitting the desk. A.J whimpered slightly, barely raising her head. Cullen smiled.

"She's dying."

Olivia ignored his words, wondering what move to make next. Her ears where sharp to the noises outside and she heard nothing to indicate that help was coming.

"I'll never stop. You know that right?"

"I'll make sure you get sent to the same prison as Alfonso. You'll be dead before you have a chance to launch an appeal."

"You want to kill me."

Olivia shook her head, but Cullen examined her with narrow eyes.

"You want to kill me. I can see it. So kill me."

Olivia's finger brushed the trigger, moving into position. It took her a second to see that Cullen was right. She did want to kill him. The feeling was a horrible one. With any other suspect, she would want justice. She would want them to sit in a dark cell, alone and cold with nothing but their memories to keep them company. But she didn't want that for Cullen. She wanted him dead. She wanted a bullet to tear through his flesh and take his life away. She frowned as a movement caught her eyes behind Cullen.

"Kill me."

"You need to pay for what you did."

"Kill me."

Her decision was never made. There was a large crack as a pole slammed into the back of Cullen's head. He groaned, swaying a moment on his feet before collapsing. Olivia looked up from the still form of Cullen, smiling slightly.

"You are sneaky woman, Fiona."

The pole dropped from Fiona's hands and onto the floor. Fiona smiled, wincing. Her split lip made the action a little more difficult. Cullen had hit her. More than once but she was still alive.

"He broke into my home and hurt Charles. He's lucky all I could find was a damn pole."

Olivia turned her back on Cullen, moving towards A.J. She checked for her pulse again. Still there but weaker than it was before. Olivia checked her over. There were cuts where she had been secured to the desk and Olivia guessed that she would seriously dehydrated and malnourished. But she was alive.

"We need to get her outside."

Fiona shook her head.

"She won't make it out there. She's too weak."

Olivia pushed the hair from her face.

"I can't leave you here alone. You need to get out of here and start my truck, radio our location."

Fiona nodded and with light footsteps that defied her age, she disappeared from the attic. Olivia only started to relax when she heard the soft hum of her truck engine. They will be here soon.

"You are going to die here."

Cullen struggled to stand, blood pouring from the head wound that Fiona had given him earlier. He moved closer to Olivia, his voice hard.

"I'm going to kill you. And then I will kill your husband and your daughter."

That was it. She was sick of the threats and sick of Cullen. She was done. Olivia pulled back her arm and swung her fist, connecting with Cullen's jaw. She ignored the pain in her hand and watched Cullen crumble, howling in pain. He clutched at his jaw.

"Bitch."

Olivia enjoyed the small rush of satisfaction. He pulled himself back to his feet and stood in front of her again, swaying slightly. She almost didn't hear the sound of the gun. All she saw was the bullet as it tore through Cullen's chest, spraying blood and flesh. She looked behind her, where A.J sat, the gun in her hand. Still weak, the gun slipped from A.J's grip, landing hard on the floor.

"He….needed….to….die."

Saying that one sentence seemed to take the fight from her completely and Olivia watched as A.J's eyes rolled slightly and she lost consciousness again. Olivia moved over to Cullen, checking his pulse. He was dead. Olivia stepped back to A.J, sliding down onto the flood beside her, taking her limp, pale hand in her own. It was over.

* * *

Peter was fussing. She hadn't even needed to visit the hospital but as far as he was concerned, she might as well have been in a full body cast. He watched her carefully as she moved, wincing when she moved too fast for her bruised ribs. Bruised ribs, a soft red mark around her neck and a black eye were all that she had in regards to evidence of her encounter with Mike Cullen. Not that it mattered. The paperwork could wait, her meeting with Broyles a few more hours down the track. She was like a kid at Christmas as they waited and Rachel barely said hello before Olivia had taken Etta from her arms.

"Momma! Hi!"

Olivia kissed her chubby cheeks, holding her tight, feeling everything become right with the world again. Etta, reaching the end of her patience with Olivia's cuddles extended her arms to Peter.

"Dada! Hi!"

Olivia handed her off before pulling Rachel into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about all of this."

Rachel shrugged.

"We were fine. And Reece was brilliant. He should be arriving soon."

"I told him it was safe."

Rachel shook her head.

"Didn't matter. He insisted on following us here. Speaking of which."

Olivia glanced over Rachel's shoulder, watching as Reece pulled into the driveway. He strode up the drive as if he owned the place, offering them all wide smiles.

"Hello all."

Olivia moved around Rachel and pulled Reece into a hug.

"Thank you for watching over everyone."

Reece shrugged off the thanks.

"No problem."

"Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I have to catch up with Heather."

Peter shook Reece's hand.

"We owe you one. You ever need a favour, let us know."

"The only thing I can think of is ensuring you make it to the wedding. Heather will kill me if you guys aren't there."

Peter grinned.

"We'll be there."

Olivia settled Etta down for a nap before pulling out her phone. She had already called the hospital to check up on A.J, who was still in critical condition. Her organs were starting to shut down. If they hadn't found her when they did, she would have another day or so before she died, just like Cullen wanted. She dialled the number, sat back into the sofa and waited.

"Jeremy residence."

"Hi Mrs Jeremy. It's Agent Olivia Dunham."

"Oh hello Agent Dunham. I am so glad you called. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Rayne's not home. She's gone out with some old friends of hers from high school."

"Really?"

Mrs Jeremy's voice shook when she spoke again.

"Since she had her meeting with you, something's different. She came home and called her best friend, the one that was around before all of this happened. She's gone out for the first time in years. She's smiling again. You-"

Olivia waited for Mrs Jeremy to control the shaking in her voice before finishing her sentence.

"You gave me my little girl back."

"I'm so glad she's doing better."

"Oh she is. She's eating and painting slightly less dark things. I know that I can't fix what has happened but it was all worth it just for the smile. Everything. God sent you to give me back my daughter."

"It was a privilege to help her. She's a strong girl."

Mrs Jeremy's voice filled with pride.

"Yes she is. I'm sorry, is everything ok? I mean clearly I am glad you called but there must be a reason behind it."

"We caught Jeremiah Brookes and Alfonso Cutler is dead. Rayne doesn't need to feel unsafe anymore."

"Oh my."

"I just wanted you to hear it from me rather than the papers."

"Thank you for that. Please make sure you visit Rayne. She has a gift for you."

"She didn't have to do that."

"I know. But she knows what you have done for her. We will forever be in your debt."

"It's been a pleasure, Mrs Rayne."

"The pleasure has been all mine, Agent Dunham. Thank you for changing our lives."

Olivia smiled as she bid Mrs Jeremy farewell and put her phone on the coffee table. She loved this feeling. After the case was done, after all the bad guys were where they were meant to be, there was an odd bubble of peace and pleasure. The warm after glow from a job well done was enough to make her feel like she could fly.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N - As promised, the next chapter. I hope the ending worked for everyone. I so wanted A.J to get the last laugh and to close that chapter for herself._

_Let me know what you think..._

_Read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Thirty-Three – The Shadow Of Existing

Olivia waited until the doctors left A.J's room before entering. She had gotten a call the night before, the nurse informing her that A.J was now in a stable condition and up for having visitors. A.J offered her a soft smile as Olivia took a seat, closing her laptop.

"Hi."

"Hey you. Glad to see you made it."

"So am I. It's a hell of a story I intend to tell."

"It sure is."

"How is my boy?"

"He's good. He's back with Fiona until you get home."

"That woman is a godsend. I can't tell you what I would have done without her."

"She's a good woman."

"Best one of ever met. If it helps, you are a close second."

"I don't mind coming second to Fiona. She definitely earned it."

A.J sighed.

"So, update me on the rest of it."

"Cutler is dead and Brookes is being charged on half a dozen murders that we have linked him too. And one we are done with your writing, we will have him for life in prison. If the death penalty doesn't take him first."

"So it's over?"

Olivia nodded, putting her words carefully.

"Do you remember what happened in the attic?"

A.J frowned.

"Only some of it. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened to Mike?"

A.J frowned as she tried to remember. The doctors had said that because she was so sick, dreams and reality start to mix. And she may not remember most of it, even if she was awake. She saw the second that A.J finally found the memory, her pale face becoming even more so, her eyes wide.

"Mike. He's dead."

A.J swallowed heavily.

"I killed him."

"Yes."

A.J gulped, tears coming to her eyes.

"I heard you talking to him, heard him threaten Etta and Peter. And I felt so angry. He took my daughter from me. I wasn't about to let him take yours. I just kept getting angrier. I don't remember thinking about the gun, or picking it up. I remember his face when I fired it though. He looked so surprised."

A.J started to cry in earnest now, her body shaking with the sobs. Olivia handed her some tissues.

"I'm so sorry A.J"

Olivia didn't feel that Mike was worth the sorry but A.J had still lost someone she had once loved. A.J sniffed, wiping her nose.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry about Mike."

Olivia frowned as A.J snorted, choking on her sobs. She cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"I'm crying because…because it's over."

"What?"

"It's finally over."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you're happy."

A.J blew her nose, wiped her eyes and sighed.

"It also explains why he kept reading my work."

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, it does. He saw your suspicions of Alfonso and used it to get to Brookes. He paid Brookes to kill you."

"But Brookes didn't kill me."

"I know. He wanted people to know the truth. It was his downfall."

A.J nodded slightly.

"He said that. He said the world needed to know the truth."

"Well, we have more than enough cases to link him too. He will never see the outside of a prison cell again."

"That is a huge comfort."

A.J tore up the tissue in her hands, her voice low as she spoke again.

"Olivia, I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this. I thought I had it under control."

Olivia shook it off.

"You needed help. I just wish you had told me sooner before you had to go through all of this."

"I didn't think you would understand."

Olivia sighed, reaching over and taking A.J's hand in hers, stilling her fingers assault on the tissue paper. A.J looked up and Olivia caught her eye.

"I understand more than you know."

"How?"

Olivia bit her lip and started to speak, her voice low, telling A.J her story. Everything. It wasn't the same as talking to Heather. This was Olivia opening up properly to a friend that she thought she had lost for good. A.J listened with rapt attention. When Olivia finished talking, A.J shook her head.

"I never knew."

"Hardly anyone did. But in saving you, I was forced to focus on my own demons for a change."

"You feel better?"

Olivia smiled softly.

"Surprisingly, yes."

A.J shifted in the bed slightly.

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I was dreaming about Luka before you came."

"I saw where she was. She has a beautiful spot."

A.J nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"She would have been perfect. But Mike took her away from me."

A.J rubbed at her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall.

"I can't let Mike take this life too. I have a second chance. I'm going to make more of an effort."

"So no more serial killers or prisons?"

A.J smirked.

"Something like that. I like the idea of working with children."

A.J settled herself further in the bed.

"You should get back to your husband."

A.J squeezed Olivia's hand as her eyes started to close.

"Remember what you said?"

"About what?"

"About the reunion."

Olivia smiled.

"Get some rest. We'll talk about it later."

"You're going. I'm sure Peter will agree with me."

The grip on Olivia's hand loosened as A.J fell asleep. Olivia made sure she was tucked in before flicking off the lights and heading home.

* * *

Mrs Jeremy was about to make Olivia a second cup of coffee when Rayne burst through the door. Olivia had made an impromptu visit before she did the grocery shopping. Mrs Jeremy, in a mock stand of authority, put her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?"

Rayne smiled brightly. She had a beautiful smile.

"Out. But I love you for worrying."

Rayne pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek before offering Olivia a surprised look.

"Olivia! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Neither did I. You look good Rayne."

Olivia didn't think it was possible but it made it no less true. Rayne seemed to have filled out ever so slightly. But it was her smile that changed everything. Because now the smiles touched her eyes. She looked, for lack of a better word, normal. She looked healthy.

"Thank you. I have a gift for you."

Olivia cocked her eyebrow.

"I heard. You didn't have to do that Rayne."

"Yes I did. You'll never know what you did for me. And it was the first thing I drew that wasn't so dark."

Before Olivia could protest any further, Rayne went bounding from the room. Olivia glanced at Mrs Jeremy.

"She looks really good."

"I know. I just hope that it stays that way."

Olivia smiled softly.

"It should. Just make sure she keeps talking. I can get you a number of somebody that she can be comfortable with."

"Thank you."

"Mum! I need your help!"

Mrs Jeremy smiled as she followed Rayne's voice down to the basement. A few moments letter she came back into the room, a large canvas in her hands. Rayne followed with two more.

"Agent Fogleigh helped me with this."

Olivia frowned.

"With what exactly?"

Rayne pulled the cloth off the first canvas. Somehow Rayne had managed to capture the essence of Peter and put it on the canvas. He was smiling slightly, as if he was about to tell a joke. His eyes sparkled brightly, his shoulders relaxed and he had that wonderful, fun air to him.

"Oh Rayne, this is beautiful. You captured Peter perfectly."

Rayne shrugged.

"He makes a good subject. His face has some nice angles for me to work with."

"He's going to love this."

"But wait, there's more."

Another tug and Olivia was suddenly seeing herself on canvas again. Only this time, she didn't look thoughtful or haunted. She looked happy. She was smiling widely, an invisible wind lifting her hair from her shoulders, which were relaxed. She looked youthful and at peace, as if everything was right with her world.

"I haven't looked that good in a long time."

Rayne chuckled.

"Funny that. Because these were some of your wedding pictures. I asked Heather and she asked Peter."

"From my wedding?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I need to look at those pictures more closely."

Rayne moved to the last canvas and tugged off the cloth. This time, Olivia grinned. She recognised this picture. This was one that Peter had taken only a few weeks back. He had gotten Etta to giggle and stay that way for a few seconds while he took the picture. Her mouth is open in a cheerful grin, her eyes wide and alert. She's an open book when she's happy like that. You can see the mischief, the jokester, the intelligence and determination in those eyes. Everything she was, Rayne had put onto canvas.

"Rayne, I don't know what to say."

Rayne bounced on the souls of her feet.

"Say you love them. "

"I adore them. They are beautiful."

Olivia stood, still a little shocked at the gift. Rayne moved around the panitings to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Olivia kept her voice low as she whispered into Rayne's ear.

"Keep talking, ok? It might like it now but it helps. That's how you can pay me back. Keep talking."

She felt Rayne nod against her.

"I promise."

Olivia moved back slightly so she could see Rayne's face.

"I'll find you the perfect person to talk to."

"Ok."

"And I'm going to check and make sure that you do. If you don't, I'll come back and find out why."

Rayne smiled.

"Don't worry Olivia, I don't break my promises."

"That's a good habit to have."

Olivia sat back down and finished her coffee, still staring, captivated by the beautiful portraits that Rayne had made.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N - Hey guys. So this is it, the very last chapter. Thank you for all the suport and reviews during all of this. It's sad to see the end but I am working on yet another story call "Play Monster" so keep an eye out. It is a follow-up to "Monster Within" but you don't need to read that one to know what is going on. But you can and I encourage it._

_So, as always folks,_

_Read, enjoy and review - Thanks everyone!_

Chapter Thirty-Four – Leave Your Pain With Me

Olivia sighed and put her phone on the dresser. Brookes had been informally charged with over twenty-four murders and it looked as if the D.A was going to push for the death penalty. Good news all around. No more young, vulnerable girls were at his mercy anymore.

"Good news?"

"Definitely. D.A is pushing for the death penalty. He's been informally charged."

"That is good. Walter is almost finished with the last of the reconstructions."

"He's been working hard."

"We all have."

She watched in the mirror as Peter got dressed. He hadn't dried his hair properly, there was still water dripping off the strands and hitting the floor. He didn't want to hear any of her arguments, had ignored them all. And between A.J and him, Olivia had nothing left to use as a weapon. Now, she hated to admit how much she was looking forward to a night out with her husband and old friends. It was strange. It didn't take much for Peter to look good. He gave his hair another rough dry before buttoning up his shirt, offering Olivia small smile.

"What are you staring at?"

"Just thinking about how little effort it takes for you to look good."

Peter grinned as he tucked in his shirt.

"Why, thank you."

Olivia finished braiding her hair before twisting it up into a neat knot. She pinned it with a rose clip before starting on her make up. That done, she pulled on her dress. It was one that she had gotten spur of the moment after Etta was born. She never really planned to wear it but she found herself looking it over more than once even before this case started. They were due for a night out. Olivia couldn't remember a time before Etta was born where being home was all she wanted. Now she wanted to celebrate. She tugged the silky fabric over her head, smoothing it down over her stomach and hips. The hem rested gently just about her knees, shifting softly when she moved. It slipped into a soft 'v' at the front, showing off a little cleavage and the thin straps showed of her slim shoulders. Peter let out a low whistle.

"Wow."

Olivia smiled as she balanced on the end of the bed to do up the straps of the high heels. Peter moved closer to her, tie in hand. Olivia stood, flicking up his collar as she went. For all of his intelligence, Peter still had trouble with ties. Peter's hand traced the small pattern on the hip of her dress as she flipped the tie over.

"I like this part. Does it go all the way around?"

His hand dipped lower and Olivia laughed, pushing his hand away.

"Behave."

Peter chuckled.

"Fine."

Olivia finished his tie, catching the edge and tugging him towards her.

"Maybe later."

She gave him a quick kiss before moving into the bathroom. When she came out again, Peter was gone. Olivia frowned as she put her phone and some cash into her handbag. She headed downstairs.

"Peter?"

She found her keys on the coffee table, placing those in her handbag too. She was still frowning when her phone went off.

"Dunham."

"Come outside."

Olivia flicked off the lights.

"Why? Where are you?"

"Just come outside when you're ready."

Olivia sighed.

"Fine. I just need to grab my coat."

"Good."

She ended the call, turning off the last of the lights and grabbed her coat. When she opened the front door, she smiled as she locked it, turning to face Peter.

"Impressive."

"Told you it will be like prom."

Peter looked incredible in his suit, and accompanied by a large bouquet of roses and a shiny, black stretch limo, he looked irresistible. He met her halfway and gave her the roses.

"Now, don't get any ideas Mister. This won't get you laid."

Peter cocked his eyebrow.

"There's champagne."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"That might do it."

Peter smiled as he pulled the door open for her. She slipped across the soft, leather seats.

"This is huge."

Peter sat beside her. He poured her a glass of champagne before knocking on the small glass pane that connected them to the driver.

"To the next address please. But go around the long way."

"Yes Sir."

The limousine was so smooth Olivia wondered if they were actually moving. She sipped at her champagne, already feeling that this was going to be a good night. Peter pressed a kiss to her neck.

"You look stunning."

"You always say that."

"Well, tonight, it has never been more true."

Olivia snuggled against him, his hand on her thigh as they continued to drink. Olivia had just finished her glass when the car came to a halt. Olivia slipped from the limo, heading to the front of A.J's home. She knocked, smiling at the skittering of nails as Charles bet her to the door. When the door was pulled open, Charles shot through like a black bullet, huffing, his tail wagging furiously.

"Hey Charles."

Charles offered her a doggy grin and sat beside her, leaning his warm body against her leg. Olivia automatically started stroking his ears as she took in A.J with a smile. For a woman who had been through the ringer recently, she looked great. She was wearing a slimming cocktail skirt that hugged to her curves, her hair pulled from her face in a loose bun.

"Hey. You look great."

"So do you. Give me a second to drop Charles off at Fiona's she going to take him for the night."

Olivia stepped back as A.J locked the door.

"Look what Peter did."

Olivia nodded towards the stretch limo. A.J gasped.

"Just like prom"

"Yup. He even felt me up in the back."

A.J chuckled as Charles and Olivia followed her around to the Fiona's. When Fiona opened the door, she smiled brightly.

"You ladies look lovely."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be home too late."

Fiona shrugged.

"No problem. Charles and I have big plans, involving movies and popcorn. Have fun ladies."

When they got to the limo, Peter held the door open for them, giving A.J a quick kiss on the cheek. They settled themselves back into the limo and with fresh glasses of champagne before they made their way to the reunion.

* * *

It had been a long time since Olivia had had this much fun. She had been so scared that it would be awkward but it wasn't. There were familiar stories and faces. She introduced Peter to people with a proud little smile and he used his charm to get everyone on side. By the end of the night, her feet throbbed and she was shattered but it had been worth it. A.J was in high spirits, her laughter high and easy. With a quick hug, they dropped A.J off home, Olivia sighing, unstrapping her shoes before rubbing her toes into the thick carpet of the limo.

"My feet are killing me."

Peter tapped his lap and she swung her legs around, her feet coming to rest on his lap. She closed her eyes as he started rubbing her aching feet.

"But did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. You and A.J did well, not listening to me."

"See, it works sometimes."

"And did you see A.J? She was all smiles tonight."

"Yeah I know. She needed a night out too."

Olivia smiled.

"She had fun. That was the point. I think you have yourself a fan."

Peter grinned.

"I admire her. That and you kind of get to know someone before you meet them when you work a case. She's a good writer too."

"Do you know what she said?"

"What?"

"She's going to change what she writes about. Something about babies I think."

"She should work on her short stories. Did you read any of those?"

"Not really."

Peter shook his head.

"They were really good. She's just got herself into a rut. She's like Stephen King. Everyone expects horrors and then when he writes something else, people don't take it too well. She just needs to keep pushing."

"She will now. She's got something to push for."

"A second chance."

"Precisely."

With an unhappy sigh, Olivia extracted her feet from Peter's gentle hands as the limo came to a stop outside their home. She pulled her shoes back on, thanking the driver and heading inside. She took her shoes off again at the door, shrugging off her coat. Peter followed her a few moments later, her roses in his hands.

"You almost forgot these."

She smiled and took them into the kitchen, pulling out a long forgotten vase from underneath the sink. She undid the bright ribbon and arranged them, releasing the sweet smell around the kitchen.

"Cup of tea?"

"Yes please. Then bed. I am so tired."

"Well Etta's back tomorrow, so you'll need the energy."

"What time is she coming home?"

"Don't know. Rachel said she would give us a call."

"Ok. I'm going to get changed."

Olivia moved upstairs, changing quickly into her pyjamas and slippers before hanging up the dress carefully in her closet. She headed back downstairs, settling herself on the sofa. Due to the size of the canvases, it took a little redecorating to get the paintings on the wall. But Peter had done it. And now they took pride of place, covering an entire wall in their living room. Olivia smiled as she examined them for the hundredth time. Rayne was talented to the extreme. It still stunned Olivia how she had gotten the essence of Peter, Etta and even herself, and putting it all into the paintings. Olivia had done as she had promised. A week or so after A.J was out of the hospital, she had contacted Heather, hoping she would know the person who could help. Turns out, she knew the perfect person. Olivia met Sloane Crompton, wanting to make sure that she was the right person to help Rayne. She was. And after their first meeting, Sloane had called Olivia and confirmed that Rayne had made another appointment for the following week. Rayne was seeing Sloane twice a week now. Sloane said that Rayne had given her permission to tell her what went down in each meeting but much like Peter, Olivia didn't need to know. As long as Rayne kept speaking to someone, nothing else mattered. According to Sloane, Rayne's ultimate goal was to not be so scared of the world or of people anymore, to learn to trust others outside of her family. To learn to live again. And Olivia had no doubt that it would happen. Rayne was already making steps to get there. It was just a matter of time.

"You love those things don't you?"

Peter gave her a mug of tea, taking the seat beside her. His tie was gone now, the buttons of his shirt undone. Olivia smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Just admiring the talent."

"She's gifted."

"Yeah she is."

Peter pulled Olivia close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Olivia snuggled into him, her eyes still on the paintings. They sat there in comfortable silence, back in the little bubble of peace that came with a completed case. Olivia didn't question the perfection of the moment, just absorbed it, Peter's warm body solid against her own.


End file.
